


Hell on Screen ;)

by bug_the_clown



Series: Camp Barrens [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), But he's trying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, For the most part, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I Love the Losers Club (IT), Idiots in Love, Kinda, Long-Distance Friendship, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, My First Fanfic, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Tags Are Hard, Texting, she's barely in this but i love her, they're all like 20-22, we stan maggie tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_the_clown/pseuds/bug_the_clown
Summary: May 1st 8:00 am0008 added 0001, you, 0003, Bev <3, 0005, 0006, and 0007 to a group0008: Hello. This is Mr. Maturin, the camp director from Camp Barrens. Is this Edward Kaspbrak, Benjamin Hanscom, William Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Stanley Uris, Michael Hanlon, and Richard Tozier?Ben: Hi, yes! You can call me Ben.Bev <3: Just Bev is alright with me!0006: I’m here, and you can call me Mike.0001: Well since everyone is saying what they prefer to be called, please call me Eddie.0003: Bill is fine with me.0005: You have the correct number. This is Stanley Uris.Mr. Maturin: Hello everyone! Is Richard Tozier here? Did I get his number right?May 1st 12:05 pm0007: lmao yeah hi you can call me Richie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Camp Barrens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899253
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	Hell on Screen ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so maybe be gentle, if you think it's bad? I've been writing this for like 5-6 months, and I think I'm happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy it too! A little mature at times, but no smut, because I don't write smut. I might make edits to it somewhat, if I can. I don't really know how this site works yet haha. Camp itself is barely mentioned, oops. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51XwMCsozSBoOr1HSCC31H?si=xnIWqxFLSE2BU0poRw-5qA

_May 1 st 8 **:** 00 am_

_0008 added 0001, you, 0003, Bev <3, 0005, 0006, and 0007 to a group _

**0008:** Hello. This is Mr. Maturin, the camp director from Camp Barrens. Is this Edward Kaspbrak, Benjamin Hanscom, William Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Stanley Uris, Michael Hanlon, and Richard Tozier?

 **Ben:** Hi, yes! You can call me Ben.

 **Bev <3:** Just Bev is alright with me! 

**0006:** I’m here, and you can call me Mike.

 **0001:** Well since everyone is saying what they prefer to be called, please call me Eddie.

 **0003:** Bill is fine with me.

 **0005:** You have the correct number. This is Stanley Uris.

 **Mr. Maturin:** Hello everyone! Is Richard Tozier here? Did I get his number right?

_May 1 st 12 **:** 05 pm_

**0007:** lmao yeah hi you can call me Richie

 **Mr. Maturin:** Excellent! Well, good afternoon everyone! As you all know, you will all be counselors at Camp Barrens in one month! Since you all will be working so closely together for an entire summer, I wanted to create this group messaging system so everyone can become well acquainted with one another. I am going to go, but please keep this group! Don’t forget to show up on June 1st to get settled in! Goodbye!

_Mr. Maturin has left the group_

**Eddie:** Wtf do you not know how to fucking text professionally?

 **Richie:** LMAO the fuckin change

 **Richie:** where was that earlier lol

 **Eddie:** Unlike some people I know what’s appropriate to say to my boss

 **Stanley:** I agree, that was highly inappropriate and very unprofessional.

 **Richie:** wtf kinda name is Stanley

 **Mike:** I think it’s a nice name

 **Stanley:** Thank you, Mike. What kind of name is Richie?

 **Richie:** actually i lied

 **Richie:** u can call me

 **Richie:** ….

 **Richie:** dick

 **Richie:** lol

 **Eddie:** Huh, that’s weird

 **Richie:** what

 **Eddie:** He must’ve gotten your number wrong. This is supposed to be for counselors, but you must be a camper, since you’re fucking twelve goddamn years old

 **Bill:** Holy shit

 **Bev <3:** A murder lmao

 **Richie:** eds gets off a good one! **;** )

 **Eddie:** Wtf is eds

 **Richie:** u <3

 **Eddie:** Don’t call me that

 **Ben:** Hey! Do any of you know each other? Because I know Bev

 **Richie:** i wanna get to know eddie baby

 **Eddie:** Jesus Christ

 **Mike:** Bill and I are friends, we signed up for this together

 **Bev** **< 3:** Just like me and Ben! <3

 **Ben:** <3

 **Richie:** yall fuckin?

 **Stanley:** Richie, every time you text, I feel like burning my eyes. Every typo and grammar mistake takes a year off of my lifespan, and I would like nothing more than for you to learn how to type properly.

 **Richie:** why did i have to get murdered twice in one day

 **Eddie:** It’s what he deserves **:** )

 **Ben:** Oh!! Before I forget, what are everyone’s pronouns??

 **Bill:** Holy shit???

 **Mike:** Ben that’s so considerate!

 **Mike:** Mine are he/him

 **Bill:** Mine too **:** )

 **Eddie:** He/him

 **Richie:** he/him my pals

 **Stanley:** I go by he/him as well.

 **Bev <3:** Ben knows mine, but for the rest of yall they’re she/her. Ben’s are he/him because I know he’ll forget to say

 **Bev <3:** And are any of you homophobic/transphobic/racist/sexist/generally bigoted?

 **Bev** **< 3:** Because if so

 **Bev** **< 3:** We’re gonna have a problem

 **Bev <3:** **:** )

 **Richie:** lmao no i am a gay (trademark)

 **Mike:** I’m a black gay man, no

 **Bev** **< 3:** lol good I’m bi as Fuck

 **Bill:** bitch me too tf

 **Richie:** eds wbu

 **Richie:** just out of curiousity nothing else haha

 **Eddie:** Wow, you can’t spell

 **Eddie:** You literally have autocorrect

 **Eddie:** I’m not any of those things, and I’m gay, much to my mom’s dismay

 **Bev** **< 3:** shit she’s a bigot??

 **Eddie:** Yeah. We lived in a really small town so it wasn’t a shock or anything. But I left at 18 after I came out to her

 **Richie:** damn she didn’t tell me that before i fucked her last night

 **Eddie:** Okay well fuck you too then

 **Richie:** noo eds baby im sorry **;** (

 **Ben:** That could’ve been such a sweet moment

 **Bev** **< 3:** Jesus Richie

 **Eddie:** I also haven’t seen or spoken to her in four years because we’ve disowned each other

 **Richie:** shit fuck

 **Eddie:** Yeah

 **Ben:** Every time I look at my phone it gets worse

 **Richie:** shit eddie fuck im so sorry

 **Richie:** u can punch me in the face when u see me if u want

 **Eddie:** I will Hold You to that

 **Mike:** If you capitalize the first letters of hold you, but not the others, does that mean you just want to hold him?

 **Eddie:** W H AT

 **Richie:** LMAO EDS WANTS TO HOLD ME

 **Bill:** Haha poor Eddie

 **Eddie:** It absolutely Does Not mean that

 **Richie:** dont worry eds i will Hold You

 **Richie:** ill scoop you up in my arms and cradle you gently

 **Eddie:** I will Strangle you

 **Bill:** Is this how they’re always going to act? Because tbh I might Leave

 **Stanley:** I might block them.

 **Eddie:** Why would you block both of us??? He’s the obnoxious one!!

 **Richie:** lmao its cute u think that im the only obnoxious one between the two of us

**Richie:** but rilly

 **Richie:** everything about u is cute ;)

 **Bev** **< 3:** God I can’t wait for camp to see the WWE smackdown that is Eddie meeting Richie

 **Eddie:** I can’t wait either > **:** (

 **Richie:** aww hun i can’t wait to see u too

 **Eddie:** Perish.

_May 3 rd 1 **:** 28 pm_

**Trashmouth:** hey guys?

 **Benjamin Button:** Yes?

 **Trashmouth:** have u all ever been to this camp

 **Benjamin Button:** Oh yeah!! Me and Bev always went together when we were kids, so we’re super excited to start the job!

 **Benjamin Button:** What do you want your contact names in my phone to be?

 **Hell Girl:** I’ve been doing Morse code for years for this job lol

 **Billiam:** What do you mean by that

 **Micycle:** Bill did you listen at the interview or read the packet at all??

 **Billiam:** I skimmed through it. I thought it’d be enough

 **Staniella:** It’s important to learn the basics of Morse code for the job.

 **Trashmouth:** lmao what really

 **Future Hubby <3:** Richie how did you even get this job

 **Trashmouth:** seduction baby

 **Trashmouth:** they dont call me Trashmouth for nothing lol

 **Future Hubby <3:** Who is “they”

 **Trashmouth:** my friends

 **Future Hubby <3:** You have friends?

 **Trashmouth:** ….

 **Trashmouth:** no

 **Future Hubby <3:** Oh

 **Hell Girl:** is this group chat just going to be you two accidentally insulting each other in various ways?

 **Future Hubby <3:** No. Richie, I’m really sorry

 **Trashmouth:** yeah its fine i dont have friends

 **Trashmouth:** only lovers **;** )

 **Future Hubby <3:** Never fucking mind then

 **Billiam:** please settle down ndkjfsd

 **Benjamin Button:** I think I’ll make your contact name Kermit **:** )

 **Trashmouth:** like the turtle?

 **Future Hubby <3: **…...

 **Hell Girl:** ……

 **Staniella:** ……

 **Billiam:** ……

 **Micycle:** …….

 **Benjamin Button:** ……

 **Trashmouth:** what did i say

 **Future Hubby <3:** It’s… a frog

 **Trashmouth:** what

 **Benjamin Button:** Bill’s contact name might be Kermit… like Kermit the frog

 **Trashmouth:** it’s not a turtle?

 **Micycle:** How old are you?

 **Trashmouth:** turned 22 just a few months ago lol

 **Billiam:** you spent all 22 years of your life believing that the Most Famous Frog in history was a turtle???

 **Trashmouth:** no lol pepe is the most famous frog

 **Staniella:** I can’t believe you’re fucking two years older than me.

 **Trashmouth:** lmao

 **Trashmouth:** Staniella, your so young

 **Trashmouth:** respect ur elders

 **Staniella:** 1.) My name is Stanley 2.) *you’re 3.) Fuck you.

 **Micycle:** You’re only twenty?? A baby!!!

 **Staniella:** I’m not a baby.

 **Benjamin Button:** How old is everybody else??

 **Benjamin Button:** Bev and I are 21

 **Hell Girl:** yeah but my birthday is in June so I’m gonna be 22 bitches!!

 **Micycle:** I’m 21 too!

 **Staniella:** You’re only a year older than me, you can’t call me a baby.

 **Trashmouth:** wait lmao i’m the oldest?

 **Future Hubby <3:** I’m 22 and my birthday is before yours, I’m the oldest

 **Hell Girl:** lol wait really??

 **Hell Girl:** why does that seem off

 **Future Hubby <3:** November 6th bitches

 **Trashmouth:** lmao im in love with an older man

 **Trashmouth:** that means he’ll die before me and I’ll inherent everything

 **Future Hubby <3:** Stfu asshole

 **Staniella:** Do you mean inherit?

 **Trashmouth:** whatever idc

 **Micycle:** Wow, I can’t believe the most mature one is the youngest

 **Micycle:** Stan, what do you want your contact name to be? And don’t say stanley

 **Staniella:** I’d prefer to just be Stanley, or even Stan, but I have some others I’d be okay with.

 **Trashmouth:** Whatever they are, I have better ideas

 **Staniella:** No.

 **Trashmouth:** I think that Staniella is great

 **Trashmouth:** There’s just a certain charm about it, you know?

 **Future Hubby <3:** You’re using proper grammar and spelling

 **Trashmouth:** lmao you noticed that?

 **Hell Girl:** haha Eddie’s paying attention to Richie

 **Benjamin Button:** Aww, it’s sweet that he saw that

 **Future Hubby <3:** Shut up no it isn’t

 **Trashmouth:** haha Eds loves me

 **Future Hubby <3:** It was just an observation you dick

 **Future Hubby <3:** And that’s not my fucking name

 **Trashmouth:** I’ll find a nickname you love bb

 **Micycle:** Stanley, you were saying??

 **Staniella:** Thank you, Mike. I like birdwatching, so maybe Sparrow or Lark.

 **Micycle:** u watch birds??

 **Staniella:** Yes. I’m a birdwatcher.

 **Benjamin Button:** What’s your favorite type of bird?

 **Staniella:** I don’t have one. I can never choose. Each bird is unique in their own way.

 **Hell Girl:** aww, Stanley, that’s so sweet

 **Trashmouth:** r u sure you’re not 99?

 **Staniella:** Fuck you, Richard.

 **Trashmouth:** sorry I can’t, eds might get jealous

 **Future Hubby <3: **Die

 **Billiam:** Which one do you think you look like the most? Or like the most?

 **Staniella:** Hmm, I’m not sure.

 **Trashmouth:** let’s send each other pictures so we know what we look like!!

 **Trashmouth:** Better yet!! Let’s all meet up!!!! Let yall see my sexy face

 **Benjamin Button:** Where do you all live?

 **Trashmouth:** in eddie’s heart and he lives in mine <3

 **Future Hubby <3:** Stfu

 **Micycle:** Bill and I live in a small town called Derry. We all live in Maine, right?

 **Trashmouth:** eds (<3) and I live about four hours away from there in Cedar Edge! Stan the Man does too lmao

 **Billiam:** I thought you all didn’t know each other??

 **Future Hubby <3:** Richie’s technically my b…. ugh…. Be... bes… I can’t say it, it makes me sick

 **Trashmouth:** we’re best friends lol

 **Trashmouth:** and possibly more soon **;** )

 **Hell Girl:** lmao that’s gay

 **Benjamin Button:** Are you and Eddie actually dating?

 **Trashmouth:** god I actually wish

 **Future Hubby <3:** You know, you’re such a fucking asshole

 **Trashmouth:** (eddieflippingoffthecamerawhilescowling.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** the love of my life, everyone

 **Benjamin Button:** That’s sweet! **:** ) and Eddie’s really cute!!

 **Future Hubby <3:** YOU ASS WHY DID YOU SEND THAT

 **Hell Girl:** omg Eddie you’re so cute!!

 **Micycle:** You’re like an adorable ball of anger

 **Billiam:** Yeah you look super cute!!

 **Trashmouth:** woah are we all gonna have to duel over my sweet eds?

 **Future Hubby <3:** Rich, are you in your room?

 **Trashmouth:** ya

 **Future Hubby <3:** Good.

 **Trashmouth:** are you almost home?? did u get the blueberries from the grocery??

 **Trashmouth:** oh shit

 **Hell Girl:**???

 **Micycle:** richie?

 **Billiam:** I guess Eddie’s killed Richie

 **Micycle:** I’m not surprised tbh

 **Trashmouth:** UPDATE **:** I’ve been smacked

 **Benjamin Button:** Oh no!! D **:**

 **Hell Girl:** rip lol did Eddie at least get the blueberries??

 **Future Hubby <3:** I did.

 **Billiam:** So you all live together?

 **Staniella:** They do. We live in an apartment complex, and they share the apartment next to mine. Eddie’s really nice. Richie’s there too.

 **Trashmouth:** wow thanks STANKley

 **Staniella:** That’s so immature.

 **Hell Girl:** aww that’s cute!! yall are neighbors and friends!!

 **Staniella:** I tolerate Richie at best.

 **Future Hubby <3: **You’re allowed to smack him if you want. I do

 **Trashmouth:** just so u know I would never smack u eds I <3 u 2 much

 **Future Hubby <3:** I will Murder you

 **Trashmouth:** u say that but you’re also in the kitchen getting me a snack

 **Future Hubby <3:** I’m not getting you a snack dickweed, I’m putting away groceries which you aren’t going to help with because you suck

 **Micycle:** help Eddie put away the groceries!!

 **Trashmouth:** i will soon i swear

 **Billiam:** What’s it like being forced to live with richie lmao

 **Trashmouth:** he loves it and me

 **Future Hubby <3:** I made the mistake of talking to him one (1) time because I wanted to borrow a red crayon and I have been suffering every day since

 **Trashmouth:** bitch u were the one who made the initial plan to live together

 **Trashmouth:** when we were 15 no less

 **Trashmouth:** “hey rich you know how I have a job? Well u should get one too and save ur money so when we turn 18 we can move away and get an apartment and a cat together”

 **Future Hubby <3:** That is not how it went and I wasn’t the one who got drunk last month, was kicked out of the bar, and brought home a cat

 **Trashmouth:** wait

 **Future Hubby <3:** Oh, fuck wait

 **Trashmouth:** it’s been a month

 **Hell Girl:** happy anniversary lol

 **Trashmouth:** EDDIE SPAGHETTI MAKES A RETURN

 **Billiam:** W HA T

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** I will throw all of your stuff out, Richard

 **Trashmouth:** when I brought home shrek the cat, rescuing her from the dumpster she lived in, eddie spaghetti said we could keep her on one condition

 **Trashmouth:** I not call him eddie spaghetti for a month

 **Trashmouth:** and now that month is over **;** )

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE LIVE

 **Billiam:** A,,,,, dumpster,,,,,?

 **Benjamin Button:** Shrek,,,,, the cat…?

 **Micycle:** Eddie,,,,, Spaghetti,,,,,?

 **Staniella:** You know I’m pretty used to you all, but honestly, how have you lived with him for four years?

 **Trashmouth:** the noise I just heard from eds spagheds from the kitchen is so fucking funny holy shit

 **Trashmouth:** UPDATE **:** hes yelling at me

 **Trashmouth:** hes so cute hahajdfjis

 **Benjamin Button:** Richie?

 **Hell Girl:** I think Eddie actually killed him this time

 **Billiam:** Press f to pay respects lol

 **Billiam:** I’ll start

 **Billiam:** f

 **Micycle:** f

 **Hell Girl:** F

 **Benjamin Button:** F

 **Staniella:** No thank you, I’m fine.

 **Trashmouth:** thank you everyone except for staniel

 **Trashmouth:** eddie spaghetti got angry at me for texting while he was trying to lecture me about how “getting things from dumpsters is gross” and “it’s filled with germs” and “richie u asshole stop texting and laughing while im yelling at you”

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** I’m going to fucking murder you

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** I’m going to murder you and go to jail for 30 years and it will have been well fucking worth it

 **Trashmouth:** don’t go to jail ur too sexy haha

 **Trashmouth:** what if u meet a hot guy who did a minor crime and yall fall in love

 **Trashmouth:** we have a cat eds

 **Trashmouth:** that means commitment

 **Micycle:** uhh are yall sure you aren’t dating lmao

 **Trashmouth:** I will take this moment to say

 **Trashmouth:** we r 10000% dating

 **Trashmouth:** we’re so in love

 **Trashmouth:** this is all true and im not just saying it because eddie is busy giving shrek (the cat) a bath after hearing that shes from a dumpster

 **Trashmouth:** even though it’s been a MONTH and he already gave her a bath as soon as I fucking stepped into the house holding her

 **Trashmouth:** and hes never given me a bath when I come home

 **Trashmouth:** but whatever

 **Hell Girl:** so salty but also?

 **Hell Girl:** you don’t really need to specify that you’re talking about Shrek the cat

 **Trashmouth:** eddie could’ve been giving shrek (the ogre) a bath you don’t know

 **Staniella:** I’m really regretting applying for this job.

 **Billiam:** tbh I can’t blame you this is a mess

 **Micycle:** we signed a contract so like we’re stuck for the summer bill

 **Billiam:** god I know

_Trashmouth changed the group name to “Hell on Screen **;** )”_

_May 7 th 1 **:** 34 am_  
**Trashmouth:** u ever notice that old people look like turtles

 **Trashmouth:** Hey guys I’m sorry. Richie’s drunk, but don’t worry. I’m taking his phone

 **Trashmouth:** Also, this is Eddie

_May 7 th 8 **:** 35 am_

**Hell Girl:** as weird (and drunk) as he is,,,, he has a point?

 **Benjamin Button:** Yeah, my gran and grampa both kinda have turtle vibes to them

 **Billiam:** maybe it’s because they’re old? And slow? And wrinkly? Like turtles?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** I hate living with Richie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** I have to deal with this shit constantly

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Don’t encourage him

 **Micycle:** where did that even come from?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He got drunk last night and wanted to go to the ocean so instead I showed him pictures and there were turtles and he’s been talking about how old people look like turtles for fucking years ever since we were 16 and he realized he hadn’t shared this insightful information with you all yet

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Then he went on about how, and I quote “We’ll live together for the rest of our lives and I’ll always love you Eds even when we’re old and look like turtles. We’ll be like this for forever” because he says this Every Time he drinks

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** He gets so sappy when he’s drunk

 **Hell Girl:** Oh?? My god???

 **Trashmouth:** haha I did Not say those things

 **Trashmouth:** why is everyone up so early hmmm

 **Trashmouth:** any plans lol

 **Benjamin Button:** Richie, that was really sweet!! **:** )

 **Benjamin Button:** It’s really cute how much you care about Eddie!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Lmao he’s blushing now

 **Micycle:** Pics or it didn’t happen

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** (richiemakingcoffeewhileblushing.jpg)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** He’s ignoring the messages so he doesn’t know I sent the picture lol

 **Hell Girl:** shit Richie’s actually handsome???

 **Micycle:** He really is what the hell??

 **Benjamin Button:** Aww he’s cute when he blushes!!

 **Billiam:** he’s good looking at everything but how fucking tall is he???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** This bitch is Too Tall

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** It makes me mad

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** He needs to fucking shrink

 **Trashmouth:** henlo frens

 **Trashmouth:** I am 6 feet and 2 inches of pure Sexy

 **Trashmouth:** Eddie Spaghetti is 5’4 lol

 **Hell Girl:** holy shit he’s tiny

 **Trashmouth:** I know lmao

 **Trashmouth:** and he’s so vicious haha

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stfu bitch stop calling me Eddie Spaghetti. You’re acting like a child

 **Trashmouth:** eddie spaghetti’s like a badger or Pomeranian

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m fucking warning you

 **Trashmouth:** he’s so cute

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Richie I will murder you I stg

 **Trashmouth:** Cute! Cute! Cute!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** When we were little Richie wanted to be a ventriloquist

 **Trashmouth:** EDDIE

 **Billiam:** NJDSFHAK

 **Hell Girl:** HOLY SHIT

 **Micycle:** Did you have a puppet???

 **Trashmouth:** hahahaha no

 **Trashmouth:** Eddie just did a lot of cocaine he doesn’t know what he’s talking about

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** He did. He made it himself and it was supposed to look like him

 **Trashmouth:** Edward Franklin Spaghedward you shut up before I hold you lovingly in my arms and smack you on the mouth

 **Trashmouth:** gently

 **Trashmouth:** with my mouth

 **Trashmouth:** *smooch*

 **Staniella:** Are all of your threats weirdly intimate? Or just the ones directed at Eddie?

 **Trashmouth:** lol Stan the Man was the last one awake

 **Staniella:** I’ve been up since six. I’ve just been working on essays.

 **Trashmouth:** ew fucking gross

 **Hell Girl:** ew fucking gross x2

 **Benjamin Button:** For college? What’s your major?

 **Staniella:** Finance. I’ve always really liked math and there can be a lot of money in that line of work

 **Trashmouth:** he’s such a NERD

 **Staniella:** Shut up. I’m hoping to open my own accounting firm by the time I’m 45.

 **Billiam:** what’s it like having your life together??

 **Staniella:** It’s nice.

 **Trashmouth:** how to seduce your roommate

 **Trashmouth:** oh wait this isn’t google

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** NDJSAGFJS RICHIE

**_“Ben <3”_ **

_May 7 th 9:02 am_

**Bev:** ok Ben hun do you think they’re Gay or what

 **Ben <3: **Tbh I don’t know?? Like apparently, they are both gay but like? When you and Kay were living together freshman year you all didn’t like each other in that way and you both like girls? They could just be the type of friends that do that?

 **Bev:** do you think it’d be weird to message one of them and ask lol

 **Ben <3: **I mean yeah but also I really don’t think Richie would care. I feel as though Eddie 100% would

 **Bev:** I’m gonna message Richie lmao

 **Bev:** do u wanna come over to read the messages?

 **Ben <3:** Screenshots or just paraphrasing please. Mom and I are shopping right now

 **Bev:** Aww cute okay

 **Bev:** I’ll keep you updated

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 7 th 9:12 pm_

**Bev:** lmao hi this is weird because we’re Strangers but like?? are you and eddie like Actually Together or are you all just Like That

 **Tall Gay:** what are you talking about?? I don’t know an “eddie”?? I only know eds and spaghetti

 **Tall Gay:** what about u and benjamin button lol

 **Bev:** I think we both like each other but we haven’t said anything haha

 **Tall Gay:** fucking big oof right there

 **Tall Gay:** can’t relate I’m in a Very Committed relationship with Ed’s mom

 **Tall Gay:** but really though

 **Tall Gay:** if u wanna talk about it I’m here

 **Bev:** aww that’s really nice, thanks

 **Tall Gay:** not to brag but I’m good at dealing with feelings in that type of situation

 **Tall Gay:** not like with eds or anything

 **Tall Gay:** we’re just bros

 **Tall Gay:** who live together

 **Bev:** and raise a cat together

 **Tall Gay:** and are kinda married tbh

 **Tall Gay:** but,,,,, like,,,,,, platonically

 **Tall Gay:** I think

 **Bev:** well I’m also here if you need to talk about anything!! just lemme know

 **Tall Gay:** maybe Eventually

 **Tall Gay:** thnx though

 **Bev:** no problem **:** )

**_“Ben <3”_ **

_May 7 th 9:21 am_

**Bev:** okay I’m like 95% sure that they aren’t together but Richie likes Eddie

 **Ben <3: **Do we think that Eddie likes him back though??

 **Bev:** Idk yet tbh

 **Bev:** I guess we’ll see eventually after talking with everyone more

 **Ben <3:** Not that I’m judging you or anything like that, but is there any particular reason why you seem pretty invested in their relationship?

 **Ben <3:** Just cause like,,,,, we’re gonna be working with them,,,,, but they Are strangers right now

 **Bev:** I can’t explain it I just have a feeling like we’re supposed to know them

 **Bev:** like All of them

 **Bev:** idk I just feel like everyone in the camp gc will be in our lives forever ya know?

 **Bev:** like what Richie said

 **Bev:** I just have a really good feeling about all of them **:** )

 **Bev:** pls come over when you can I wanna cuddle

 **Ben <3: **I’ll be there in an hour <3

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 9 th 11:28 am_

**Billiam:** hey guys uhh how do you get rid of black mold?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **When did you find it? How much is there?

 **Billiam:** um tbh I dunno? I saw something weird a while ago but I didn’t think anything of it but there’s more and Mike said it was black mold

 **Billiam:** (blackmoldonwall.jpg)

 **Billiam:** here’s a pic

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Jesus Christ okay I’m gonna send you articles on how to get rid of it and a list of cleaning supplies I would personally recommend

 **Staniella:** Bill, why did you just ignore it?

 **Micycle:** because despite being smart, Bill doesn’t have the best common sense

 **Billiam:** it really didn’t seem that bad compared to the rest of my apartment

 **Benjamin Button:** Wow, Bill, that looks awful!! I’m sorry you have to deal with it!!

 **Hell Girl:** lmao bitch u fucked up

 **Trashmouth:** that’s so gross lol pasta boy would never go to ur apartment holy shit

 **Billiam:** why not it’s not that bad

 **Trashmouth:** he’s like a huge fucking germaphobe

 **Trashmouth:** one time when we were kids I fell in a sewer and he came in after me and almost passed out lmao

 **Trashmouth:** it’s also the reason why he was so disturbed by shrek the other day

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **First of all, fucker, that’s not my fucking name, don’t call me Pasta Boy, what the fuck is wrong with you? Second, I did not almost pass out. Third, anyone would be grossed out by being in a sewer, you’re just disgusting. Fourth, you got her from a Dumpster, how did you expect me to react?

 **Hell Girl:** hjksdak why were you even at a sewer

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He dragged me along because we heard about a sewer ghost and he wanted to catch it

 **Trashmouth:** we would have caught in but the crashing scared it away

 **Benjamin Button:** How did you fall in?

 **Trashmouth:** I was pretending I was going to jump in but then I slipped

 **Staniella:** Eddie, I’m always so impressed by your self-control.

 **Staniella:** I would’ve strangled him by now.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Finally, someone recognizes my struggle

 **Trashmouth:** choke me daddy

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I absolutely hate you

 **Staniella:** Can we please ban the word “daddy” from this group chat?

 **Micycle:** yeah Stan I’m with you

 **Billiam:** who here agrees that we’re banning that word?

 **Benjamin Button:** Yes please

 **Hell Girl:** yes I hate that word

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Thank god yes

 **Trashmouth:** stop kinkshaming me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I know for a fact that’s not one of your kinks

 **Hell Girl:** u know his kinks,,,,?

 **Staniella:** This is not a better conversation.

 **Trashmouth:** what do u wanna talk about Stanny?

 **Staniella:** What a terrible name. Bill, let’s talk about your black mold.

 **Billiam:** Eddie sent me things, thanks again btw

 **Billiam:** so now I’m omw to the store

 **Micycle:** pick me up I wanna come too

 **Billiam:** ok ill be there soon

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Are you texting and driving??

 **Billiam:** no I’m leaving in a minute

 **Staniella:** Stop messaging when you start driving, it isn’t safe.

 **Billiam:** jfhskj don’t worry I’ll stop

 **Billiam:** I’m not that irresponsible

 **Billiam:** despite my mold problem

 **Micycle:** I’ll make sure he won’t, don’t worry

 **Staniella:** Thank you.

 **Billiam:** okay I’m leaving now so bye!

**_“Eddie”_ **

_May 10 th 4:56 pm_

**Bill:** hey eddie I wanna thank u again for sending me shit about the mold, I really appreciate it! It worked super well

 **Eddie:** It’s no problem! I learned a lot about home repairs and I know about lots of health things in general, so let me know if you need anything else

 **Bill:** thanks eddie you’re really cool!!

 **Eddie:** Haha not really, but thanks

 **Bill:** ur plenty cool!! Alright mike and I are about to cook so ill message u later! Bye!

 **Eddie:** Bye, have fun

**_“Fucking Loser <3”_ **

_May 10 th 5:03 pm_

**Eddie:** How do you feel about everyone in the camp group chat?

 **Eddie:** Also where tf are you?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **they seem cool

 **Fucking Loser <3: **also I’m out

 **Eddie:** Wow what a great response that totally answers my question

 **Fucking Loser <3: **why are u asking

 **Eddie:** Because I’m lonely and Stan is studying

 **Eddie:** I need to know when you’ll get here so I know when to start dinner

 **Eddie:** So where are you and when will you be home?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **aww eds spagheds u care about me haha that’s so lame

 **Eddie:** Alright if you’re gonna fucking call me that bullshit

 **Eddie:** You can just starve then

 **Fucking Loser <3: **noo babe

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I was actually getting u a present

 **Fucking Loser <3: **ill be home soon

 **Fucking Loser <3: **in like maybe 20 minutes or something

 **Eddie:** Getting me a present? Thanks Richie, you didn’t have to do that!

 **Eddie:** I’ll start cooking now

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 10 th 5:28 pm_

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Get yourself a best friend/roommate who doesn’t pull this shit

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He said he was getting me a fucking present

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(shrekthethirdsoundtrackcd.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** why don’t you like ur present eds

 **Hell Girl:** richie ndashkaks why did u get eddie the shrek the third soundtrack

 **Trashmouth:** because we have the first one and the third one is the best

 **Staniella:** Excuse me? You’re saying that the third soundtrack is the best when the second one has Holding Out for a Hero?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **FUCKING THANK YOU

 **Trashmouth:** N O

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He goes on and on about how the third one is the best when it so clearly isn’t

 **Benjamin Button:** The soundtrack or the movie?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Soundtrack

 **Trashmouth:** the songs from the third album are the best

 **Staniella:** Bonnie Tyler would be so disappointed in you. I know I am.

 **Micycle:** why tf are u all arguing over shrek soundtracks

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Because it’s important that everyone knows that Richie is a Heathen and no one should live with him

 **Trashmouth:** u made the plan!! You wanted to live with Me!!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **When I was 15, before I found out who you really were, Benedict Arnold

 **Trashmouth:** the third one is the best, ur just gay

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **So are you! Clearly I’m a gay with taste

 **Hell Girl:** then why are u living with Richie lmao

 **Trashmouth:** you know I would be insulted, but yeah why tf did u wanna live with me

 **Billiam:** I think that the first shrek soundtrack is the best

 **Staniella:** It’s better than the third one, that’s for sure.

 **Benjamin Button:** Me too but I was scared to say anything

 **Hell Girl:** if anyone was mean to u id beat them up so don’t worry

 **Benjamin Button:** Omg Bev please don’t

 **Micycle:** bill would you beat people up for me?

 **Billiam:** fuck dude I sure would try

 **Trashmouth:** damn eds I wish you’d do that for me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stop texting. I’ve told you three times Out Loud that dinner is ready so fucking eat it

 **Trashmouth:** get yourself a man who cooks your dinner for you

 **Trashmouth:** just not eds cause he’s mine

 **Trashmouth:** (plateoffood.jpg)

 **Micycle:** what,, is that?

 **Trashmouth:** its steak and mac and cheese

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I would like for everyone to know that the picture that Richie sent was his own food that he ruined by himself. This is my food

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(plateoffood.jpg)

 **Hell Girl:** is that just kraft macaroni

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I never said that it was impressive

 **Trashmouth:** stan do you wanna come over for some steak and mac and cheese

 **Staniella:** Yes please, I’ll be there soon.

_May 11 th 9:48 pm_

**Hell Girl:** who here do yall think is most likely to Kill a bitch

 **Benjamin Button:** Bev why

 **Benjamin Button:** We don’t need to include the others in this

 **Micycle:** I m s o r r yw h a t

 **Billiam:** fucking ex-squeeze me??

 **Trashmouth:** lmao I think eddie could

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stfu you asshole

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why the fuck would you think that

 **Staniella:** You’re very angry and have some violent tendencies.

 **Staniella:** I don’t think you would kill someone though. Unless you had to, of course.

 **Trashmouth:** I don’t think I could ever kill someone

 **Trashmouth:** I’d probably puke and/or cry lmao

 **Benjamin Button:** I couldn’t either. Unless it was the last case scenario

 **Billiam:** id probably die trying to kill someone tbh

 **Micycle:** bill omg

 **Micycle:** I think if I tried killing someone it just,,,, wouldn’t work?

 **Micycle:** like I don’t think they’d die

 **Hell Girl:** I could probably kill someone in self defense

 **Benjamin Button:** Please no one kill anyone **:** (

 **Staniella:** What were you all even talking about?

 **Hell Girl:** ben and I were talking about camp and like what if an escaped prisoner sneaks in or it’s like a Jason Voorhees situation? Who would be the one to kill him? We gotta plan for this shit since we have to protect the kids, you know?

 **Staniella:** Well what if we can’t kill him, so someone has to die for everyone else to escape? Who will take one for the team and stay behind?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I personally volunteer Richie

 **Trashmouth:** if that’s what it takes to save my feral ass husband, rip to me lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Uhh excuse me bitch?? What the fuck??

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You aren’t allowed to fucking die

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **If either of us dies for the other, it’ll fucking be me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m not raising the cat alone after you were the one to bring her home

 **Staniella:** What a weird way to tell him you’d die for him.

 **Hell Girl:** the way that eddie shows appreciation for richie is so funny lmao

 **Trashmouth:** eds: take one for the team and die

 **Trashmouth:** me: ok babe I’ll do it to save you

 **Trashmouth:** eds: wtf no what tf are you thinking

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut up dickwad

 **Benjamin Button:** I could do it

 **Hell Girl:** I’d rather die than have that happen to you so I’ll do it

 **Benjamin Button:** No!!! You can’t!! **:** (

 **Billiam:** guys I can take one for the team and sacrifice myself

 **Micycle:** um I think tf not

 **Staniella:** Ugh I’ll just do it.

 **Micycle:** um I still think tf not

 **Billiam:** stan why **:** (

 **Staniella:** Each of you all have been best friends for years, you all would just miss one another too much. It makes the most sense for it to be me.

 **Trashmouth:** bitch what about me and eddie we love you

 **Trashmouth:** you’re like our son

 **Staniella:** That makes me actively Want to sacrifice myself.

 **Billiam:** no offense but you aren’t allowed to die

 **Hell Girl:** if u die then ill fucking die you bitch

 **Staniella:** Please don’t.

 **Hell Girl:** then don’t fucking die and then I won’t

 **Staniella:** Fine. Thank you for saying that though.

 **Micycle:** I, too, would die for Stan

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Bitch me too tf

 **Trashmouth:** guess we’d all fucking die for stan lol

 **Benjamin Button:** Yes we would, but please no one die!

 **Benjamin Button:** Instead of dying how about we just think of an escape plan?

 **Micycle:** okay but before we escape, we have to have a plan to take down the killer

 **Billiam:** okay guys I have a plan that doesn’t involve killing anyone

 **Billiam:** first we dig a big hole

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I hate where this is going

 **Billiam:** then we cover it up with leaves

 **Hell Girl:** njnfkjsdkjna bill

 **Billiam:** then we lead the killer to the hole

 **Staniella:** This is the most cartoonish plan for something that will never happen.

 **Billiam:** then they fall in and we leave

 **Trashmouth:** nnjnask your mind

 **Hell Girl:** what if they get out??

 **Micycle:** I mean if they’re trying to kill us then we should kill them if we can

 **Benjamin Button:** Who should do it? Eddie or Bev?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why am I one of the options?? Do you know how fucking disgusted dead bodies are??? The diseases they carry??? I refuse to get anywhere near a dead body, especially if I have to be the one to kill it in the first place

 **Micycle:** okay that response eliminates eddie so

 **Micycle:** I guess beverly’s gonna have to do it

 **Hell Girl:** okay that’s fine I could probably manage

 **Hell Girl:** but we need a plan b. who’s gonna do it if I can’t?? Stan??

 **Staniella:** No thank you.

 **Trashmouth:** ill try if I need to

 **Billiam:** I can try

 **Benjamin Button:** I don’t think I could but if they killed you I would try

 **Hell Girl:** aww ben

 **Trashmouth:** eds if the killer killed me would you kill them

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’d probably thank them

_May 11 th 6:09 pm_

**Staniella:** Who here knows how to write well? I’d ask Richie and Eddie but they both suck at it.

 **Micycle:** Bill does!!

 **Hell Girl:** Ben does too!!!!

 **Benjamin Button:** I really don’t write that much

 **Staniella:** Would it be okay if I sent you two an essay I wrote for one of my classes? I’m not really a writing guy.

 **Billiam:** sure!! My email is billcdenbrough@yahoo.com

 **Benjamin Button:** Mine is benbuilds@gmail.com

 **Staniella:** Thank you, I’ll send it now.

 **Billiam:** I’ll send an email in response so I don’t flood the gc

 **Benjamin Button:** Me too!

 **Staniella:** Thank you. At least this is the last English class I have to take.

 **Hell Girl:** Ben saved my ass when I had to take those classes

**_“Stan”_ **

_May 12th 10:29 pm_

**Bill:** hey stan are you busy

 **Stan:** Not at the moment.

 **Stan:** Why do you ask?

**Bill:** what kind of bird is this?

 **Bill:** (waterbirdwithlongneck.jpg)

 **Stan:** Wow, that’s a great blue heron! What a nice photo!

 **Bill:** thanks!! Mike noticed it and we thought of you!

 **Stan:** Oh, that’s nice. **:** )

 **Bill:** haha no problem!! I’ll send you bird pics whenever I see them if u want

 **Stan:** I’d like that. Thanks again for helping me with the essay, I really appreciate it.

 **Bill:** ur welcome!! I can help with anything you need!!

**_“Garbage Man”_ **

_May 13 th 11:45 am_

**Mike:** (kermitthefrogmeme.jpg)

 **Mike:** saw this and thought of you and the fact you thought he was a turtle lmao

 **Garbage Man:** njksdajks Look it was a Mistake

 **Mike:** the funniest mistake

 **Garbage Man:** when will the judgement end

 **Mike:** do u know what animal Miss Piggy is?

 **Garbage Man:** yes I do I swear

 **Garbage Man:** she’s a cow lol

 **Mike:** you are a Comedian

 **Garbage Man:** I know I’m so fucking funny

 **Garbage Man:** and sick lmao

 **Mike:** bitch what are you okay?

 **Garbage Man:** yeah lol im sure I’ll be fine later it’s just annoying now

 **Mike:** lemme know if you need anything okay?

 **Garbage Man:** I will! Thanks mike

****

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 13 th 2:07 pm_

**Trashmouth:** @everyone im sick pay attention to me

 **Hell Girl:** lmao what’s wrong

 **Micycle:** still? Im sorry dude

 **Benjamin Button:** Are you okay? What type of sick are you feeling?

 **Billiam:** is eddie taking care of you lmao

 **Staniella:** He probably is, poor Eddie.

 **Trashmouth:** bitch what “poor eddie”???

 **Trashmouth:** im the sick one

 **Staniella:** Yes, but you’re impossible when you’re sick. Eddie’s told me about the time you got the flu when you all were 13.

 **Trashmouth:** okay look he was the one who decided he’d take care of me

 **Hell Girl:** aww that’s sweet

 **Billiam:** do u think u have the flu now

 **Trashmouth:** nah just have a headache and feeling kinda nasues

 **Staniella:** That’s not how nauseas is spelled.

 **Trashmouth:** go study ur stupid school stuff

 **Staniella:** I already studied today. Go be sick and make Eddie take care of you.

 **Trashmouth:** lol he’s actually working rn

 **Trashmouth:** so he’s busy and im bored

 **Micycle:** What does he do?

 **Trashmouth:** he’s a teacher assistant at an elementary school

 **Trashmouth:** and he’s going to a conference soon **:** (

**Hell Girl:** aww poor richie. but that’s cute!! Do u work anywhere?

 **Trashmouth:** I work at a radio station part time

 **Trashmouth:** I used to also work part-time at a bar but then the owner sold it because nobody really went there

 **Trashmouth:** I was gonna find another one but since ill have to ask for a break soon for camp im just gonna wait until summers over

 **Benjamin Button:** I’m sorry, Richie. I’d give you attention, but I really have to go to class now. Sorry! I hope you feel better!

 **Trashmouth:** I’m gonna go sleep now anyways, have fun in class lol

_May 13 th 5:47 pm_

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m done with work and I checked on Richie again and he’s still asleep

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(richieasleepinbed.jpg)

 **Micycle:** he looks so sweet and peaceful when he’s asleep

 **Hell Girl:** aww he’s cute

 **Staniella:** Will you be making soup?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah, it’ll be ready soon

 **Staniella:** Can I come over and have some?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Lmao yeah sure

 **Hell Girl:** njkasnd send pictures pls

 **Staniella:** (eddieandstanselfie.jpg)

 **Hell Girl:** absolute angels!!!! the both of you!!!!

 **Micycle:** why is everybody in this chat attractive? It’s not fair

 **Staniella:** Thank you both. I’m not really, but I appreciate it.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Lol Stan’s super embarrassed

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(embarrassedstanlookingatphone.jpg)

 **Staniella:** Oh, it sounds like Richie’s waking up.

 **Hell Girl:** njmadknsd everyone’s so cute

 **Hell Girl:** mike send a picture of you and bill!!! I wanna know what yall look like!!

 **Micycle:** bill’s busy and I dunno if he wants me to send a pic but ill send one of me!

 **Micycle:** (selfieofmike.jpg)

 **Staniella:** Oh wow. You have very pretty eyes.

 **Hell Girl:** no hetero but ur hot af!!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wow, okay, your smile???

 **Micycle:** aww guys thanks **:** )

 **Staniella:** Richie is awake and says “It’s not fucking fair that everyone is hot and I look like a drowned rat”.

 **Micycle:** aww richie no you’re attractive!!

 **Staniella:** (richierestingheadoneddie’sshoulder.jpg)

 **Hell Girl:** richie looks like he’s feeling better!

 **Trashmouth:** (staneatingsoup.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** I am a bit

 **Trashmouth:** ill probably feel perfectly fine tomorrow

 **Billiam:** hey guys how’s the soup

 **Hell Girl:** bill!! Can you send us a picture?

 **Billiam:** uh yeah sure lol

 **Billiam:** (billandmike.jpg)

 **Billiam:** guess which one I am lmao

 **Micycle:** isn’t bill a handsome dude??

 **Hell Girl:** so!!!! Handsome!!!

 **Trashmouth:** literally wtf??? no homo but stop being hot

 **Staniella:** You have really cute dimples!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wow this is bad for my self-esteem

 **Micycle:** bev! Ben! what do yall look like??

 **Hell Girl:** (benandbevonabeach.jpg)

 **Hell Girl:** this is us from last summer!! Isn’t ben just the cutest you’ve ever seen??

 **Staniella:** Okay, wow, this really isn’t fair.

 **Trashmouth:** how the FUCK is everyone so hot??

 **Micycle:** yall are so cute!!!!

 **Billiam:** so pretty and so handsome!!!! Bev ur hair is so nice!!

 **Hell Girl:** thank you!!! I always cut it myself and ben always helps!!

 **Benjamin Button:** That’s such a nice picture of you, Bev **:** )

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I agree with Mike why tf is everybody in this chat Ridiculously Attractive??

 **Trashmouth:** eds does that include me???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Uhh

 **Hell Girl:**????

 **Staniella:** Eddie just left.

 **Staniella:** Richie just followed him.

 **Staniella:** I’m going to eat all of their soup.

 **Hell Girl:** njkndijfa do it

 **Billiam:** lmao it’s what they deserve

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We’re back

 **Trashmouth:** yo stan wtf why would you eat our soup

 **Hell Girl:** why aren’t yall Talking aren’t yall hanging out

 **Staniella:** I’m talking to Eddie. We’re trying to talk to Richie, but he’s a dumbass.

 **Trashmouth:** you come into my house

 **Staniella:** It’s an apartment.

 **Trashmouth:** eat My soup

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I was the one who made the soup

 **Trashmouth:** on the day of my daughter’s wedding?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Oh my god

 **Staniella:** Your “daughter” only knows five people. She doesn’t even know any other cats. Even if she did, I don’t think she could fall in love.

 **Trashmouth:** don’t talk about ur sister that way

 **Staniella:** You aren’t my father, Richard.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Oh god Richie just turned on the Shrek the Third soundtrack in defiance

 **Billiam:** lmao have fun guys

 **Micycle:** bill and I are going to study now, goodnight!!

 **Trashmouth:** goodnight from all of us!!

 **Hell Girl:** goodnight!!

**_“Fucking Loser <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:00 pm._

**Eddie:** Rich I’ve tried calling you three goddamn times, answer your damn phone. Are we going to your parent’s house tonight for dinner?

 **Eddie:** I know that you were feeling kind of sick last night so I was wondering if you need me to cancel for us if we were planning on going

 **Fucking Loser <3: **idk eds I might be too sick

 **Fucking Loser <3:** u might have to play doctor on me lol

 **Eddie:** Answer the damn question I’m running errands and I need to know if I need to pick anything up for dinner tonight

 **Eddie:** I also need to know if you really are feeling sick so I can pick up some soup

 **Fucking Loser <3: **aww you love me

 **Fucking Loser <3: **but no don’t worry I don’t need soup

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I do however need spaghetti **;** )

 **Eddie:** You know what you can actually have dinner with your parents without me

 **Fucking Loser <3: **noo babe they only let me come when I bring you

 **Fucking Loser <3: **ur their favorite

 **Fucking Loser <3: **oops *they’re

 **Fucking Loser <3: **gotta use the right there so you’ll actually still come to dinner lmao

 **Fucking Loser <3: **eds?

**_“Hell on Screen <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:04 pm_

**Eddie:** (screenshotofrichiemiscorrectinghimself.jpg)

 **Eddie:** LOOK AT WHAT THIS DUMBASS JUST DID

 **Fucking loser <3: **HJDSFHJDBSKJAS EDDIE

 **Bill:** richie,,,,,

 **Stanley:** How did you mess up that badly?

 **Mike:** Fucking f

 **Bill:** f

 **Bev:** f

 **Ben:** f

 **Fucking loser <3: **hmmm,

 **Fucking loser <3: **I can’t help but Notice a detail

 **Eddie:** What, that you can’t fucking write?

 **Eddie:** We already knew that

 **Fucking loser <3: **nice contact name you have for me eds <3 **;** )

 **Eddie:** What??

 **Eddie:** Oh

 **Bev:** lmao he caught you

 **Ben:** Aww Eddie cares about Richie!!!

 **Eddie:** No I don’t

 **Eddie:** The contact name is me

 **Eddie:** Rating him

 **Eddie:** I see him as less than three

**_“Hell Girl”_ **

_May 14 th 12:16 pm_

**Trashmouth:** okay you said we could talk about eddie

 **Hell Girl:** I did!!

 **Trashmouth:** I know u don’t know him like I do but like

 **Trashmouth:** it’s weird for him to have a heart on a contact name

 **Trashmouth:** espeicllay his 10000% platonic roommate who is his best friend

 **Hell Girl:** that was not even spelling but ignoring that

 **Hell Girl:** It sounds like he likes you too??

 **Trashmouth:** haha what

 **Trashmouth:** I never said I liked him hahahahaha

 **Hell Girl:** ….

 **Trashmouth:** …...

 **Hell Girl:** Richie

 **Trashmouth:** okay I like him

 **Hell Girl:** it sounds like he likes you too

 **Hell Girl:** maybe you should go for it!

 **Hell Girl:** what’s the worst-case scenario?

 **Trashmouth:** he Kills me

 **Hell Girl:** njasdnkas

 **Hell Girl:** why would he Kill you

 **Trashmouth:** to avoid awkward situations idk

**_“Hell on Screen <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:31 pm_

**Bev:** Hey guys sorry this is unrelated but

 **Bev:** Hypothetically speaking

 **Bev:** if someone told you they Like Liked you

 **Bev:** but you didn’t Like Like them back

 **Bev:** would you kill them??

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 14 th 12:31 pm_

**Tall Gay:** FNJKSAHAJJS BEV

****

**_“Ben <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:32 pm_

**Ben <3: **Uhh Bev?? Are you alright?

**_“Hell on Screen <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:34 pm_

**Eddie:** Depends

 **Eddie:** Is it Hitler telling me this

 **Magic Mike:** Bev are you planning on murdering someone

 **Magic Mike:** Because you would probably lose your job for that

 **Bev:** omg no

 **Birdwatcher:** If you are, don’t say anything here. I won’t lie to the cops for you.

 **Ben <3: **I’d lie to the cops for you Bev

 **Ben <3: **But please don’t kill anyone

 **Bev:** hjkafasjfdh Ben thank you but no don’t worry

 **Tall Gay:** spagheds might help with the murdering if he’s in his Especially Feral mood

 **Bev:** lmao at least eddie’s on my side

 **Eddie:** Fucking “spagheds”? Really bitch?

 **Eddie:** And the fuck do you mean by “Especially Feral” mood

 **Eddie:** You’re one to talk dipshit

 **Tall Gay:** oh shit ur angrey now lol

 **Eddie:** You are the Bane of My Existence you fucking asshole

 **Tall Gay** **:** I love our pet names eds **;** )

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 14 th 12:42 pm_

**Tall Gay** **:** how do I stop being Gay for him

 **Bev:** Fuck dude I dunno

 **Bev:** are you sure you Need to stop being Gay for him??

 **Tall Gay** **:** look dude I’m like Sure he doesn’t like me

 **Bev:** how does he usually act with people?

 **Tall Gay** **:** he’s such a little monster lol

 **Tall Gay** **:** he’s so cute

 **Bev:** How does he act w/ you?

 **Tall Gay** **:** even more of a monster and even cuter tbh

 **Tall Gay:** he’s also affectionate w me

 **Tall Gay** **:** which is cool as fuck but also hell

 **Tall Gay** **:** because I get to have contact with him

 **Tall Gay** **:** but I want More

 **Tall Gay** **:** but at least he might not kill me lmao

 **Bev:** tbh that’s the Most Important Thing

**_“Ben <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:47 pm _

**Ben <3: **Beverly

 **Ben <3: **Dear

 **Ben <3: **What was that

 **Bev:** lmao

 **Bev:** (screenshotofrichiesayingeddiemightkillhim.jpg)

 **Ben <3: **Jjfdskhf Bev

 **Ben <3: **But why did you just Ask That

 **Ben <3: **Now they might think you’re suspicious

 **Bev:** nah lol they won’t

**_“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3”_ **

_May 14 th 12:49 pm_

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Rich you still need to tell me if we’re going to dinner with your parents tonight

 **Trashmouth:** ughhhh whyyyy

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Because you fucking asshat Maggie messaged me again asking if we were. She needs to know how much food to prepare

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **What do I tell her

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 14 th 12:51 pm_

**Trashmouth:** (screenshotofeddie’spreviousmessage.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** can someone pls tell me why my mother is messaging my roommate to see if we’re coming to dinner tonight instead of messaging her own son

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Can someone please tell me why my roommate still hasn’t answered my question

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Can someone also please tell me why the FUCK that’s his contact name for me

 **Hell Girl:** lmao richie

 **Staniella:** Richie, maybe it’s because she knows she won’t get a direct answer from you, so she has to ask your more responsible roommate.

 **Staniella:** Eddie, maybe it’s because your roommate is irresponsible.

 **Staniella:** I don’t have an answer for the contact name. Really Richie, what the fuck?

 **Trashmouth:** in my defense

 **Trashmouth:** im gay and I forgot to change it before I took the screenshot

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **nfjskhfk Richie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I just messaged Maggie back and we’re having dinner with them tonight

 **Trashmouth:** ughhhh eds why

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Maybe because I love your parents and want to see them

 **Trashmouth:** u literally saw mags yesterday

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Idc

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **They love us and want to see us

 **Billiam:** how often do u see his parents eddie?

 **Trashmouth:** god like everyday

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **At least three times a week

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Excuse me for wanting a nice relationship with them

 **Benjamin Button:** Aww!! **:’** )

 **Micycle:** that’s so domestic and cute omg

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No it’s not

 **Trashmouth:** him and mags are in a book club together

 **Hell Girl:** NJSFKAGIAS WHAT

 **Trashmouth:** fellas is it gay to be in a book club with your roommate’s mom

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stfu Richie

 **Billiam:** Is it just you two? And what type of books do you all read?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah. It’s just me and Maggie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **His dad Wentworth sometimes reads the book with us

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Usually it’s a book that one of us has heard a lot of good things about

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **But once a year or so we find a book that has really bad reviews, read it, and rip it to fucking shreds

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It’s the best lmao

 **Hell Girl:** how long have you and Richie’s mom been in your own book club??

 **Trashmouth:** god since he’s been like 5

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut up Richie. It’s only been since I was 13

 **Benjamin Button:** How did that happen?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I was having dinner with them and we were talking about how in English class we were reading The Outsiders, and Maggie started talking about how she loved the book. Eventually I finished it during lunch and when school let out, I went to Richie’s house to talk to her about it, and a week later she told me about a book that was similar to it and how she thought I’d like it and it’s just kinda been a thing since then??? We read at least one book a month and it’s great

 **Trashmouth:** I married a fucking loser

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stfu dick we aren’t married

 **Micycle:** that sounds so wholesome omg

 **Staniella:** What’s been your favorite book you two have read?

 **Hell Girl:** what’s been the fucking worst book lol

 **Hell Girl:** nfjskf stan we went two different ways

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **The favorite? We both really loved The Perks of Being a Wallflower so maybe that tbh

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shoutout to Perks for helping me realize I was gay

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **The worst book was probably?? The fucking book Feed. That was one that we saw good reviews for, so it made it worse

 **Trashmouth:** why don’t u invite me to ur book club

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We’ve tried a few times but you never wanna

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Also it lets us talk about you lmao

 **Hell Girl:** omg can I join I wanna talk about richie

 **Staniella:** Hmm sounds tempting tbh.

 **Trashmouth:** god u sound old

 **Trashmouth:** but u all talk about me?? Fucking what??

 **Trashmouth:** what do u all say??

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Sometimes she tells me funny stories about you about times I haven’t been around

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We talk about what it’s like to live with you

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **She’ll give me a recipe for a meal you like sometimes

 **Micycle:** So domestic

 **Billiam:** Wow

 **Hell Girl:** Guys eddie is cute

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3**: No??

 **Benjamin Button:** You have a book club with your best friend’s mom

 **Hell Girl:** where you gossip about him

 **Benjamin Button:** And she gives you his favorite recipes

 **Hell Girl:** that’s pretty cute eddie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No, it’s not!! > **:** (

 **Trashmouth:** I’ve been telling him for years but he still doesn’t believe me

 **Trashmouth:** (eddieblushingwhilelookingathisphone.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** look at him blushing lmao he’s so fucking cute

 **Trashmouth:** he smacked me again but it was worth it tbh

 **Trashmouth:** especially since he never smacks me hard enough to hurt lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I hate you

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Maggie and I are talking about this tonight

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **And at our next book club > **:** (

 **Staniella:** Lol.

 **Trashmouth:** how often do u all talk about me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You don’t need to know that

 **Hell Girl:** what are u having for dinner tonight??

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Maggie was talking about fixing pasta

 **Trashmouth:** but eddie if it’s spaghetti that’s cannibalism

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You know what I might just have dinner with your parents without you

 **Staniella:** I’ll replace Richie if you want.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Sure Stan that’d be great, I’m sure Maggie would be thrilled to have better company

 **Trashmouth:** why do you hate me eds

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Not my name dickwad

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We’re leaving at 5:30, just so you know

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m telling you now, in the group chat, so there are witnesses and you can’t say that you had no idea

 **Trashmouth:** ughh fine

 **Trashmouth:** but I’m wearing my ugliest Hawaiian shirt

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You say that as if you have attractive ones

 **Trashmouth:** come on babe u know u think they’re sexy

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why can’t you wear your dark blue button up? You know, the one with the grey buttons? You haven’t worn it since Valentine’s Day when we got burgers and snuck into that horror movie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It brings out the color in your eyes and you look actually fucking decent in it

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Even if the second to last button on it is slowly falling out and you won’t let me just fucking sew it back in place

 **Staniella:** That’s very specific, Eddie.

 **Billiam:** damn Mike why don’t you pay that much attention to clothing I hardly ever wear

 **Micycle:** sorry Bill I guess we aren’t as committed as Richie and Eddie are **:** /

 **Micycle:** years of friendship can’t compare to how long they’ve been Best Friends

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut up it’s not that weird

 **Trashmouth:** u can sew the button on if it really means that much to you lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Thank fucking god bring it to my room

**_“Hell Girl”_ **

_May 14 th 1:19 pm_

**Trashmouth:** ok he’s sewing the button and I am Gay

 **Hell Girl:** Richie it really seems like he likes you

 **Trashmouth:** he doesn’t!! what if I make a move and he stops being my friend

 **Hell Girl:** how long have you all been friends?

 **Trashmouth:** since we’ve been four

 **Hell Girl:** wow that’s 18 years

 **Hell Girl:** how long have you liked him?

 **Trashmouth:** since we’ve been four

 **Trashmouth:** granted though when we were kids, I didn’t really understand what it or love really was so back then it was more of a

 **Trashmouth:** “wow eds is my best friend and when we grow up, we’re gonna move to California and live together forever” and less of a

 **Trashmouth:** “wow eds is the love of my life and I would follow him anywhere as long as we can live together forever even if every time he looks at me I wanna die because I just wanna kiss and hold him and never let go and I just don’t think that it would be possible to do that without ruining my friendship with him because even though I’m a gay ass bitch who’s in love with my best friend, that’s what he is, my best friend, and that comes before anything else”

 **Trashmouth:** ya know, like it is now

 **Hell Girl:** Richie…

 **Trashmouth:** damn sorry about that

 **Trashmouth:** I tend to Overshare

 **Hell Girl:** dude it’s fine, I’m cool with it

 **Hell Girl:** have either of you all dated anyone??

 **Trashmouth:** recently? Like last year or whatever he dated this Stupid Fucking Guy Ryan for a few months

 **Trashmouth:** I called him Stupid Fucking Ryan (SFR for short)

 **Hell Girl:** why’d they break up?

 **Trashmouth:** haha uh me and SFR really didn’t,, uh,,, like each other,, at all

 **Trashmouth:** SFR eventually got mad at eds because I was Always Around and uh

 **Trashmouth:** he apparently said to eddie “I stg u two act more like a couple than we do” and “you two are always touching” and “you hold his hand but not mine”

 **Trashmouth:** and in his defense

 **Trashmouth:** that’s true

 **Hell Girl:** Oh my god

 **Trashmouth:** but only because eddie has a thing about germs and like we’ve known each other since we were four

 **Trashmouth:** he’s used to my germs

 **Trashmouth:** he wasn’t used to SFR’s germs

 **Hell Girl:** Richie that’s something that someone would do when they Like you

 **Trashmouth:** we’re Pals

 **Hell Girl:** so are Ben and I

 **Trashmouth:** fucking touché

 **Trashmouth:** you sound like my mom

 **Hell Girl:** she knows?

 **Trashmouth:** yeah. turns out when you come home from school every day singing about how you’re gonna marry your best friend, it’s difficult to keep that a secret from your parents

 **Hell Girl:** omg soft

 **Trashmouth:** ok I gotta go take a shower since The Cutest Boy in The Entire World will throw a hissy fit if I don’t shower now so ill have time to dry my hair and shit

 **Hell Girl:** think about it!!

 **Trashmouth:** lmao I’ll do it if you man up about telling ben

 **Trashmouth:** but not really because the phrase “man up” is stupid but idk how else to say it lol

 **Trashmouth:** okay bye

**_“Ben <3”_ **

_May 14 th 1:43 pm_

**Bev:** hey ben can you come over at around two?

 **Ben <3: **Yeah of course!

 **Ben <3: **Do you need me to bring anything?

 **Bev:** no just your cute self **:** )

 **Bev:** I wanted to talk to you about something

 **Ben <3: **Okay...

 **Ben <3: **Is it bad?

 **Bev:** nkdjfdsjn no of course not!! It’s good!! <3

 **Ben <3: **Haha good!! I’ll be there at 2!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 14 th 2:19 pm_

**Hell Girl:** (bevkissingablushingben.jpg)

 **Hell Girl:** guess who’s dating now lol

**_“Hell Girl”_ **

_May 14 th 2:19 pm_

**Hell Girl:** Your move, Tozier

**_“Maggie”_ **

_May 14 th 5:36 pm_

**Eddie:** Hey Maggie, Rich and I might be a little bit late tonight

 **Maggie:** That’s fine, dear. Is everything alright?

 **Eddie:** Yeah, traffic is just a bit worse than usual. I think there might have been a wreck, but I’m not sure. It shouldn’t be later than 6:30 though

 **Maggie:** Okay! Our new book has arrived, and I think we’re going to like it! **:** -)

 **Eddie:** I can’t wait!

 **Maggie:** Have you talked to Richie yet?

 **Eddie:** No, I don’t think I’ll bring it up to him

 **Eddie:** I love all of you. If it turns out that he doesn’t like me back, I don’t want to lose you either

 **Maggie:** You wouldn’t! **:** -(

 **Maggie:** Think about it more, please.

 **Eddie:** Alright, I will

 **Maggie:** Thank you! See you soon, dear! **:** -)

 **Eddie:** See you soon, Maggie **:** )

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 14 th 6:02 pm_

**Trashmouth:** lmao hey guys

 **Trashmouth:** congrats bev/ben

 **Trashmouth:** im at dinner with my parents and they r both talking to eds and im bored

 **Staniella:** It’s rude to be on your phone during dinner.

 **Billiam:** why aren’t you talking with them?

 **Trashmouth:** because it’s boring

 **Micycle:** What are they talking about?

 **Trashmouth:** his lame ass job

 **Trashmouth:** they’re talking about the conference and how he’ll be abandoning me

 **Hell Girl:** lmao fucking rip

 **Billiam:** did you end up wearing the shirt eddie wanted you to?

 **Trashmouth:** no and he Pouted

 **Trashmouth:** now they’re talking about camp

 **Billiam:** speaking of camp! We have to show up in a month and I still don’t know how to do Morse code so fucking rip

 **Hell Girl:** njfakjfsn I cant believe you got the job without knowing Morse code

 **Hell Girl:** oh! Stan! Birdwatcher is your contact name in my phone lol

 **Staniella:** I really like that, thanks Bev!

 **Micycle:** that’s a great name!!

 **Hell Girl:** mike!! Are you okay with yours being Magic Mike??

 **Micycle:** im okay with that njasdnjkasdn

 **Hell Girl:** Richie’s contact name is Tall Gay

 **Trashmouth:** lmao why not Trashmouth

 **Micycle:** why??

 **Trashmouth:** that’s my regular nickname

 **Billiam:** it sounds like an insult

 **Trashmouth:** oh it 100% was lol

 **Trashmouth:** some fucking asshole in middle school started to call me that after I kept making jokes about fucking his mom haha

 **Trashmouth:** jokes on him though

 **Trashmouth:** he ended up living with me

 **Staniella:** A love story for the ages.

 **Trashmouth:** I personally think that Ed’s contact name in your all’s phones should be Little Devil

 **Hell Girl:** not “eds”?

 **Trashmouth:** nah that’s my special boyfriend/fiancée/husband nickname for him

 **Trashmouth:** and that also applies to Eddie Spaghetti, Pasta, and all of my other names for him

 **Trashmouth:** including husband B)

 **Staniella:** Lmao I thought it was “Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3”.

 **Billiam:** haha

 **Micycle:** bill I found you a present lol

 **Micycle:** you’re gonna love it

 **Billiam:**!!!!!! Okay!!!!

 **Benjamin Button:** Hi everyone!! I was cooking with my mom!! What’s the present??

 **Micycle:** (bike.jpg)

 **Micycle:** come by tomorrow to pick it up

 **Billiam:**!!!!! Thank you!!! I needed a new bike!! Rip silver

 **Trashmouth:** who tf is silver

 **Billiam:** my old bike

 **Billiam:** she got hit by a car last year

 **Staniella:** I’m sorry to hear that.

 **Trashmouth:** rip lol

 **Micycle:** bev what do you want your contact name to be

 **Hell Girl:** if not bev then im okay with it being Ember in anyone’s phone but im not picky

 **Benjamin Button:** Really??

 **Hell Girl:** yeah **:** )

 **Trashmouth:** why?

 **Hell Girl:** Ben wrote me a poem in middle school

 **Hell Girl:** “Your hair is winter fire, January Embers. My heart burns there, too.”

 **Hell Girl:** which is the softest and sweetest shit ever

 **Hell Girl:** We’ve practically been dating since 10th grade

 **Trashmouth:** lmao what’s that like

 **Staniella:** Wow.

 **Staniella:** Ben seems very sweet.

 **Hell Girl:** god he’s the best

 **Benjamin Button:** I’m really not, that’s you!!

 **Hell Girl:** no!! you!!

 **Trashmouth:** oh hell no

 **Trashmouth:** as happy I am for yall you are Not bringing that Sappy Relationship stuff here on my Wholesome group chat

 **Hell Girl:** understandable but you’re fucking one to talk lmao

 **Hell Girl:** Mr. fucking “we’ll grow old together, I love you eds”

 **Trashmouth:** im telling eddie spaghetti that you’re bullying me

 **Trashmouth:** I tried telling him but he just told me to turn my phone off **:’** (

 **Trashmouth:** so bye

_May 14 th 6:32 pm_

_Magic Mike added you, Ben <3, Billiard, and Birdwatcher to a group._

**Magic Mike:** Okay, they’re gay for each other, right?

 **Birdwatcher:** Yes, absolutely.

 **Billiard:** fnsjkfj mike I thought when you said “let’s talk about it” you meant the two of us

 **Bev:** lmao me and ben talk about it too

 **Bev:** but also like

 **Bev:** I kinda feel like I shouldn’t be in this chat?

 **Bev:** I’ve kinda talked to richie a bit about it

 **Ben <3: **Yeah… he really seems to like Eddie

 **Bev:** we’re growing closer

 **Billiard:** should someone start talking to Eddie?

 **Billiard:** to see if he likes him back?

 **Bev:** I mean I started talking to Richie specifically because I wanted to know and I didn’t think that Eddie would Like That

 **Magic Mike:** Good point but also, I think we’re all friends?

 **Ben <3: **Me too! **:** )

 **Birdwatcher:** I think so too, and I think Eddie might agree, but I’ve lived next to them for years, and Eddie’s nice and we’re friends, but he’s gotten weird when I’ve mentioned it.

 **Billiard:** I can try talking to him

 **Billiard:** I’ll send him an article about washing hands or something lol

 **Magic Mike:** lmao alright

_Bev changed the group name to “Operation Reddie”_

**Bev:** I think this is fitting haha

 **Billiard:** jkfdkakaj is Reddie their ship name

 **Bev:** yes

 **Ben <3: **What’s our couple name haha

 **Bev:** Benverly

 **Ben <3: **Ldhsajkhfa that took no time at all

 **Bev:** I came up with it in 10th grade fjdwskf

 **Birdwatcher:** I didn’t sign up for this when I applied for the job.

 **Birdwatcher:** But I guess I don’t regret it or anything.

 **Magic Mike:** I’m glad **:** )

 **Birdwatcher:** Good. **:** )

 **Bev:** stan likes us!

 **Birdwatcher:** You all are really cool people. It’s not what I expected from the job, but it’s nice.

 **Ben <3: **That’s so sweet!!

 **Magic Mike:** haha Reddie is fucking missing out

 **Bev:** so like what do we do if eddie ends up liking him back

 **Bev:** because as much as I Love meddling in people’s lives and you all are Super Cool

 **Bev:** we haven’t really met each other and it might cross the line to Meddle

 **Ben <3: **Maybe we could wait to really do anything until camp? Then we can all become closer and then we’ll be able to see them interact!

 **Ben <3: **I still think it’s a good idea for Bill to talk to Eddie about it after a while

 **Magic Mike:** That would be better tbh

 **Birdwatcher:** As fun as it might be to talk about them and think about whether or not they like each other, we also have to remember that they are real people who could get hurt. We have to know that even if we might all become really good friends, we aren’t there yet, and we might not get there if we start to actively meddle.

 **Billiard:** that’s a super valid point

 **Bev:** yeah, I want them to get together if eddie likes him too but I don’t want to fuck something up and not be friends

 **Ben <3: **So, it’s agreed that we won’t really do anything except see if Eddie likes Richie back?

 **Magic Mike:** yeah, I think so

 **Birdwatcher:** Alright, good. I guess we’ll see what happens. I gotta go study for my exams.

 **Bev:** bye good luck!!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 14 th 10:57 pm_

**Eddie:** Hey guys we’re leaving Rich’s parent’s house now

 **Bev:** wow you all have been there for a long fucking time

 **Eddie:** I’m so tired but I always like seeing Maggie and Wentworth

 **Bev:** is Richie driving?

 **Eddie:** Yeah, he usually drives there and I usually drive back, but I’ve been drinking some wine and I’m pretty tired. And Richie doesn’t sleep properly

 **Eddie:** He gets his terrible sleep schedule from his parents I stg

 **Eddie:** If I wasn’t there, the three of them could stay up for fucking hours after this

 **Eddie:** Maggie is an absolute party animal

 **Billiard:** ur relationship with Richie’s mom is adorable

 **Eddie:** Shh

 **Bev:** aww he’s too sleepy and drunk to tell you to stfu

 **Bev:** how soft and cute

 **Eddie:** Shhhhhhh

 **Eddie:** Why tf are u all awake

 **Bev:** it’s not that late lol

 **Billiard:** I’m writing rn so I’ll be going to bed at like fucking 4 am or some shit

 **Bev:** what are you writing?

 **Billiard:** a story about a demon space clown that my little brother Georgie had a dream about lmao

 **Bev:** njdakf not what I was expecting but Okay

 **Eddie:** Is he,,, okay,,?

 **Billiard:** yeah he’s fine I just thought it’d be fun lol

 **Bev:** so ur like a Writer?

 **Billiard:** I guess technically?

 **Bev:** that’s so cool!

 **Eddie:** Richie is asking if you’ve ever written smut

 **Billiard:** hfjsdgfaksk no

 **Bev:** lmao are you reading these messages to him as he drives?

 **Eddie:** Yeah wtf else am I supposed to do?

 **Billiard:** knskdahflj you could sleep

 **Bev:** make richie carry you inside the house

 **Eddie:** “That’d be fucking easy, you weigh fucking nothing haha”

 **Eddie:** If you never hear from Richie again, I’ve murdered him **:** )

 **Bev:** fucking rip

 **Billiard:** I’ll write his eulogy 

**Billiard:** “richie was

 **Bev:** yes??

 **Billiard:** and now he isn’t”

 **Eddie:** Richie says that now he can’t wait for me to murder him so I can put that on his tombstone so thanks for that

 **Eddie:** Do I still get arrested if he was willing to die?

 **Eddie:** Because I’m tempted

 **Bev:** I mean probably yeah

 **Bev:** cannibal café guy got arrested and his victim was willing

 **Billiard:** lmao that was so fucked up

 **Eddie:** Fucking what

 **Eddie:** Actually, no, fuck that, I don’t want to hear about that shit

 **Billiard:** hey eddie what’s richie doing

 **Eddie:** Earlier he started playing one of my cd’s, so he’s currently singing along to it

 **Eddie:** It’s nice

 **Bev:** omg soft

 **Billiard:** what’s the cd

 **Eddie:** It’s the Dirty Dancing soundtrack

 **Eddie:** Which is a Good movie okay

 **Bev:** nfjshkjdks that’s one of Ben’s favorite movies

 **Eddie:** Well fucking deserved

 **Billiard:** lmao is richie a good singer

 **Eddie:** Richie says “I am the best singer that has ever blessed this world”

 **Eddie:** He’s obviously joking because he legitimately thinks he’s a bad singer

 **Eddie:** He’s not, he’s actually good

 **Eddie:** But most of the time he sings badly on purpose

 **Eddie:** Lmao he’s so embarrassed it’s so cute

 **Bev:** I wanna hear him sing

 **Billiard:** let’s have a concert where it’s just richie singing karaoke to us

 **Eddie:** He’s singing badly again because he doesn’t want me filming him

 **Bev:** he’s shy !!!

 **Eddie:** He’s shy only when someone is complimenting him or says something sincere

 **Eddie:** Otherwise Richie really has No Shame

 **Eddie:** He wants me to take it back because “Eddie that doesn’t make me sound cool and punk rock”

 **Eddie:** Even though he has never done anything in his life to warrant anyone thinking that he’s cool

 **Eddie:** Because he is a Loser

 **Bev:** lol same

 **Billiard:** Mood

 **Eddie:** Guess we’re all losers

 **Eddie:** (Richie the most)

 **Eddie:** We’re almost home!!

 **Eddie:** I’ll get to sleep!!

 **Bev:** haha I’m happy for you

 **Bev:** eddie, what do you want your contact name in my phone to be?

 **Bev:** and I don’t want it to just be eddie

 **Eddie:** I don’t know? Why can’t it just be Eddie?

 **Bev:** don’t you have a nickname?

 **Eddie:** I’ve never had a nickname that wasn’t an insult

 **Eddie:** And I don’t really want it to be “Wheezy” or “Girly Boy”

 **Eddie:** Richie wants me to point out that he’s given me several nicknames

 **Bev:** but those are his special boyfriend nicknames njksadnkdf

 **Eddie:** Ugh, I saw. Richie’s such a dumbass

 **Billiard:** what are things you’re interested in? maybe you could pick a name based off of that?

 **Eddie:** I like cars

 **Eddie:** And mechanical things

 **Billiard:** oh???

 **Bev:** I was Not expecting that njdnkjnasj

 **Eddie:** Why? Am I not manly enough?

 **Bev:** no!! just because it seems really messy

 **Bev:** and you don’t seem to like being dirty, ya know? Pls don’t think I’m like That

 **Eddie:** Oh. I’m sorry. That was unfair of me

 **Bev:** it’s okay!!

 **Bev:** what’s ur favorite type of car?

 **Eddie:** I mean I think that every car is cool

 **Eddie:** When Rich and I were younger, I used to help around with cars to make some extra money. A neighbor had a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro and I had the most fun with that

 **Eddie:** So that would probably be my favorite

 **Bev:** LMAO wait I have the perfect name for you

 **Small Gay:** What is it?

 **Bev:** small gay

 **Small Gay:** I’m not small

 **Bev:** please??? It’ll match with Richie!!

 **Small Gay:** Ugh, fine. I’m too tired for this shit. We’re also finally home, so we’ll talk to you all tomorrow

 **Small Gay:** Goodnight everyone

 **Billiard:** gn!!

 **Bev:** goodnight!!

 **Small Gay:** Richie also says goodnight

 **Bev:** lmao goodnight richie

 **Billiard:** gn richie haha

****

**_“Eddie”_ **

_May 15 th 9:21 am_

**Bill:** (articleabouthealthbenefitsofgingerandcinnamon)

 **Bill:** hey eddie I found this article and I thought of you lol

 **Eddie:** You may laugh but there are genuinely lots of health benefits of spices

 **Bill:** no I get it I’m not laughing at u

 **Eddie:** Oh

 **Eddie:** Really?

 **Bill:** no jsdnka sorry if it sounded like I was!!

 **Eddie:** No, I’m sorry. I’m used to people making fun of me over it, so I tend to get defensive. Like last night with Bev

 **Bill:** you saved me from black mold so I have no right to laugh at you at all haha

 **Bill:** but it sucks that people have been shitty! I’m here to talk if you need to!

 **Eddie:** It’s been four years, so it’s fine. Thanks though! I’m here for you too

 **Eddie:** Ugh Richie’s being so loud

 **Bill:** lmao what’s he doing?

 **Eddie:** He’s singing All Star to the cat again

 **Eddie:** I can’t believe he found her in a dumpster

 **Bill:** I cant believe he named her shrek lol

 **Eddie:** It was his favorite movie when we were young and he found her in a dumpster apparently so I’m just glad he didn’t name her something worse

 **Bill:** how long have u known him again?

 **Eddie:** I guess forever? Before we moved to Cedar Edge, we lived in Springston about thirty minutes away from Derry. We grew up in the same neighborhood but we became friends when we were four. We were in the same preschool class. We were seated next to each other and I asked for a crayon, then he decided that we were best friends and never left me alone again. For the rest of that year, he’d never shut up. He always asked me to spend the night and though I wasn’t able to do that because of my mom, she eventually let us hang out and we never stopped

 **Bill:** that’s cute!

 **Eddie:** I’m sorry, I’m rambling. How long have you known Mike?

 **Bill:** since we’ve been 12. I was hanging out in the woods alone and he came by all fucked up. I asked him wtf happened and he told me that the town’s local bully (psychopath) beat him up and started chasing him

 **Bill:** I brought him to my house and me and my mom helped him and we ended up talking a lot and became friends

 **Eddie:** That sucks that he was beat up, but at least you all got to meet?

 **Bill:** yeah the guy who did it was Fucked Up

 **Bill:** he beat Mike up specifically because he’s racist and homophobic and generally the worst. We live in the most bigoted town I can think of, but he was the cherry on top

 **Eddie:** That’s awful, I’m so sorry

 **Bill:** yeah he’s in an asylum now lol

 **Eddie:** I’m sorry what

 **Bill:** yeah turns out his killed his dad and a few kids. He almost killed my little brother Georgie but he was able to run away

 **Eddie:** Oh?? My god??

 **Bill:** yeah haha Derry is fucked up

 **Bill:** Mike and I have been trying to save up money so we can move to a different town together

 **Eddie:** That’s what Richie and I did, and it was honestly worth it. I’m glad I started working and saving money early

 **Bill:** how hard was it? And how did you do it? If you don’t mind me asking lol

 **Eddie:** Well saving money for myself wasn’t that bad. It took mom a lot of convincing to even let me get a job, but she ended up letting me when I told her I needed job experience so I could get a great job in the future

 **Eddie:** Since she knew about the job, I would take the checks I would get and go to the bank to put two thirds of the money in a secret account I made for myself and put the rest on the bank account she knew about, which she said she was saving for a birthday gift when I turned 18. So that was what I did for three years, not counting all of the work I took from people in town, fixing up their bikes and things like that, always putting it in the secret account

 **Eddie:** At 17, I started to slowly pack up the things I wanted to take with me. I would tell mom I was throwing them away, but I just left them with Richie. I wanted to get out as soon as I turned 18, but I couldn’t buy a house at 17, and since he’s two months younger than me, Richie wouldn’t have been able to either. I love his parents, but I knew that if stayed there, mom would’ve been able to find me

 **Eddie:** We looked into things, and decided Richie could get emancipated. It would mean that Richie was allowed to be on his own and his parents weren’t responsible for him anymore. I couldn’t do it or else mom might’ve killed me. We asked them if they could, and after some explaining, they agreed, though Richie still stayed with them for the time being. After that, we were able to look for apartments hours away and we eventually found this one, and although there had to be a lot of improvements, we loved it. It’s technically in his name but I put in money for it, and in September, we started getting everything ready for November, when I would turn eighteen

 **Eddie:** Maggie and Wentworth chipped in a little for the rent, but it was mostly the two of us. It was kinda difficult, the entire process of getting an apartment ready to live in, with the repairs and decorating, while having a full-time job and school, having to get good grades. At that point, I was taking college classes online, and he was working, since we were both able to skip 12th grade and had graduated early. Mom was proud of me since she thought it would look good on a job application or whatever

 **Eddie:** I had put in my two week-notice so I was done the day before I turned 18, the apartment was completely ready, and I withdrew all of the money from my secret account, closing it. On my birthday, I played along with her, she gave me the money from the regular account, and everything was going okay. My plan had been to sit down and have dinner with her and calmly let her know I was leaving, but then she had started to talk shit about how even though I’m an adult, there are still things I shouldn’t do. Meaning guys, specifically Richie. Then she kinda started to insult him, and I snapped. I told her that I was gay and leaving and I never wanted to see her again. She, of course, blamed Richie for everything, but I didn’t stay and listen

 **Eddie:** Rich and I fuck with each other a lot, it’s how our dynamic works, but I always think about this, and I will always be grateful. We had this incredibly detailed plan about moving and escaping the town for three years. We were going to go at 10 pm sharp, but I ran to his house at 11:02 am, and we left two minutes later, no questions asked. I found out later from Maggie that he had been ready to leave with me since he had woken up at 6 am, something he never does, but he did that day, because he knows that’s when I wake up, and he wanted to be prepared in case something went wrong

 **Eddie:** That’s how we saved money and moved out so young but also like

 **Eddie:** My mom was emotionally abusive and manipulative so take it with a grain of salt

 **Bill:** eddie holy shit

 **Bill:** that’s so impressive omg

 **Eddie:** Thanks. It took a lot of planning and going behind her back. If she found out, I don’t know what would’ve happened. She’d probably try to make me move away

 **Bill:** it’s really brave of you to stand up to your mom

 **Eddie:** You sound like Richie haha

 **Bill:** you two are really close

 **Eddie:** He’s my family

 **Eddie:** But don’t tell him that, it’ll make his ego grow even more and he already has a huge fucking five-head

 **Bill:** lmao don’t worry your love for richie is safe with me

 **Eddie:** What love?? There’s?? no Love??? What??? Haha??

 **Bill:** haha eddie like since he’s your family

 **Eddie:** Oh right

 **Eddie:** That’s what you meant

 **Eddie:** Well I have to go pack for my conference now so bye

 **Bill:** haha okay just know I’m here if you want to talk. About richie or anything else

 **Eddie:** Hahaha okay bye

**_“Fucking Loser <3”_ **

_May 16 th, 9:01 am_

**Eddie:** Okay I’m at the hotel

 **Fucking Loser <3:** come back I miss u

 **Eddie:** Rich, it’s only for two nights, it’ll be okay

 **Fucking Loser <3:** but consider this

 **Fucking Loser <3:** no

 **Eddie:** Oh my god

 **Fucking Loser <3:** why did u even have to go **:** (

 **Fucking Loser <3:** there are people there and u hate people

 **Eddie:** It’s for people who work with kids to learn new ideas and activities to do with them

 **Fucking Loser <3:** but u already know tons

 **Eddie:** I like seeing if there’s anything else

 **Fucking Loser <3:** okay **:** (

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16th 3:33 pm_

**Fucking Loser <3: **lmao hey guys whassup my bois

 **Fucking Loser <3:** ya pal richie rich is drunkie drunk

 **Bev:** richie why are you drunk

 **Bev:** where’s eddie

 **Fucking Loser <3:** he is G one

 **Fucking Loser <3:** and I am sa d

 **Fucking Loser <3:** therfor I drink

 **Fucking Loser <3: :**)

 **Bev:** jesus richie

 **Bev:** where did Eddie go?

 **Eddie:** I’m at a work conference in Portland

 **Eddie:** Rich, you’re so dramatic

 **Fucking Loser <3: **You’re s o dmratic

 **Eddie:** Richie I stg if you’re going to get drunk whenever I leave, I’m sending you to my therapist and you can’t say no

 **Fucking Loser <3: **noooo

 **Eddie:** You know how much I hate it when you drink alone

 **Eddie:** At least when you were at the bar before you brought home Shrek, I was at the apartment

 **Eddie:** But now I can’t fucking make sure you’ll be okay and I’m going to be distracted and worried for the entire fucking conference

 **Fucking Loser <3: **eds u Car e aboyt me?

 **Eddie:** What kind of question is that? Jesus Christ Richie, I’m messaging you privately. Don’t message the group again

**_“Fucking Loser <3”_ **

_May 16 th 3:37pm _

**Eddie:** Richie what’s going on

 **Fucking Loser <3: **wh at do u mwan

 **Eddie:** It’s 3:46 in the afternoon and you’re drunk

 **Eddie:** Not to mention this is the second time you’ve gotten drunk this month, despite your rule to only drink once a month because your family has a history of alcohol addiction and you know that it would be easy for you to get addicted too

 **Eddie:** And I’ve told you time and time again not to get drunk when I’m not around to take care of you because when you drink alone you get sad and I can’t fucking stand it when you’re sad and I can’t do anything about it

 **Fucking Loser <3: **i’m sory eds

 **Fucking Loser <3: **r u mad at me

 **Eddie:** I’m just worried. As much as I give you shit, you’re my best friend and I really care about you. I like making sure you’re safe and I can’t do that when you get drunk while I’m 3 hours away

 **Fucking Loser <3: **sorry edie spageti

 **Fucking Loser <3: **i luv u

 **Eddie:** I love you too

 **Fucking Loser <3: **no like

 **Eddie:** I have to go to another program; will you be okay?

 **Eddie:** “No like” what?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **nvm it&s ok go 3 ur thiny

 **Eddie:** ….

 **Eddie:** Stay safe, Richie. Try to sober up and don’t drink anymore

 **Eddie:** And make sure to hydrate

 **Eddie:** Okay?

 **Eddie:** Richie?

 **Eddie:** Are you there?

 **Eddie:** Rich?

**_“Stan”_ **

_May 16 th 3:44 pm_

**Eddie:** Hey Stan can you please check on Richie for me?

 **Stan:** I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m taking my exams right now. I only have a few minutes left in my break, and it’s two hours from the apartment.

 **Eddie:** Fuck fuck fuck

 **Eddie:** Okay

 **Stan:** Is this about the group chat?

 **Stan:** Is Richie okay?

 **Eddie:** I don’t know

**_“Ms. Torrez”_ **

_May 16 th 3:46 pm _

**Eddie:** Hi, Ms. Torrez, this is Eddie Kaspbrak. I’m at the conference in Portland, Maine. Unfortunately, I have a family emergency at home, so I have to leave early. You can take whatever pay you need to out of my paycheck, I’m very sorry for any inconvenience.

 **Ms. Torrez:** I wish you could have let me know sooner, but I know that things happen. I hope everything will be okay.

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 3:52 pm _

**Eddie:** Can you all please call Richie for me?

 **Eddie:** Then tell him to call me or call me yourself and let me know he’s okay?

 **Bev:** yeah ofc I’ll start calling him now

 **Ben:** Me too

 **Bill:** Mike and I will too

 **Stan:** I will too.

 **Eddie:** Thank you, if he answers and you decided to tell me yourself, don’t message me. I’m driving so please call me

 **Bev:** alright

**_“Richard”_ **

_May 16 th 3:53 pm _

**Stanley:** Richie, if you’re reading this, please call Eddie. He’s really worried about you.

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 16 th 3:56 pm _

**Bev:** richie? where the fuck are you???

 **Bev:** we’re fucking worried

 **Bev:** what the fuck’s going on??

 **Bev:** answer your phone I keep trying to call

**_“Gonzo”_ **

_May 16 th 3:59 pm _

**Ben:** Hey, Richie! Are you okay?

**_“Dick”_ **

_May 16 th 4:32 pm _

**Bill:** are you okay? we keep trying to call, please respond to someone

**_“Garbage Man”_ **

_May 16 th 4:52 pm _

**Mike:** hey dude, we’re all really fucking worried, what’s going on?

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 6:46 pm _

**Small Gay:** The fucker is okay

 **Small Gay:** His phone is dead and he’s fucking asleep

 **Bev:** how do u know?

 **Small Gay:** (richieasleeponcouchwithshotglassesoncoffeetable.jpg)

 **Bev:** you went home?

 **Small Gay:** Of course I did

 **Small Gay:** That was why I said to call instead of text

 **Ben <3: **Will you get in trouble for ditching?

 **Small Gay:** Probably not. I messaged my boss and told her I had a family emergency and had to go home

 **Small Gay:** But I probably will get in trouble for murdering him for scaring me like that

 **Small Gay:** And he made a mess > **:** (

 **Small Gay:** So I’ll be cleaning until he wakes up

 **Small Gay:** Ugh and I’m going to have to get food

 **Small Gay:** Goddammit Richie

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 16 th 6:50 pm _

**Bev:** he left his work conference

 **Ben <3: **To make sure that Richie was okay

 **Magic Mike:** Bill’s also been talking to him more

 **Magic Mike:** And he’s told me that it seems like he likes him back

 **Birdwatcher:** Eddie asked if I could check on him, but since I was taking my exams, I couldn’t. But I didn’t think he would just leave.

 **Birdwatcher:** But I don’t blame Eddie for being worried.

 **Birdwatcher:** That was fairly early in the afternoon.

 **Bev:** yeah it’s pretty concerning

 **Ben <3: **I don’t think we’re close enough to him to do anything, but I think that Eddie and Stan can help him

 **Magic Mike:** bev, how close are you to Richie?

 **Bev:** uhh,, maybe like?? with everyone it’s probably level 7 friendship out of 10, but with richie it’s probably like 8 out of ten??

 **Bev:** and like,, guys,,, he really likes eddie

 **Billiard:** eddie seems to like him too

 **Magic Mike:** I guess we’ll see what happens

**_“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier”_ **

_May 16 th 7:12 pm _

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Message me if you wake up before I’m home

 **Trashmouth:** eddie?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Good, you’re awake

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m at the store, do you need anything?

 **Trashmouth:** ur at the store?

 **Trashmouth:** like, home?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah dipshit

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I already have strawberries, since you love them after you drink

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I also have blue Gatorade, since you’re a monster who hates the red kind

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Did you need anything else?

 **Trashmouth:** how fucking long have I been passed out

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I came back early

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **did you not see the group messages?

 **Trashmouth:** I saw messages from you and that was my priority so no

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m getting dinner too

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We’ll discuss this later

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Drink some water

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 7:16 pm _

**Trashmouth:** hahahaha,,,, hey guys… what’s up…?

 **Hell Girl:** eddie’s gonna kill you lmao that’s what’s up

 **Benjamin Button:** He was really worried, Richie

 **Trashmouth:** I know I feel bad

 **Trashmouth:** and embarrassed

 **Hell Girl:** good. we were worried too, just so you know

 **Trashmouth:** sorry guys

 **Micycle:** Richie! You’re up!

 **Staniella:** Are you hungover?

 **Trashmouth:** not this time

 **Trashmouth:** I almost never drink that much

 **Trashmouth:** and if I do, I don’t usually sleep until I’m fairly sober or whatever

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Not including the time he brought home the cat

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He got so fucking drunk that night and then the next morning I had to remind him what he did

 **Hell Girl:** which was bring home a dumpster cat that he then named shrek

 **Billiam:** really dude wtf

 **Trashmouth:** she just seemed so sad **:** (

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He might try to tell you otherwise, but Richie’s actually a huge fucking softy

 **Trashmouth:** take that back!! I’m hardcore and cool!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I have a video of him crying because I cuddling with Shrek and he thought it was cute

 **Trashmouth:** wait what you told me you deleted that

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I lied

 **Trashmouth:** in my defense I was like Really drunk

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He was not That drunk

 **Hell Girl:** that’s so cute

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I know lmao

 **Trashmouth:** it’s not cute because it didn’t happen!!!!!

 **Trashmouth:** and sorry bev im gay

 **Hell Girl:** there goes my plan to seduce you damn

 **Trashmouth:** does anyone here actually “like like” women?

 **Staniella:** I do

 **Billiam:** I do

 **Benjamin Button:** I do, or really only one

 **Hell Girl:** I do too lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I tried to

 **Trashmouth:** he did. it was some of the worst months of my life it was fucking awful

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wait, really?

 **Trashmouth:** because u seemed miserable and that made me sad

 **Trashmouth:** not for any other reason hahahahndfjksdgia

**_“Hell Girl”_ **

_May 16 th, 7:43 pm_

**Trashmouth:** jhcfskgfjsa I meant to send that to you fucking shit

 **Hell Girl:**?? how did you fuck it up??

 **Trashmouth:** ur contact name is Hell Girl

 **Hell Girl:** fuck that’s such a cool name

 **Trashmouth:** did it seem sus???

 **Hell Girl:** the first message wasn’t

 **Hell Girl:** the second message was

 **Trashmouth:** I stg I’m changing ur contact name

 **The One (1) Girl:** to what

 **Trashmouth:** The One (1) Girl

 **The One (1) Girl:** that’s less cool

 **Trashmouth:** can’t make that mistake again

 **The One (1) Girl:** then rename the gc so my name can be Hell Girl

 **Trashmouth:** no

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th, 7:47 pm_

**Trashmouth:** babe when will u be home I miss u

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Idk Rich, by 8:30?

 **Trashmouth:** that’s so far away **:** (

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It’s less than an hour

 **The One (1) Girl:** richie has dependency issues

 **Trashmouth:** no!!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Don’t I fucking know it

 **Micycle:** who was the girl you tried to like and when was this?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **her name was Myra and it was in the 10th grade

 **Trashmouth:** ugh I would rather talk about my dependency issues than her

 **The One (1) Girl:** so you admit it!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Mom thought I might’ve been gay and I was in major denial and kept trying to convince myself that I was straight. Myra was in one of my classes and I would constantly catch her staring at me, so one day I asked her to sit with me and Richie at lunch

 **Trashmouth:** are u really telling the entire story

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **If they want to know, then yes

 **Benjamin Button:** I wanna know! If it’s not too invasive, of course!

 **The One (1) Girl:** yessss

 **Billiam:** yes pls

 **Staniella:** I’d like to hear the story.

 **Micycle:** I asked in the first place so yes lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Everyone wants to hear it, so I’m telling

 **Trashmouth:** fine whatever

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’ll be typing it out, so it’ll take a little while

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I asked Richie if I could ask her to sit with us and he got all weird, but he said sure, so I did. It was fine enough, she talked to us, mainly looking at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I tried telling myself it was because I liked her and I was just nervous. Anyways, a few days after doing that, I decided to ask her out. She was so happy and I just felt nauseous. I was hoping that when I told mom about it, she would tell me I wasn’t allowed to be in a relationship, so I could break up with her, but she was thrilled. I guess it was worth it, in her eyes. Sometimes we would go to the movies or other date like things. She would eat lunch with Richie and I every day at school and I knew that they didn’t exactly get along but I had no idea how much they hated each other. After four months, one day I came to lunch and they had both gotten there before me. They were arguing and they both looked fucking pissed. I asked what was going on, and Myra asked me to choose between her and Richie. Then he told her to fuck off then left the cafeteria. I broke up with her immediately, obviously. Even if he ignored me for a few days after that because he thought I was still with her, the dumbass. Eventually I asked him what the fuck was going on and why wasn’t he hanging out with me, and this dipshit said, and I motherfucking quote, “You didn’t choose her? You still wanna be my friend?” all sad and sappy and shit. Because, like I said, dumbass. The funny thing is the exact same thing happened with an ex-boyfriend of mine a year ago. We got in a fight and he told me to choose between him and Richie, and guess who I fucking chose again

 **Micycle:** Holy fucking shit

 **Staniella:** I second that, but also, with your ex-boyfriend, he made you choose? Between him or your best friend? Who was also your roommate? I still don’t know what he was expecting to happen.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I mean one of the reasons we got into the argument in the first place was because he was talking about me moving in with him

 **Trashmouth:** wait what u never told me that

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I didn’t?

 **Trashmouth:** uhh??? no???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3:** Oh

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Well that’s why the fight started

 **The One (1) Girl:** aww you chose richie twice

 **Billiam:** why were he and myra arguing in the first place?

 **Trashmouth:** oh god

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **That’s the thing!! I have no idea!!

 **Trashmouth:** wait what

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **What

 **Trashmouth:** eds u never knew why we were fighting???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wtf did I just say Richie

 **Trashmouth:** oh my god

 **The One (1) Girl:** what???

 **Staniella:** Is there something you would like to share with the class?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah why tf were you all fighting?

 **Trashmouth:** uhh

 **Trashmouth:** that’s for me to know

 **Trashmouth:** and for u to never find out

**_“The One (1) Girl”_ **

_May 16 th 7:55 pm _

**The One (1) Girl:** why were u all fighting???

 **Trashmouth:** you can never fucking tell eds about the shit that I say, capeesh?

 **The One (1) Girl:** not how u spell it but yes

 **Trashmouth:** okay so myra kinda found out that I maybe kinda sorta had a thing for him? and she got fucking pissed at me? and threatened to tell him? which is why I couldn’t believe he still wanted to be my friend? and I thought he just decided to ignore it? but apparently he had no idea this entire time? so idk where tf we are rn?

 **The One (1) Girl:** shit dude

 **The One (1) Girl:** how did she find out?? Did she overhear you talking about him? Or did she just have eyes?

 **Trashmouth:** okay ouch but fair

 **Trashmouth:** she may have caught me staring at him,,,, several times,,, and saw us be affectionate,,,, all the time,,,,

 **The One (1) Girl:** wow

 **Trashmouth:** there was also that time I crashed their “date” night

 **The One (1) Girl:** how did u do that

 **Trashmouth:** I knew that they were going one weekend but I didn’t know exactly what day or time so I just hung out in the arcade two days in a row until I saw them and then I played it off like I was planning on seeing the same movie as them completely by coincidence. It ended up being a showing of the Princess Bride

 **The One (1) Girl:** njkshaksjd what did eddie say

 **Trashmouth:** well when I first showed up myra was there and he said “oh well if you’re alone you should join us” but as soon as myra wasn’t in earshot he whispered “thank fucking god you’re here”

 **The One (1) Girl:** lol fucking rip myra

 **Trashmouth:** not to mention valentine’s day

 **The One (1) Girl:** well now u gotta fucking mention valentine’s day dude wtf

 **Trashmouth:** okay so you know how a while ago eds mentioned the dark blue button up that he was salty over? and how I wore it on valentine’s day?

 **The One (1) Girl:** ya

 **Trashmouth:** we always do something on that day, no matter what. we started when we were like 11 or some shit because we were in 6th grade and so many couples were in our classes and we were in a “fuck love” phase

 **Trashmouth:** so while everyone else talked about what stupid middle school date they’d be doing,,, we were just planning on fucking around in town and then spend the night at my house. we vandalized a brick wall, broke some bottles, cleaned up the broken glass so people wouldn’t cut themselves, typical badass things

 **Trashmouth:** afterwards we went to my house and ended up watching some horror movies. we watched Evil Dead, then The Thing, then Child’s Play. I remember this specifically because we were at the scene in The Thing where it’s the shot of the guy attached to the chair being assimilated and I looked over at eddie, who was watching intently, looking equally disgusted and excited, and that was the moment I realized I was head over ass in love with him

 **Trashmouth:** my first thought was ‘how the fuck did I not realize this sooner’ my second thought was ‘shit I’m gonna have to deal with this now’ and my third thought was ‘wait does this mean im gay?’

 **Trashmouth:** in the midst of my newly realized gay panic, eddie just looked at me and said “hey rich let’s do this every valentine’s day. fuck the romantic bullshit, right?” perfectly calm, as if I wasn’t having a crisis and as if watching horror movies with your best friend/love of your life wasn’t the most romantic thing ever

 **Trashmouth:** so. every single year that’s what we’d do, since we never dated anyone

 **Trashmouth:** when he started going out with myra, I was a bit concerned about valentine’s day because it was our Thing, but it was November so I was like ‘okay whatever they won’t be together by Christmas’ but they were, and then I was like ‘okay whatever they won’t be together by February’ but they were, and then I was like ‘okay I need to stop thinking like this or else they’ll get fucking married’

 **Trashmouth:** eventually it was feb 12th on Thursday and I was heartbroken when eddie said “hey richie this time can we not get the movie theater butter popcorn? I always fucking hate how it sticks to my fingers and I’d rather not deal with it” and I asked what he meant and he rolled his eyes and was like “valentine’s day obviously what fucking else would I mean” and I asked if he and myra broke up and he looked confused and said no

 **Trashmouth:** then I asked why he wasn’t doing anything with her instead of me and he rolled his eyes again and called me a dumbass. But he said it fondly and im gay so I swooned internally

 **Trashmouth:** I figured that he was just gonna do something with myra earlier in the day or something

 **Trashmouth:** turns out he straight up told her he was busy and couldn’t do anything with her

 **Trashmouth:** two days after that on Monday was when myra and I got into the fight. She came and sat at mine and eds table and she looked at me and said “you’re gonna have to back off. I know you and eddie were with each other on Saturday and I know you like him. If u don’t stop flirting with him, im gonna tell him.”

 **Trashmouth:** I tried denying it but like… I couldn’t

 **Trashmouth:** so myra was the first person I was Officially out to lmao

 **Trashmouth:** and the thing is,,, I don’t really blame her for disliking me? like if I were in her situation I’d be pissed too so like? but I didn’t appreciate her threatening to tell him like I think that was uncalled for. also making eds choose between us wasn’t cool but

 **Trashmouth:** yeah so that’s…. yeah

 **The One (1) Girl:** holy fucking shit

 **The One (1) Girl:** richie I think he likes you

 **Trashmouth:** after all these years I would keep noticing things that made it seem like maybe he liked me back... but I would ignore those because of the myra situation and he didn’t say anything so he obviously didn’t feel the same way… but apparently he had no idea

 **Trashmouth:** unless he’s lying to spare my dignity in the gc

 **The One (1) Girl:** he seemed to be telling the truth

 **Trashmouth:** should I tell him? god I hope he likes me

 **Trashmouth:** okay he messaged me that he’s on his way home so I’m gonna go. Goodnight sweet dreams sleep well

 **Trashmouth:** fucking pray for me that he likes me and won’t kill me

 **The One (1) Girl:** goodnight sweet dreams sleep well good luck!!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 9:43 pm_

**Richard:** friendly reminder that eds loves me despite what he may say

 **Bev:** wbk

 **Stanley:** Proof?

 **Eddie:** He has none

 **Richard:** one day at school I was having a really bad day and my sweet eddie spaghetti suggested we skip the rest of our classes and go see a movie

 **Richard:** and he even offered to pay

 **Eddie:** It wasn’t a big deal dude

 **Richard:** this was when we were saving money to move away together and he was Fickle about spending

 **Richard:** so he loves me lol

 **Eddie:** You’re so annoying

 **Richard:** babe if im so annoying then why are we cuddling rn

 **Bill:** you two are messaging the gc while cuddling? Are you all talking irl??

 **Eddie:** Yeah, of course we are. Right now we’re arguing about the best Madonna songs

 **Richard:** yeah lol eds has shit taste

 **Mike:** richie for the proof that eddie loves you why didn’t you just send a picture of you two?

 **Richard:** you know what that’s a great idea but now I cant do that because eds looks annoyed and tired lmao

 **Richard:** hes so cute

 **Eddie:** I can see your messages fuckwad

 **Ben:** A fun drinking game for this group chat would be to take a drink of water every time Richie calls Eddie cute

 **Bev:** ben we’re the legal drinking age we could get drunk

 **Stanley:** But you would die if you did it with alcohol.

 **Stanley:** Richie’s favorite thing to do is talk about how cute Eddie is.

 **Eddie:** Lmao he’s so lame

 **Richard:** ur still cuddling me tho so like who’s more lame

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 16 th 9:50 pm_

**Stanley:** This is getting unbearable.

 **Ben:** Guys,,, what if they’re already together and they just wanna mess around with us,,,,?

 **Bev:** I would be annoyed but amused

 **Bill:** idk you guys I don’t think they are

 **Mike:** you know, I agree with Ben. I just don’t see how they’ve been friends for so long, living together, both knowing that the other likes guys too, and haven’t figured it out yet

 **Bill:** shit do yall think they Are fucking with us???

 **Bev:** either that or they really are both dumbasses

 **Bill:** but I mean they also both graduated early so

 **Ben:** His contact name for Eddie is “Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3”

 **Ben:** And recently if Richie’s called him babe, Eddie hasn’t really said anything

 **Stanley:** I don’t think they are. I’ve lived next to them for a long time, and I think that if Richie were dating him, he’d never shut up about it.

 **Bev:** you know stan makes a valid point

 **Mike:** when the gc first started, they said they didn’t know each other when they were apparently living together

 **Stanley:** Yeah, but they’re both idiots.

 **Bev:** and the way that richie talks about eddie to me

 **Bev:** like stan said

 **Bev:** I don’t think he would ever shut up about how he was dating the “Cutest Boy in The Entire World”

 **Bev:** which is a direct quote from him

 **Bev:** even if he’s wrong bc that’s ben

 **Ben:** Nnkajsnsal Bev

 **Mike:** I just can’t believe that they couldn’t realize

 **Stanley:** Richie spent his entire life not realizing that Kermit the frog was a frog. We aren’t dealing with a normal person.

 **Mike:** maybe he was joking about that

 **Bill:** they keep messaging the gc

 **Bill:** should one of us try to see if they’ve been interested in anyone they’ve met recently or something like if they’ve been with someone recently??

 **Bev:** what like asking if they’ve been getting laid??

 **Bill:** idk maybe??

 **Stanley:** Ah, yes, I can see that conversation perfectly.

 **Stanley:** “so yall get some dick lately lol”

 **Stanley:** Wonderfully natural, they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

 **Bev:** knfdshfkjsanfdkjsa

 **Mike:** seeing that imitation from stan has been my Favorite Thing

 **Bill:** god it sucks that Reddie doesn’t know about this chat because that’s the funniest thing ever but we can’t show them

 **Bev:** does anyone else here have a relationship that they can talk about

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 9:58 pm_

**Eddie:** You’re still the lamer one

 **Richard:** how

 **Eddie:** You turned on the science channel on tv

 **Richard:** I asked you if you were okay with watching it and u said yes

 **Eddie:** Yeah, because I’m okay with watching it. You went out of your way to find it because you actively wanted to watch it because you’re lame and a nerd

 **Richard:** hells yeah insult me more babe

 **Eddie:** You know you’re literally so disgusting

 **Richard:** u started sexting me first

 **Eddie:** I was- what???

 **Eddie:** Richie you are so obnoxious

 **Richard:** you know I love it when you’re mean to me

 **Stanley:** (stanwearingalightyellowshirt.jpg)

 **Stanley:** Would this shirt look nice to wear on a date to the park?

 **Bill:** yes!! it looks really good!!

 **Bev:** aww you look super cute in that shirt!!!!

 **Ben:** Stan it looks so nice!

 **Mike:** it’s a great shirt!!

 **Richard:** woah stan the man’s going on a date??? why didn’t ur fathers (us) know about this???

 **Stan:** Yes. You aren’t my parents. I forgot to mention it, sorry. Does the shirt look nice?

 **Eddie:** I guess? Idk much about fashion

 **Mike:** oh really

 **Mike: “** dark blue shirt that you wore on valentine’s day that you look good in because it brings out the color in your eyes even if the gray buttons aren’t as tightly sewn on as they should be” doesn’t ring any bells?

 **Richard:** lmao eddie he called you tf out

 **Eddie:** Listen

 **Eddie:** That’s the only shirt of his that I like

 **Bev:** lmao that’s ur excuse?

 **Eddie:** Yes

 **Richard:** you cant say that when ur literally wearing one of my shirts

 **Eddie:** Yes I can

 **Bev:** im sorry ur what now

 **Mike:** wearing one of his shirts

 **Bill:** two bros

 **Bill:** cuddling on a couch

 **Bill:** wearing each other’s shirts cause they are gay (but also just pals)

 **Eddie:** Exactly

 **Richard:** nothing but platonic cuddling and shirt wearing on my good Christian group chat

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 16 th 10:03 pm_ _  
_**Mike:** they have to be dating

 **Bill:** sometimes I borrow your shirts or jackets

 **Mike:** but that’s also Rare

 **Bev:** should we ask how often they share clothing

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 16 th 10:03 pm_

**Ben:** That’s so cute! Do you often wear his shirts? **:** )

 **Richard:** yes he loves my fashion

 **Eddie:** No, it’s only occasionally and also when we aren’t going anywhere

 **Richard:** he’s wearing my shirt tonight because it’s a Madonna shirt that I never wear

 **Stanley:** Why don’t you ever wear it?

 **Richard:** not that I hate her music but like im not even a huge fan of Madonna or anything

 **Eddie:** Lmao tell them why you have the shirt in the first place it’s so fucking funny

 **Richard:** my grandma got it for me after I came out

 **Bill:** NHJBNKAJndk wh at

 **Mike:** holy shit fucking really???

 **Richard:** so like my mom and dad Always Knew that I was Homosexual and they were just fucking waiting for me to come out and I finally decided to at my very liberal family reunion and everyone was super cool but gran was a bit surprised so later when mom told her that it didn’t seem like she was cool with it, she freaked tf out because she’s so sweet and then invited us over for dinner and she presented it to me and told me she loved me and always would, no matter what

 **Eddie:** The shirt was wrapped in rainbow wrapping paper and Richie cried

 **Ben:** You were there?

 **Richard:** he was also at the family reunion

 **Bev:** how many of ur family members thought he was ur boyfriend lol

 **Richard:** literally All of them

 **Eddie:** We tried explaining but they didn’t believe us for some reason

 **Richard:** “okay everyone I have something to tell you…. Im gay”

 **Eddie:** “Wow Richie thanks for telling us! We love you so much! Eddie, we’re so excited that you two are finally together!”

 **Richard:** “no u don’t understand hes just my emotional support gay”

 **Eddie:** His grandma still thinks we’re dating

 **Bill:** wow I wonder why

 **Eddie:** Me too

 **Stanley:** Well, you were there at a family reunion and you did show up with them to his grandma’s house for a family dinner.

 **Richard:** yeah but they should be used to it by now

 **Richard:** he’s been showing up since 6th grade

 **Ben:** When did you come out? If you don’t mind me asking!

 **Richard:** well I came out to eds in 10th grade then my parents an hour later then the entire family a few months after that

 **Richard:** spaghetti man was always there lmao

 **Mike:** of course he was lol

 **Eddie:** Throwback to a week after I broke up with Myra and I came out to Richie’s mom, dad, Richie, then sat there as Richie then came out to me, his dad, then mom, all in that order in under three hours

 **Bev:** njksahfjksda eddie you were just??? there??? watching???

 **Eddie:** Well I was hanging out with Maggie and she asked about my breakup with Myra and I just told her I was gay then started crying then eventually Went walked in and he got all upset and worried and so I told him I was gay and he just hugged me and told me he loved me like Maggie did then he asked if me and Richie were dating and I said no

 **Eddie:** Then Richie got home and I went to his room with him and he was all worried too so I told him I was gay then he said “same” and then there were more tears

 **Richard:** then dad heard crying and came rushing in and asked what was wrong and I said “god dad cant two gays be crying and have a little privacy”

 **Eddie:** You know, because Richie’s a dumbass

 **Richard:** then dad started hugging me then he left after making sure I really did want privacy

 **Eddie:** Then we calmed down and went downstairs and started watching a movie with Maggie and when Rich was getting a drink she asked if he could get her water and he said “I can’t, I’m gay” but then he brought her water anyways

 **Richard:** then she hugged me and told me she loved me, like dad did

 **Eddie:** Eventually we fell asleep on the couch because it was late and we cried a Lot

 **Bill:** I Cannot get over the phrase “I was hanging out with Maggie”

 **Bev:** aww that’s such a sweet coming out story

 **Bev:** I told ben I was bi in 9th grade because we were both looking at a pretty girl and he cried more than I did because he was so happy and proud of me lmao

 **Ben:** I still am **:** )

 **Stanley:** I haven’t told anyone yet, but I’m bisexual too. So, this is the first time I’m coming out.

 **Bill:**!!!!!!!!!

 **Mike:** Stan!!!!!! I’m so proud of you!!!!!

 **Bev:** BITCH WE’RE BI BUDDIES!!!!!!!!

 **Richard:** hells yeah dude!!!!!! That’s super fucking brave of you!!!!!

 **Eddie:** We all support you Stan!!!! And we’re all happy for you!!! Come over soon and we can celebrate!!!!!

 **Ben:** Stan, I just want you to know how proud I am of you for having the courage to come out! I know that even if you know we’re all LGBTQ+ or accepting, it can still be scary to come out! We can all agree that we’re all here for you if you ever feel lonely or like nobody cares, because we all do! Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us! **:** )

 **Stanley:** Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me, honestly.

 **Stanley:** Okay I’m going to go to bed since I have the last test of my finals tomorrow, but thanks everyone for the nice words! <3

**_“Bill”_ **

_May 18 th 8:04 am_

**Eddie:** Hey okay I’m ready to talk about Richie

 **Bill:** oh!! Really??

 **Eddie:** But I stg if you tell him about anything I say and things become weird between us I will order a hitman to Take You Out do Not fucking test me

 **Bill:** lmao eddie I won’t say anything to him

 **Eddie:** Okay first I wanna talk about what happened when I went home early from my conference. I’ll be typing a lot of messages so I’ll let you know when I’m done, and sorry in advance

 **Bill:** no worries dude I’m here for you

 **Eddie:** Okay so I came home that night after getting us some food and he was waiting there all nervous. When I walked in he immediately started apologizing to me and telling me how sorry he was for making me worried, and making everyone in the gc worried and he just seemed so pitiful

 **Eddie:** So I put the food on the kitchen counter and gave him a hug, and he calmed down a bit, but he was still apologizing

 **Eddie:** I explained like I did in our messages that I just like being there so I know he’ll be okay because I don’t like anything bad happening to him and he’s a sad drunk when he’s alone

 **Eddie:** The night continued like it usually would have with everything from the group chat but everything was fine and we were cuddling. Then it was time to sleep, and he asked if I could stay with him in his room. Which is fine, we sometimes do that, since we’re best friends

 **Eddie:** So I did and everything was fine and we were in bed and I heard Richie whisper my name, but I was half asleep so I didn’t respond but then he kissed my forehead while cupping my cheek and for backstory we are Affectionate but we are not Let Me Gently Cup Your Cheek And Place A Delicate Kiss On Your Forehead While My Other Hand Holds Yours Softly Affectionate. And it is Unfair for him to pull that shit because I have been Actively Pining over him since halfway through my relationship with Myra, and have been Blindly in Love with him since possibly maybe forever

 **Eddie:** I will now take questions and comments at this time

 **Bill:** holy shit

 **Bill:** he likes you, dude

 **Eddie:** Do you really think so?

 **Bill:** I mean in the gc before we knew yall were friends Mike and I thought he liked you

 **Bill:** and then after we found out we still think he likes you

 **Eddie:** But also you all don’t know him, he does have a very eccentric personality

 **Eddie:** I can talk to you about this, right?

 **Bill:** yes of course!!

 **Eddie:** Alright. Poor Maggie will get a break

 **Bill:** jksafnkjsn his mom knows??

 **Eddie:** Yes she found out about it during the book club after I broke up with Myra and it was the most humiliating conversation of my life

 **Bill:** I still can’t believe that happened like holy shit

 **Eddie:** Me fucking either. Like she told me that she heard about what happened and she asked why exactly we broke up and I panicked and told her and started crying

 **Eddie:** Then as she was comforting me, she kept telling me that it was okay, and she loved me, and I started crying even more

 **Eddie:** Then she called me family and then I started full on sobbing

 **Eddie:** After I calmed down, she gave me some cookies and tea and rubbed my back and then asked if Richie knew, and I said no. She said that he loves me too, and he always would, and then there were more tears and I guess I started blushing a lot because then she kinda looked at me like she just confirmed something, then we just kinda looked at each other, both knowing what the other person knew, and she brushed hair out of my face, kissed my forehead, and said “He likes you too hun, I’m sure of it”

 **Eddie:** Then I cried some more

 **Bill:** wow that was so emotional and loving. when I told my family I was bi, they just said "no shit" cause i had a crush on both cinderella and prince charming so rip

 **Bill:** but!! it’s so fucking funny that his mom knows you like him

 **Eddie:** It’s embarrassing but it’s been nice having someone to talk to for all these years about it

 **Eddie:** Up until recently, the only friends I’ve really had has been Richie and Stan, and I couldn’t talk to Rich about it for obvious reasons, and Stan sees us Every day

 **Eddie:** I just really like him and I don’t want to lose him or Maggie and Went

 **Eddie:** Even if she always tells me I wouldn’t, I can’t just go over to my ex best friend’s parent’s house

 **Bill:** let’s think of evidence that he likes you!! That’d be fun!!

 **Eddie:** Sometimes we’ll just be doing something, like cooking dinner or we’ll be out somewhere, and he’ll say something funny for once and I’ll laugh and I’ll notice him looking at me with a really soft look on his face but he gets and Ember and flustered when he sees me seeing him and he’ll look away but idk if that means he likes me

 **Bill:** eddie that’s so gay

 **Eddie:** Then he’ll make a joke about fucking my mom

 **Eddie:** He’s so annoying why do I like him so much

 **Eddie:** Fuck, he just sent me a messaging asking me where I am

**_“Fucking Loser <3” _ **

_May 18 th 8:29 am_

**Fucking Loser <3: **eds where are you

 **Eddie:** I went out to get us breakfast

 **Fucking Loser <3: **wait really

 **Eddie:** Yes dipshit I’ll be home soon

 **Fucking Loser <3: **god I love you

 **Eddie:** Shut up

 **Eddie:** I love you too

**_“Bill”_ **

_May 18 th 8:31 am_

**Eddie:** (screenshot.jpg)

 **Eddie:** Can I call the cops and have him arrested for this?

 **Eddie:** Because he’s going to kill me

 **Bill:** njbfwdjka eddie ur so dramatic

 **Eddie:** Stfu no I’m not

 **Eddie:** If I die, still don’t tell him or else I’ll fucking haunt you

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18 th 8:32 am_

**Bill:** eddie update: he’s dramatic and gay

 **Ember:** bitch richie too tf

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Has Eddie mentioned anything involving Richie yet?

 **Bill:** god has he

 **Ember:** ooh does he like him too???

 **Bill:** I’ll tell yall only if we don’t meddle

 **Sheep Boy:** we’re not going to meddle

 **Benji:** We won’t meddle

 **Bill:** okay he really likes richie

 **Ember:** YES!!!! good!!! they like each other!!!

 **Benji:** That’s good news!!

 **Sheep Boy:** hell yeah!!!!

 **Sheep Boy:** I don’t think we’ll have to meddle, since they live together

 **Sheep Boy:** they have to realize

 **Bill:** eddie says he’s liked him for Years

 **Ember:** shit so has richie

 **Benji:** If they aren’t actually dating, we aren’t meddling

 **Ember:** yet

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** We can’t meddle until summer, at least.

 **Ember:** ughh that’s so far away

 **Sheep Boy:** it’ll be here until we know it!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18 th 8:43 am_

**Trashmouth:** get you a man who’ll buy you breakfast

 **Trashmouth:** just not eds cause he’s mine

 **Trashmouth:** (mcdonaldsbreakfast.jpg)

 **The One (1) Girl:** aww that’s so sweet eddie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No it’s not

 **Billiam:** eddie’s a sweetheart lmao

 **Trashmouth:** don’t I fucking know it

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut up Richie

 **Trashmouth:** he is the Cutest Boy I have ever seen

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Don’t test me again Richie. You know what’ll happen

 **Trashmouth:** there’s no one I’d rather live with, eddie my love

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **That’s it

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(puppetthatrichiemade.jpg)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Behold the devil that is Richie’s puppet

 **Trashmouth:** EDDIE

 **Trashmouth:** BABE

 **Staniella:** Holy shit.

 **The One (1) Girl:** it’s fucking real oh my god

 **Benjamin Button:** Sometimes you need to thank the world for small blessings

 **Benjamin Button:** Other times you need to ask the world why they created the things it created

 **Benjamin Button:** I’ll leave you to decide which time this is

 **Billiam:** I have met god and I asked her what death is

 **Billiam:** and she showed me that puppet

 **Micycle:** njaskdnkjas it’s not That Bad

 **Trashmouth:** thank you mike ur my new best friend

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Um, I think tf not bitch

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I haven’t dealt with your shit for 18 years for you to dump me like you should’ve dumped that puppet in the trash

 **Trashmouth:** I think it’s a great puppet

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It doesn’t look like you at all

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You gave it Ember hair

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It looks more like Bev than you

 **The One (1) Girl:** damn eddie stop roasting me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Njnksdfn sorry Bev

 **Trashmouth:** details are irrevelent

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You are so fucking bad at spelling

 **Trashmouth:** I don’t need to spell to be a sex god

 **Trashmouth:** Stanley can I get a hell yeah??

 **Staniella:** You absolutely cannot.

 **Trashmouth:** ur such a grampa

 **Trashmouth:** btw eds we’re going out tonight

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Excuse me?

 **Trashmouth:** I’m taking u out somewhere as a surprise lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Then why tf would you tell me about it

 **Trashmouth:** because I know you hate being spontaneous and that you also hate surprises in general and it’ll be funny watching you all day be annoyed

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **That’s a fucking war crime or some shit

 **The One (1) Girl:** I’ve said before that Eddie has a weird way of showing Richie his appreciation but Richie’s way is just mean and hilarious

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Richie tell me what it is

 **Trashmouth:** no lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I fucking hate you

 **Billiam:** no u don’t lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Fight me Bill

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Richie tell me what the fucking surprise is

 **Benjamin Button:** Is he going to act like this until the surprise happens?

 **Staniella:** Unfortunately.

 **Trashmouth:** ya lmao it’s so funny

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You’re such a fucking dick it’s not fucking funny watching me be mad at you

 **Trashmouth:** actually it’s hilarious

 **Benjamin Button:** Poor Eddie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Fucking thank you

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **What’s the fucking surprise

 **Trashmouth:** special

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I will Murder you

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **How should I be dressed for tonight?

 **Micycle:** lmao what if he told you to dress casually then took you to a really fancy restaurant?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He wouldn’t do that because he knows I would Murder him

 **Trashmouth:** damn there goes my plan lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Richie you’re such a fucking asshole

 **Trashmouth:** haha eddie baby I’m kidding

 **Billiam:** or is he???

 **Staniella:** You know, I told Bev I wouldn’t help her with a murder, but if Richie pulled that shit, I might actually help you kill him.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I would literally never forgive you and I might move out

 **Trashmouth:** eds I wouldn’t pls don’t kill me or leave **:** (

 **Trashmouth:** id die

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Tell me the surprise > **:** (

 **Trashmouth:** I promise you’ll love it babes

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m going to trust you. Don’t make me regret that

 **Benjamin Button:** Aww you didn’t correct the nickname! **:** )

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I don’t want him fucking with me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **More than he usually does

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **That’s all it is

**_“The One (1) Girl”_ **

_May 18 th 9:07 am_

**The One (1) Girl:** rich holy shit are u gonna tell him

 **Trashmouth:** lmao no

 **Trashmouth:** I’m just taking him somewhere

 **Trashmouth:** I’m not telling anyone lol

 **Trashmouth:** you’ll find out after eds does

 **The One (1) Girl:** ughh fine

 **The One (1) Girl:** is it a date though lmao

 **Trashmouth:** can’t a gay take another gay out for a night and not have it be a date?

 **The One (1) Girl:** ur madly in love with him tho

 **Trashmouth:** it’s a friend date

 **Trashmouth:** it’s gonna be great hes gonna love it

 **The One (1) Girl:** when are yall going out?

 **Trashmouth:** at 5:15, so he’s gonna start getting ready at 3 probably lol

 **Trashmouth:** little neurotic hellspawn <3

 **The One (1) Girl:** did u tell him when you’re leaving?

 **Trashmouth:** he came into my room and started bugging me so yes

 **Trashmouth:** I also let him know what kind of clothing he should wear

 **Trashmouth:** and despite this being Not a Date im nervous lmao

 **The One (1) Girl:** want to call me to talk about it?

 **Trashmouth:** wait really??

 **The One (1) Girl:** omg yes ofc

 **Trashmouth:** holy shit then yes

 **Trashmouth:** ill call u now

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 18 th 12:02 pm_

**Tiny Badger:** (eddieinlightpinkbuttonupshirt.jpg)

 **Tiny Badger:** (eddieinlightbluebuttonupshirt.jpg)

 **Tiny Badger:** (eddieindarkgreenbuttonupshirt.jpg)

 **Tiny Badger:** Which one is the most likely to make Richie think I’m hot?

 **Bill:** njhbahsjka eddie

 **Tiny Badger:** Stop laughing and answer the question. Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? Because it’s very embarrassing

 **Bill:** I personally think you look the nicest in the dark green shirt

 **Tiny Badger:** Yes, but I need to look Hot not just Nice

 **Bill:** njkwdfnaskj eddie you’re so gay

 **Bill:** but fine you also look the hottest in that one

 **Tiny Badger:** Thank you

 **Tiny Badger:** Actually wait I have another one that might be better!!

 **Bill:** lmao ur so excited

 **Tiny Badger:** I know it’s not a date but when I went in Richie’s room to ask him what I should wear he said “If you’re gonna act like this every time I decide to take you out somewhere, I’m gonna start doing it more often”

 **Tiny Badger:** He’s going to murder me ugh

 **Bill:** maybe it is a date

 **Tiny Badger:** It’s not

 **Tiny Badger:** I said to him “I could’ve had a date or something” and he just said “Well now you have to hang out with me so sorry if you did”

 **Bill:** maybe he wants it to be a date

 **Tiny Badger:** I doubt it

 **Tiny Badger:** He probably just wants to annoy me

 **Bill:** maybe you should go on a date to see if he gets jealous lmao

 **Tiny Badger:** Hm

 **Bill:** wait no I was joking

 **Tiny Badger:** Hmm

 **Bill:** please don’t do that

 **Tiny Badger:** Or maybe I could go on a date to get over Richie since he’ll never love me back and I’ll be lonely forever

 **Bill:** he might dude!!

 **Bill:** don’t go on a date!!

 **Tiny Badger:** I just hate feeling like this

 **Tiny Badger:** I’ve been in love with him for a long fucking time and I feel like he can tell

 **Tiny Badger:** But he hasn’t said anything so he must not feel the same way

 **Bill:** im sure he does!! **:** )

 **Bill:** what was the other shirt?

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh right!

 **Tiny Badger:** (eddieindarkredbuttonup.jpg)

 **Bill:** actually go with that one!!

 **Bill:** and leave the first top two unbuttoned

 **Tiny Badger:** Alright thank you!!

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m gonna leave my clothes on my bed, eat lunch with Rich, send some work emails, shower, and get ready. Wish me luck for tonight!

 **Bill:** alright!! good luck!!

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18 th 12:23 pm_

**Bill:** okay gays and ben

 **Bill:** is this a date??

 **Sheep Boy:** jury says

 **Sheep Boy:** yes 100% this is absolutely a date

 **Sheep Boy:** even if I still think they’re together

 **Benji:** I hope they are so they aren’t actually sad and pining **:** ’(

 **Ember:** richie says it’s not a romantic date but like it’s a friend date

 **Ember:** we ended up talking on the phone for a while!!

 **Ember:** I also got to say hi to eddie!! his voice is high and cute lmao

 **Ember:** anyways he Wants it to be a date he’s just stubborn

 **Bill:** well now I wanna talk to eddie on the phone wtf

 **Bill:** but he wants it to be a date too

 **Bill:** and he said he might go on a date to get over richie

 **Bill:** which is bad because richie is also pining over eddie

 **Ember:** ben hun can we Please say something

 **Benji:** It might be a bad idea **:** (

 **Sheep Boy:** and besides we still haven’t met in person yet

 **Ember:** stan talk about ur date in the gc

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18th 12:29 pm_

**Hawkeye (caw caw):** How are you supposed to act on a date?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Mine is tomorrow but I haven’t actually been on one.

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh it’s your first date?? You kinda just hang out, talk about important issues to see if you all agree, and see if you’ll like each other romantically!

 **Dick:** yeah like which shrek movie is the best

 **Tiny Badger:** Stfu Richie

 **Tiny Badger:** Talk about your interests

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Like birdwatching and puzzles?

 **Dick:** I stg ur 99

 **Tiny Badger:** Richie literally shut up stop calling Stan old

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I know she like birds too.

 **Tiny Badger:** Good!

 **Dick:** try to impress her by getting a skateboard and trying a kickflip

 **Tiny Badger:** Don’t do that. Richie did that in eighth grade and he broke his wrist

 **Sheep Boy:** lmao who were you trying to impress

 **Tiny Badger:** Wait Richie I wanna know that too. Who tf were you trying to impress?

 **Tiny Badger:** Because you told me you were trying to impress Wendy Prescott because you liked her

 **Tiny Badger:** But you’re gay

 **Dick:** uh

 **Dick:** no one

 **Ember:** lmao

 **Bill:** richie

 **Benji:** Oh wow

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** You aren’t good at trying to play things cool.

 **Tiny Badger:** Who the fuck was it??

 **Dick:** uhh

 **Tiny Badger:** Wait

 **Dick:** hahahaha wait what

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh my god Richie

 **Tiny Badger:** Answer my question truthfully

 **Tiny Badger:** Were you fucking trying to impress Frankie Jones?

 **Dick:** uhh okay yeah sure

 **Dick:** that’s who I liked

 **Ember:** mskdhjdksa who is that

 **Tiny Badger:** He was in our class and he was not only on the chess team, but he was the president of it

 **Sheep Boy:** richie why did you skateboard to impress him?

 **Tiny Badger:** One time we happened to sit near him at lunch and he was talking about how skateboarding was really cool

 **Dick:** then we talked about it, and you said you agreed with him

 **Ember:** lmao okay I see now

 **Dick:** shut up bev

 **Tiny Badger:** I just don’t see how you could like him???

 **Tiny Badger:** He was such a fucking dweeb

 **Dick:** oh yeah and mr. fannypack over here was So Cool chilling with the popular kids

 **Bill:** EDDIE HAD A FUCKING FANNYPACK???

 **Ember:** do you have pictures????

 **Sheep Boy:** god pls have pictures!!

 **Tiny Badger:** I never said that I wasn’t a dweeb, I’m aware of my place, but fucking Frankie??

 **Dick:** what can I say im a sucker for dweebs lmao they’re my type

 **Tiny Badger:** Rich I swear you could do so much better

 **Dick:** relax dude I don’t like him now lol

 **Benji:** Richie, do you have pictures of Eddie in a fannypack??

 **Dick:** yeah I have some polaroid’s and they’re Great

 **Tiny Badger:** Burn them

 **Sheep Boy:** please send them eventually

 **Dick:** maybe after our next family visit

 **Ember:** soft~~~

 **Ember:** richie, have you ever been in a relationship?

 **Dick:** haha uh

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh Fucking Boy

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Oh no, please, not this again. I’m begging you.

 **Sheep Boy:** im sensing some tension

 **Dick:** ive only really been in one relationship and that was a year after we first moved here

 **Tiny Badger:** He sucked

 **Dick:** eds u only met him Once

 **Tiny Badger:** He was the fucking worst and I Hate him

 **Benji:** Why?

 **Dick:** he turned out to be kinda mean

 **Dick:** not like abusive or anything like that

 **Dick:** he was just kind of a dick in general

 **Tiny Badger:** *Evil

 **Dick:** he honestly wasn’t like the worst person ever or anything I stg

 **Dick:** it only lasted two weeks

 **Dick:** eddie’s just a dramatic bitch

 **Tiny Badger:** I almost kicked his ass

 **Sheep Boy:** why??

 **Bill:** did u have a good reason?

 **Benji:** I’m sure he did!!

 **Tiny Badger:** I took him out to lunch so I could get to know him better and he was rude to our waitress then didn’t want to tip her

 **Tiny Badger:** When I asked about him and Richie, he seemed nonchalant and disinterested in talking about him

 **Tiny Badger:** That was when I almost kicked his ass

 **Ember:** aww that’s sweet

 **Benji:** Eddie loves Richie!! <3

 **Tiny Badger:** Wrong

 **Tiny Badger:** I Tolerate him

 **Dick:** love you too babe

 **Tiny Badger:** Ugh

 **Tiny Badger:** Anyways, Stan, don’t try to impress her with a skateboard or else you’ll get hurt and someone will have to help you

 **Sheep Boy:** who are you going on a date with?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** She’s a friend from school, I met her last year in a science class.

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** We’re going to have lunch in the park and watch birds.

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I’m actually really excited about it.

 **Benji:** It’ll be great!!

 **Ember:** compliment her outfit!!

 **Tiny Badger:** Let us know how it goes so I can live through you! It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date!

 **Sheep Boy:** lmao someone take eddie on a date 2020

 **Ember:** eddie are you free next Friday? Ben and I are going on a date and we’ll bring you

 **Benji:** We’re going to the zoo and then the movies!! It’ll be really fun!!

 **Tiny Badger:** That’s sadder than going on no dates

 **Bill:** ill take you on a date lmao

 **Sheep Boy:** I will too lol

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I’ll take you on a date if it doesn’t work out tomorrow.

 **Ember:** group date where it’s just all of us taking eddie on a date lmao

 **Dick:** no <3

 **Tiny Badger:** Why not

 **Dick:** do u want to?

 **Tiny Badger:** No

 **Tiny Badger:** But you didn’t know that

 **Dick:** but I literally did lmao

 **Sheep Boy:** why haven’t you been on dates recently? Not looking for a relationship like me?

 **Tiny Badger:** Just haven’t met anyone

 **Sheep Boy:** you’ll find a guy

 **Ember:** yeah!! ur a cutie!!!

 **Dick:** don’t I fucking know it

 **Dick:** imagine living with him and waking up to him making coffee with bedhead

 **Tiny Badger:** You’ll probably be the Only Person to experience that

 **Tiny Badger:** So I guess I’m glad you enjoy it

 **Dick:** oh worm?

 **Tiny Badger:** No one will date me so I’ll never move in with someone else

 **Sheep Boy:** what if someone starts dating richie and wants to live with him?

 **Tiny Badger:** Then I guess I’ll move and live alone

 **Dick:** lmao bitch what??

 **Dick:** in ur dreams!! Ur fucking stuck with me

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Eddie, why wouldn’t anyone date you?

 **Tiny Badger:** Why would they?

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m a neurotic germaphobe who has paranoia and anxiety due to my emotionally abusive mother’s parenting skills, not to mention how stubborn I am. There’s also how irritating I can get after you spend more than 5 minutes with me.

 **Tiny Badger:** All of that, combined with the body of a 10th grader, doesn’t exactly scream “I’m boyfriend material!” to any potential guys out there.

 **Ember:** oh eddie **:** (

 **Benji:** Eddie, we think you’re awesome!

 **Bill:** you’re great!!

 **Sheep Boy:** and really funny!!

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** You really are.

 **Dick:** hey eddie can you come to my room really quick?

 **Tiny Badger:** Alright

 **Tiny Badger:** I’ll be there soon

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18th 1:02 pm_

**Ember:** alright bill/stan wtf happened

 **Bill:** why are you asking us?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** We’re the closest to him out of everyone in this specific group chat.

 **Sheep Boy:** I hope he’s okay

 **Benji:** He hasn’t burst out like that before. Has he been more upset recently?

 **Bill:** maybe it’s because they’re going out on a Not Date and all of the talk about relationships made him sad because he really likes richie and feels like he’ll never get to be with him, you know?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Plus, Richie talked a bit about impressing that one guy because he liked him. That probably hurt to think about. Even if it’s obvious he just wanted to impress Eddie.

 **Benji:** Alright if they don’t say they’re together by tomorrow, we should start coming up with a plan to get them together this summer

 **Ember:** Y E S

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** How do we even start?

 **Sheep Boy:** it shouldn’t be too hard. I think the first step is to just keep hyping the two of them up to make a move

 **Bill:** I think we should set some rules of what we Shouldn’t do

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Agreed. I don’t think we should do anything that involves dates or jealously. It works in the movies, but it could realistically delay the process and make them understandably mad at us.

 **Ember:** like no fake attempts to set them up with other people?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** As of now, no.

 **Benji:** Where are we on terms of talking about relationships in the main gc? Because Eddie seemed really upset

 **Sheep Boy:** I think that talking about them should be fine, just maybe not digging too deep with specifically eddie being in relationships

 **Bill:** like mike said, it shouldn’t be too hard. if they aren’t dating, they do at least both like each other. we mainly just have to make sure neither of them start to date or get over the other

 **Benji:** Which considering how long they’ve been in love I don’t think that would happen suddenly out of nowhere

 **Ember:** I have a really good feeling about this

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I just hope everything works out.

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 18th 1:47 pm_

**Bill:** hey eddie is everything alright?

 **Bill:** are you okay?

 **Tiny Badger:** Hey

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m alright

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m really sorry about earlier

 **Bill:** dude its cool! Im glad you’re okay

 **Bill:** what happened?

 **Tiny Badger:** I guess talking about everything kinda got to me. It’s not that I’m bitter that Richie doesn’t like me back or anything like that, it just kinda sucks sometimes? And then Richie called me to his room so we could talk about my mom a bit and it was a rare moment of vulnerability between us. He pretty much said that he’ll never find someone so I’m stuck with him until I decide otherwise

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m just feeling embarrassed because I pulled that shit in the group chat and I Hate Talking About My Sad Feelings because it just makes me Uncomfortable and I’m more comfortable being Angry than Sad which also isn’t Healthy

 **Tiny Badger:** Can I talk to you about this? And keep it a secret?

 **Bill:** Yeah dude of course I won’t tell anyone

 **Tiny Badger:** So okay like my mom? Fucking crazy and she would always make me believe that I was sick and weak and everything. For 15 years I thought I had fucking asthma and heart and skin problems and shit. Lots of placebos that I had to take every day and most of them at least twice. Every time I would actually get the slightest bit sick or hurt, she would make me stay home for a long while and I wouldn’t be able to leave or sometimes go to school and I was never allowed to see Richie. She just wanted to control me and shit and sometimes it’s fine and sometimes I’m fine but sometimes I just want to scream and I don’t know how to get better and I wonder if she was right

 **Bill:** holy shit eddie she wasn’t right at all

 **Tiny Badger:** I know that most of the time. It just pisses me off that she still has an effect on me and sometimes I just can’t stand it

 **Tiny Badger:** At the same time though, I’m like, “Well, at least she didn’t fucking hit me! All I had to deal with were fake pills and her being overbearing!” but obviously that’s not all I had to deal with because it’s still fucking me up today

 **Tiny Badger:** Not to mention all the fucking weird subtly homophobic shit she would say to me and how she would always try to get me to stay away from Richie

 **Bill:** eddie im so sorry that you had to go through all that

 **Bill:** that’s fucking awful

 **Bill:** I couldn’t imagine it

 **Tiny Badger:** You wanna know the worst part?

 **Tiny Badger:** It’s easy to blame every bad thing about me on her, but what if one day I get better, and still no one wants me? What if I’m the exact same asshole as before?

 **Bill:** I understand where you’re coming from, but we all like you! We all think you’re funny and helpful and cool! And I know that it’s not the same, but you’re an awesome guy and we’re happy we know you!

 **Tiny Badger:** It’s just frustrating because it’s been four years and I’m still not over it and I don’t know if I ever will be. And I don’t like talking about it because I don’t want people still seeing me as weak after 18 goddamn years of that shit.

 **Bill:** I think you’re super fucking strong dude

 **Tiny Badger:** Thanks

 **Bill:** like you started working and saving money at 15, keeping half of every paycheck you got in a secret bank account. You and richie got him emancipated so it would be easier to rent an apartment, all while you had to live with her and pretend that everything was fine! That’s super brave

 **Tiny Badger:** Thanks, really. It’s the mentality of “other people have it worse so I shouldn’t complain” and I’m trying to get over it, honest

 **Bill:** is there anything I can do to help?

 **Tiny Badger:** I mean you just being here is nice. I won’t always talk about this kinda stuff. Unless you don’t want to talk to me, then I’ll shut up.

 **Bill:** eddie I like talking to you. You’re funny and cool and you’re my friend

 **Tiny Badger:** I am?

 **Bill:** yeah dude of course you are

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh. Cool

 **Tiny Badger:** You’re my friend too

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m not good at this sort of thing.

 **Bill:** lmao it’s fine

 **Bill:** are you feeling better?

 **Tiny Badger:** Yeah, thanks

 **Tiny Badger:** Talking about it actually kinda helped

 **Bill:** im always here if you need someone to talk to. About anything

 **Tiny Badger:** Thanks Bill, I’m here for you too

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m finally gonna shower now. Thanks again. I’m just gonna focus on tonight and try to have fun

 **Bill:** alright, I hope you do!!

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18th 2:00 pm_

**Bill:** okay im not going into it because he asked me not to

 **Bill:** all im gonna say is his mom sucked and it can be hard for him

 **Ember:** how bad was she?

 **Bill:** pretty bad

 **Sheep Boy:** is he feeling better?

 **Bill:** yeah. he’s gonna focus on tonight so he can have fun

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I’m glad he feels better.

 **Benji:** Poor Eddie **:** (

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 18th 2:05 pm_

**Tall Gay:** god I love him so much this is Killing me

 **Bev:** is he alright?

 **Tall Gay:** he is now

 **Tall Gay:** I fucking hate his mom

 **Tall Gay:** most of the time he’s fine but sometimes

 **Tall Gay:** im not going into it but sometimes he forgets how strong he is

 **Bev:** do you think it’d help if I talked to him? I had a really shitty dad so maybe it would help him remember that he isn’t alone

 **Tall Gay:** maybe try? Im there for him and I know what she’s done but I can’t relate and maybe that’s what he needs?

 **Tall Gay:** he’s taking a shower right now so he’s gonna get dressed after that

 **Bev:** what’s he gonna wear?

 **Tall Gay:** I have no idea but I’m sure it’s cute and he’s cute and I love him

 **Tall Gay:** god he wants to Kill me

 **Bev:** aww you’re so gay lmao

 **Tall Gay:** don’t I fucking know it

 **Bev:** are you getting ready?

 **Tall Gay:** haha no

 **Tall Gay:** we’re leaving at 5:15 so im getting ready at 5

 **Bev:** lmao eddie’s gonna be so annoyed

 **Tall Gay:** haha yeah

 **Tall Gay:** he’s gonna fucking love tonight

 **Bev:** and you’re not telling him you love him?

 **Tall Gay:** nope

 **Tall Gay:** even if I was going to, I wouldn’t do it tonight. If he rejected me, I don’t want the memories of tonight to be ruined

 **Bev:** makes sense

 **Bev:** okay I have some work to do, so im gonna go. Good luck!!!!

 **Tall Gay:** thanks!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18th 5:27 pm_

**Eddie:** Hey guys

 **Stan:** Eddie, are you alright?

 **Ben:** Are you feeling okay now?

 **Eddie:** Yeah, just kinda embarrassed. I’m sorry about earlier

 **Mike:** it’s okay!! We’re all here for you!!

 **Bev:** whenever you need to talk, we’re here

 **Eddie:** Thanks guys

 **Eddie:** Bev, did Richie tell you where we’re going?

 **Bev:** lmao no he told me I would find out after you

 **Eddie:** Dammit

 **Mike:** are yall on your way to the surprise haha

 **Eddie:** Yes

 **Eddie:** (richieindriversseatwearingthedarkblueshirt.jpg)

 **Eddie:** He wore my favorite shirt **:** )

 **Bev:** aww it must be a special night

 **Stan:** Wow, Eddie, it is a nice shirt. You were right.

 **Eddie:** Thank you!! I’m really happy he wore it!! He looks so nice in it

 **Eddie:** “Wow Stan stop flirting with me, Eds might get jealous” ~Richie

 **Eddie:** I’m murdering him **:** )

 **Stan:** I’m not even dignifying that with a response.

 **Bev:** njsknfaskjf richie

 **Mike:** where’s the surprise?

 **Eddie:** I don’t know but it’s fucking three hours away

 **Ben:** That’s so far away!

 **Eddie:** I know

 **Eddie:** (richiesingingbadlyincar.mov)

 **Eddie:** Look at this dumbass **:** )

 **Stan:** He’s singing like that on purpose, right?

 **Eddie:** Yeah haha

 **Mike:** aww eddie’s so happy

 **Eddie:** Maybe

 **Eddie:** (blurrycowsinfield.jpg)

 **Eddie:** “Cows!” ~Richie

 **Mike:** cows!

 **Bev:** cows!

 **Bill:** cows!

 **Ben:** Cows!

 **Stan:** Cows!

 **Eddie:** We just passed a billboard that said God Is Waiting bhjfbasj

 **Bev:** mnknasjknd why are religious billboards so ominous

 **Stan:** To scare people into coming to church? That’s what my dad says, and he’s a rabbi.

 **Mike:** Stan, you’re Jewish?

 **Stan:** Yes.

 **Bev:** what’s it like having a rabbi dad?

 **Stan:** It’s fine, I guess? He’s a little strict, but he loves me.

 **Stan:** KMDSKJCNVKSJ

 **Bev:** Stan???? Are you okay?????

 **Stan:** THERE’S A NJRE ODNAJNE

 **Bill:** Stan????

 **Stan:** (blurrybirdonstansarm.jpg)

 **Stan:** THERE’S A BIRD ON ME

 **Stan:** I’VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER

 **Mike:** stan that’s so cute

 **Stan:** I KNOW SHE’S A CARDNIAL

 **Stan:** KMKLSDMDFKLS

 **Mike:** I was talking about you lmao

 **Stan:** (birdonhisshoulder.jpg)

 **Bev:** omg you look so happy

 **Eddie:** This is so sweet!!

 **Bill:** aww your smile is so big

 **Stan:** I love birds so much!!!! nNJANKD

 **Stan:** (blurrydifferentbirdonhisknee.jpg)

 **Stan:** NAOTHER ONE

 **Eddie:** Richie says he’s really happy for you

 **Ben:** Stan deserves this **:** )

 **Stan:** Okay they left. I loved them so much. This has been the greatest day of my life.

 **Bill:** That’s so sweet omg

 **Bev:** I love stan so much holy shit

 **Stan:** I’ve never had a bird land on me before, much less two birds!

 **Mike:** you’ll have to tell your date about it tomorrow!!

 **Stan:** I will, I think she’ll think be interested!

 **Bev:** whats she like??

 **Stan:** Her name is Patty and she’s really nice. We go to the same college and we’re partners in our lab. She kinda decided we were friends on the first day last year because she saw a bird pin on my backpack and then she started talking to me. It took me a while to get comfortable, but she was always friendly and patient.

 **Stan:** I just don’t want to mess things up. I really like her.

 **Ben:** I know that it can be scary, but she’s a good person, right?

 **Stan:** The best.

 **Ben:** Then even if something goes wrong, it shouldn’t be ruined forever. Relationships are about communicating and understanding

 **Bev:** when I decided to tell Ben I liked him, it was awful, and I even knew that he liked me too. Taking the chance to be vulnerable and letting another person have the chance to hurt you is terrifying, but you can’t let fear stop you from having happiness

 **Stan:** Thanks, that’s really helpful! **:** )

 **Eddie:** I hope everything goes well tomorrow!!

 **Stan:** Thanks, me too. I’m so nervous. Has Richie told you the surprise yet?

 **Eddie:** He says that I’ll find out when we get there

 **Eddie:** He’s going to Kill me ughhh he’s being so cute

 **Eddie:** Wait

 **Eddie:** He’s singing all badly because he doesn’t want me to film him because he’s shy

 **Eddie:** That’s what I mean

**_“Bill”_ **

_May 18 th 5:30 pm_

**Eddie:** Fuck I meant to send that to you help me backtrack

 **Bill:** lmao okay

**_“Hell on Screen ;_ ** _)”_

_May 18 th 5:30 pm_

**Bill:** haha richie being embarrassed over his singing is so cute

 **Eddie:** Haha yeah he’s such a loser

 **Bev:** god a mood

 **Mike:** fucking same

 **Stan:** Are we all losers?

 **Bill:** 100%

 **Ben:** Bev I don’t think you’re a loser

 **Bev:** lmao ben ur so sweet and cute

 **Bill:** he thinks the rest of us are losers but not bev

 **Stan:** Which is honestly fair, Bev is the coolest one out of the seven of us.

 **Ben:** Wait no I’m sorry **:** (

 **Eddie:** Why are you booing him, he’s right

 **Mike:** what’s the order of how cool we are?

 **Eddie:** From most to least cool:

 **Eddie:** Bev, Bill, Mike, Ben, Stan, Me, Richie

 **Bill:** lmao you’re so fucking sure of it

 **Eddie:** Richie would like me to add that he thinks he’s the coolest

 **Bev:** he is wrong

 **Eddie:** (richieflippingoffthecamera.jpg)

 **Bev:** lmao both hands on the wheel bitch

 **Stan:** That’s so dangerous, Richie.

 **Eddie:** I told him. I asked if I could drive but he said no

 **Mike:** do you think the surprise is him murdering you

 **Eddie:** No, he wouldn’t survive without me

 **Eddie:** He stuck his tongue out at me lol

 **Bev:** lmao are reading the chat to him again

 **Eddie:** Yeah

 **Bev:** did you read him about you calling him cute lmao

 **Eddie:** Nope and he won’t bother scrolling up to read so he won’t know about that

 **Bill:** we could tell him

 **Eddie:** I’ll be deleting the messages from his phone

 **Eddie:** He can’t know I don’t hate him

 **Ben:** But you live with him

 **Mike:** and you raise a cat together

 **Stan:** Not to mention the other times you’ve called him cute.

 **Eddie:** You have no proof of that

 **Bev:** richie’s gonna see this and be so suspicious lmao

 **Eddie:** Actually he won’t because I’m deleting the messages from his phone **:** )

 **Eddie:** And you all won’t be telling him

 **Eddie:** Or else

 **Stan:** Is he suspicious that you’re messaging but not telling him what’s happening?

 **Eddie:** I’m distracting him by bugging him about the surprise and by playing music he likes, so I don’t think he cares

 **Ben:** How’s the ride been so far?

 **Eddie:** It’s been fine, I usually fucking hate long car rides, but Richie can make them kinda tolerable sometimes

 **Mike:** aww that’s sweet

 **Eddie:** But he’s also really annoying and we argue a lot

 **Eddie:** Richie says that I’m more annoying but he’s Wrong

 **Stan:** If it helps, I think you’re both equally annoying.

 **Eddie:** Fight me Stan

 **Bev:** lmao holy shit stan

 **Bill:** how often do yall argue

 **Eddie:** Numerous time a day

 **Stan:** They never stop. The walls are thinner than they need to be, so I hear it a lot. It’s awful.

 **Mike:** nskfdksm what do yall argue about

 **Eddie:** Literally everything

 **Eddie:** He never shuts up about anything

 **Eddie:** “You’re one to talk” ~Richie

 **Stan:** What a pair. You’d make a great superhero dream team.

 **Eddie:** We’d be great superheroes

 **Bev:** what would your superpowers be

 **Eddie:** We wouldn’t have superpowers. We would just go to the villains and annoy them until they either surrender or decide to kill us

 **Ben:** Aww I don’t think you all are annoying!

 **Eddie:** No, we are

 **Eddie:** He’s more annoying, but we’re both the worst

 **Stan:** Not the worst. You all can be entertaining.

 **Bev:** njkdnas stan likes you all right??

 **Stan:** I do.

 **Eddie:** Thanks Stan we like you too

 **Bill:** guys,,, I have news,,,, the mold is back

 **Mike:** bill I stg I told you to call someone

 **Eddie:** Bill why

 **Ben:** I’m sorry Bill **:** (

 **Ben:** Do you need help with it?

 **Bill:** yes fucking rip

 **Ben:** You live in Derry, right?

 **Bill:** yeah

 **Ben:** Bev and I live two hours away. I could probably make sure it doesn’t come back

 **Bill:** wait really??

 **Mike:** wait I wanna meet Ben too

 **Bev:** wait I wanna come!!

 **Ben:** Yeah, I could totally help out!

 **Bill:** njfdjsa yes please do!!

 **Stan:** Please send us all pictures when you all meet!

 **Eddie:** Fucking yes send pics!!!

 **Bill:** ben ill send you my address and we’ll make a plan separately!!

 **Bev:** omg im so excited!!!

 **Mike:** me too!!

_May 18 th 8:10 pm_

**Eddie:** (selfieofrichieandeddiesmiling.jpg)

 **Eddie:** I’m obligated to say that Richie is the best and I love him

 **Richard:** hey guys lmao

 **Richard:** love you too eddie spaghetti haha

 **Bev:** oh worm??

 **Mike:** are you at the surprise??

 **Richard:** yeah

 **Eddie:** It’s a showing of Dirty Dancing at a drive-in!!!

 **Ben:** Nsnjdnsk that’s Such a Good Movie!!

 **Eddie:** I know!!!

 **Richard:** mom told me about how it was gonna play here and I knew I had to surprise eds with it

 **Stanley:** Wow, Richie, that’s such a meaningful thing to do for Eddie.

 **Richard:** I just know how much he loves it so there’s no reason for me not to

 **Richard:** we got here Super Early lmao

 **Eddie:** It’s still pretty light out and almost no one’s here

 **Richard:** which eddie loves

 **Bev:** aww that’s so cute

 **Ben:** This is really sweet **:** )

 **Bill:** richie’s so caring

 **Mike:** how long have you been planning for this?

 **Richard:** she told me about it last time we went to dinner there, so four days

 **Stanley:** It feels much longer than four days.

 **Bev:** wait why haven’t yall been Working

 **Bev:** other than when richie was sick ofc

 **Eddie:** Richie has been some, but the school I work at has been closed for a few weeks

 **Eddie:** There was a serious fucking rat infestation that still hasn’t been fixed

 **Eddie:** The last day was supposed to be June 9th but my bosses have been talking about giving the kids the end of year tests in a separate building and then just ending it

 **Mike:** how did the rats get in??

 **Eddie:** They chewed their way in from the basement and stayed there for a while without doing any harm but then they had babies and now there are more and they left the basement

 **Eddie:** It’s their school now

 **Bev:** nakmnaks im happy for them

 **Eddie:** I’m not, I have to work from home without getting paid

 **Ben:** That sucks, I’m sorry **:** (

 **Mike:** why??

 **Eddie:** I’m only a teacher’s assistant, that’s one reason why I signed up to be a camp counselor. This was my second year with an official adult job. I want to be a teacher, but I need more experience

 **Richard:** im so proud of my lame-ass husband

 **Eddie:** We’re still not fucking married Rich

 **Richard:** does that imply we will get married??

 **Stanley:** I’m going with yes.

 **Mike:** cant wait for their wedding lol

 **Eddie:** It doesn’t imply that. I’m not getting married to anyone unless we’ve been dating for 5 years and have been living together for two

 **Ben:** That’s so specific

 **Richard:** okay but we’ve been friends for 18 years and have lived together for four so I think that should count

 **Eddie:** Why? You wanna marry me?

 **Richard:** hell yeah dude let’s get fucking married

 **Bev:** oh shit are yall engaged now lol

 **Richard:** eds are we engaged??

 **Eddie:** Oh look the movie’s starting

 **Richard:** no its not

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18 th 8:25 pm_

**Mike:** if they aren’t dating, I’m going to scream

 **Bev:** it’s just sad at this point

 **Bill:** they need to just talk because this is ridiculous

 **Stanley:** Try living next to them. They’re awful.

 **Mike:** and they do for sure both like each other?

 **Bill:** very much so

 **Ben:** How long have they known they liked the other?

 **Bill:** eddie realized while he was dating one girl whose name I forgot

 **Bev:** richie realized when he was 11

 **Stanley:** They’re Disaster Gays.

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18th 8:27 pm_

**Mike:** I hope you all have a fun time!

 **Eddie:** Thank you! I’m really excited!

 **Richard:** im gonna have to surprise eduardo more often

 **Richard:** ill surprise him with a proposal next lol

 **Eddie:** You’re literally so obnoxious

 **Eddie:** That’s not my fucking name

 **Richard:** (eddielayinghisheadonrichiesshoulder.jpg)

 **Eddie:** Bitch you told me you weren’t sending that to the group chat

 **Richard:** you were too cute not to lmao

 **Bill:** that’s such a cute fucking picture holy shit

 **Ben:** You guys look so sweet!!

 **Bev:** gay

 **Eddie:** Yes but separately

 **Richard:** wow love you too

 **Richard:** “god I obviously love you, I wouldn’t be laying my head on your shoulder if I didn’t you fucking asshole” says eddie spaghetti lmao

 **Eddie:** Stfu I said that out loud for a reason Dumbass

 **Mike:** yall are Soft tonight

 **Bev:** love this content, give us more

 **Stanley:** I don’t know what’s worse, them arguing or them flirting.

 **Eddie:** NKMDSNFAK

 **Richard:** uhhhh flirting??? In My wholesome group chat???

 **Richard:** not on my watch mdsklad hahahhah

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18th 8:34 pm_

**Stanley:** I seem to have made a mistake.

 **Stanley:** That was meant for this group chat.

 **Bev:** nkasnfn stan

 **Bill:** good job stan

 **Stanley:** My bad.

 **Ben:** It’s okay Stan we forgive you

 **Mike:** tbh I was expecting bill to accidentally message the main group chat

 **Bill:** thanks pal

 **Mike:** no problem bud

 **Bev:** should we change the subject?

 **Bill:** maybe not yet

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18th 8:38 pm_

**Bev:** this group chat is not wholesome

 **Bill:** does this mean we can flirt now

 **Eddie:** Nkndajksnda who do you want to flirt with

 **Bill:** idk just seeing if it was allowed

 **Richard:** yes

 **Stanley:** Please nobody flirt with me.

 **Mike:** haha or me

 **Bill:** who here even wants to be flirted with lmao

 **Bev:** im okay with ben flirting with me and ben alone

 **Bev:** or eddie, eddie’s a cutie

 **Bev:** no hetero njkndjfn

 **Ben:** Eddie please don’t steal my girlfriend

 **Eddie:** Jnmasdnkas I won’t

 **Richard:** bev don’t steal my fiancé

 **Eddie:** Ugh we aren’t even engaged

 **Bev:** why not

 **Eddie:** Because I don’t marry guys who fall into sewers or dumpsters

 **Richard:** don’t forget you came after me

 **Bill:** would you jump into a sewer for any of us?

 **Eddie:** I wouldn’t jump into a sewer for anyone

 **Bev:** except richie njfnksnjsd

 **Eddie:** That’s different

 **Richard:** lol how

 **Eddie:** You’re you

 **Eddie:** Alright the commercials started, I’m turning my phone off so it doesn’t distract me, I’ll message after

 **Richard:** me too or else eds will bitch

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 18th 8:46 pm_

**Bill:** “That’s different”

 **Mike:** “lol how”

 **Bill:** “You’re you”

 **Bev:** lmao I think he’s trying to kill richie

 **Ben:** That’s so sweet **:** ’)

 **Mike:** how tf are they not dating??

 **Stanley:** They’re both dumbasses.

 **Bill:** self-esteem issues preventing them from realizing the one person they love likes them back, so they don’t think they can easily be happy?

 **Bill:** or yeah what stan said

 **Stanley:** It’s both.

 **Bev:** hell yeah analyze those bitches

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 18 th 10:16 pm_

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Thank you again to Richie for taking me to see Dirty Dancing

 **Trashmouth:** ur welcome babe

 **Micycle:** how was the movie

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Amazing

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Patrick Swayze’s abs on the big screen were great too

 **Trashmouth:** they sure were there

 **Staniella:** Please do not start arguing over his abs again.

 **The One (1) Girl:** nkmndsksj what

 **Staniella:** I’m aware of almost every time they watch Dirty Dancing, because almost every time they watch it, they argue over Patrick Swayze’s abs.

 **Staniella:** And like I’ve said, the walls are thin.

 **Trashmouth:** that’s because abs are overrated

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Richie’s jealous of his abs

 **Trashmouth:** I am Not

 **Benjamin Button:** I mean, he does have nice abs

 **Trashmouth:** I like jennifer grey more

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You don’t like women in that way though

 **Trashmouth:** quick every bisexual person!! who do you prefer, lame patrick Swayze (eddie’s choice) or Goddess Jennifer Grey (my choice that eddie hates)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **How dare you imply I don’t think Jennifer Grey is a goddess

 **Staniella:** Depends on how I’m feeling.

 **The One (1) Girl:** Both. Both are good.

 **Billiam:** Patrick Swayze

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Ha!

 **Trashmouth:** ben!!

 **Benjamin Button:** Jennifer Grey is nicer. But he has Great abs

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Mike, you like Patrick Swayze, right??

 **Micycle:** I actually like the dad more njknaskjd

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wow okay was Not expecting that

 **Trashmouth:** mike ur so valid

 **Micycle:** thank you lmao

 **Micycle:** are you all going home or did you get a hotel?

 **Trashmouth:** we got a hotel

 **Trashmouth:** (eddielayingonbed.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** look at him!! <3

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He packed an overnight bag for me **:** )

 **The One (1) Girl:** aww cute

 **Benjamin Button:** They’re so sweet

 **Staniella:** Maybe since they’re gone, I’ll get some peace and quiet.

 **The One (1) Girl:** what about your parents?

 **Staniella:** What about them?

 **The One (1) Girl:** idk I guess I just assumed you lived with them? do you not?

 **Staniella:** Oh, I do, but they’re away this weekend. They’re visiting my aunt and uncle and looking for houses there.

 **Micycle:** will you be moving with them??

 **Staniella:** No, I like the apartment, and I have a job, so I can stay there and pay rent.

 **Staniella:** They’re both planning on retiring soon, so they want an actual house.

 **Trashmouth:** yeah stan gets to be our neighbor forever **:** )

 **Staniella:** Not forever, but for a few more years, at least. I’ll probably have a family at some point and when I do, I’ll buy a house.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Hey Rich should we get a house at some point?

 **Trashmouth:** do you want a house?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Idk maybe

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **It might be helpful, since our landlord only lets us have one pet and we were thinking about adopting another one

 **Trashmouth:** true. shrek needs a sibling,

 **Trashmouth:** if you want a house, ill get a full-time job somewhere to help pay for it

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Good to know. We should talk about that more eventually

 **The One (1) Girl:** they’re being domestic again

 **Micycle:** lmao do they ever stop

 **Billiam:** in their defense most of the time they just purposefully annoy each other

 **Benjamin Button:** But then they go right back to being domestic

 **Staniella:** It’s a never-ending cycle.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stop talking about us like we can’t read your messages

 **Trashmouth:** yeah lol we’re right here

 **Micycle:** LMAO WHAT

 **Micycle:** wtf were you all Just Doing

 **Billiam:** really yall have No Right to say that

 **Staniella:** Your all’s conversations in this group chat could easily be said out loud between the two of you, but you message here anyway.

 **The One (1) Girl:** not to say that it’s bad lmao

 **Benjamin Button:** It’s sweet!

 **Trashmouth:** eds they might be right

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Oh god they are

 **Benjamin Button:** Are you all doing anything else tonight?

 **Trashmouth:** just each other

 **Trashmouth:** JKJKJKJKJKJKJK

 **Trashmouth:** lmao the Glare that eds gave me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Bill why tf he is like this

 **Billiam:** lmao did you mean to message me privately

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **…. Yes

 **Trashmouth:** wow I see how it is

 **Trashmouth:** talking about me behind my back to one of our friends

 **Trashmouth:** I can’t believe you

 **The One (1) Girl:** uh,,,,, bitch what

 **Staniella:** The two of you are the most oblivious people alive. Why do I even bother?

 **Staniella:** I’m going to bed since my date’s tomorrow. Goodnight.

 **The One (1) Girl:** goodnight!! Good luck tomorrow!!

 **Micycle:** gn from me and bill!!!

 **Benjamin Button:** Goodnight Stan!!! I hope your date is awesome!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Goodnight!! Let us know if you need anything!

 **Trashmouth:** yeah lol like romantic tips on how to woo people and make them fall in love with you

 **Trashmouth:** I mean maybe not me cuz I don’t know shit about that but you could ask eds lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Who the hell have I made “fall in love” with me??

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **And Myra doesn’t count

 **Billiam:** omg

 **Micycle:** I understand why Stan went to bed now

 **Trashmouth:** lmao you made bev fall in love with you

 **Benjamin Button:** Nkjnandjkasnd

 **The One (1) Girl:** I promise im not in love with eddie njkfnsas

 **Billiam:** wow does anyone here need to confess their love lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Haha nope

 **Trashmouth:** what?? is love??? Idk that concept?? Lmao

 **The One (1) Girl:** jesus fucking Christ okay

 **The One (1) Girl:** goodnight everyone!

 **Billiam:** gn!! Im going to bed too

 **Micycle:** goodnight! Me too!

 **Benjamin Button:** Goodnight everyone!!

 **Trashmouth:** eds and I say goodnight!

**_“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3” _ **

_May 18 th 1:56 am_

**Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Hey where the fuck are you?

 **Trashmouth:** why tf are you awake??

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why tf are you gone?

 **Trashmouth:** I woke up and got hungry

 **Trashmouth:** (richieatmcdonalds.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** I just got here lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Bitch why didn’t you ask if I wanted food

 **Trashmouth:** because you would’ve yelled at me for waking you up and made me go back to sleep without eating

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah but now I’m awake and lonely

 **Trashmouth:** nksndf go back to sleep eds

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Did you take the car?

 **Trashmouth:** nope why

 **Trashmouth:** do u wanna come to the mcdonalds

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I mean now I’m hungry

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Where is it?

 **Trashmouth:** lmao it’s down the street

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why did you just walk? That’s so dangerous

 **Trashmouth:** aww are u worried about me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You’re literally so annoying

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **This is totally going to fuck up my sleeping schedule

 **Trashmouth:** you can always go back to sleep

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No

 **Trashmouth:** lmao alright

 **Trashmouth:** don’t bitch at me for making you stay up though

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I don’t bitch at you

 **Trashmouth:** LMAO WHAT

 **Trashmouth:** yes you fucking do

 **Trashmouth:** you practically never stop bitching at me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Well sorry I bother you so much

 **Trashmouth:** eds I never said that you bother me

 **Trashmouth:** I like it when you bitch at me

 **Trashmouth:** its cute and you’re cute and it lets me know that you care about me

 **Trashmouth:** please never stop bitching at me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m not cute, asshole

 **Trashmouth:** lmao you read all of that and That’s what you took out of it

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I was driving

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I don’t hate it when you annoy me and call me Eds

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **That’s how you show you care

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **So I don’t hate it

 **Trashmouth:** are we…... having a moment…?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **We were, and now it’s over

 **Trashmouth:** rip

 **Trashmouth:** but!! You like it when I call you eds

 **Trashmouth:** that’s so embarrassing lmao

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Ugh shut the fuck up

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **I’m in the parking lot, I see you inside

 **Trashmouth:** come in!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 19 th 2:24 am_

**Trashmouth:** (eddieandrichieinmcdonalds.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** look at this cute ass loser

**_“Staniella”_ **

_May 19 th 10:03 am_

**Staniella:** Hey Richie, can I ask you for advice?

 **Trashmouth:** oh hell yeah stan the man

 **Staniella:** So, Patty’s my friend, right?

 **Trashmouth:** yes

 **Staniella:** Do you think that me going on this date with her is a good idea?

 **Trashmouth:** if yall like each other then yeah ofc

 **Staniella:** That’s interesting.

 **Staniella:** Then why don’t you ask Eddie on a date?

 **Trashmouth:** uhhhh hahahaha what????

 **Trashmouth:** me??? like eddie spaghetti??? that’s crazy??

 **Trashmouth:** who fucking told you

 **Staniella:** Common sense, Richie.

 **Trashmouth:** well it’s different with me and eds

 **Staniella:** You’re right. You are both oblivious dumbasses who have been in love with each other for years.

 **Trashmouth:** anyways what time is ur date

 **Staniella:** In two hours. Which means I have plenty of time to call you a dumbass.

 **Trashmouth:** wow this patty girl who likes you? What’s her type? Mean nerds?

 **Staniella:** You’re one to talk. You’re in love with Eddie “Shut the fuck up, Richie, you’re literally so annoying” Kaspbrak.

 **Trashmouth:** im telling him you called him that lol

 **Staniella:** Do it. Take a screenshot and send it to him.

 **Trashmouth:** no then he’ll know I like him

 **Staniella:** You’re such an idiot.

 **Trashmouth:** well ur friends with me so what does that say about you?

 **Staniella:** I’m a very kind and patient person.

 **Trashmouth:** LMAO BITCH WHAT

 **Staniella:** Shut up. Why don’t you tell him?

 **Trashmouth:** because he doesn’t like me

 **Staniella:** Yes, he does, you’re just oblivious.

 **Trashmouth:** ughh stop being a bev

 **Staniella:** Why would telling him be so bad?

 **Trashmouth:** we live together so if I tell him, things will be Especially awkward

 **Trashmouth:** but if someone were to let me stay with them,,,,,, that might change

 **Staniella:** Ugh, if I agree to let you stay with me if he doesn’t like you back, will you think about actually telling him?

 **Trashmouth:** yes lol

 **Staniella:** Then fine. I’m going to go get ready now. Think about it.

 **Trashmouth:** alright stan the man!! Good luck on ur date!! Come by later so the three of us can gossip about it lmao

 **Staniella:** Will Eddie make those cookies he made a few weeks ago?

 **Trashmouth:** ill convince him

 **Staniella:** Alright. Would 5:30 work?

 **Trashmouth:** yes now go and have fun!!

 **Staniella:** Alright, bye. I’ll see you later.

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 19 th 5:03 pm_

**Micycle:** okay really cute picture of you and eddie but unrelated

 **Micycle:** if I have One more goat try to eat my pants I stg

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Njkndaskj Mike what

 **Micycle:** I work at my parent’s farm, right? We have goats and I Love them but they keep trying to eat my pants and I need them to Stop

 **Benjamin Button:** I’m really sorry Mike!!

 **Trashmouth:** stop wearing pants then

 **The One (1) Girl:** put hot sauce on your pants so the goats won’t eat them

 **Trashmouth:** oh that’s a good idea too!!

 **Billiam:** lmao those ideas are terrible

 **Trashmouth:** do u have a better idea

 **Billiam:** no but still

 **Benjamin Button:** Have you asked your parents for help?

 **Micycle:** I’ve looked up how to stop them but it hasn’t worked

 **Micycle:** I’ve sprayed the goats with vinegar and water but they keep biting

 **Micycle:** these goats are driving me crazy

 **The One (1) Girl:** do u have any goat pictures to send??

 **Micycle:** (goat.jpg)

 **Micycle:** this is the biggest pants biter, Frog. She’s loud and angry

 **The One (1) Girl:** I will Die for her

 **Trashmouth:** I fu king love that goat holy shit

 **Benjamin Button:** Frog is very cute!!!

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Why is her name Frog?

 **Billiam:** he let my little brother, Georgie, name her

 **Billiam:** and he thought it would be funny

 **Micycle:** and it was

 **Micycle:** Georgie is the funniest person alive and I love him

 **Trashmouth:** excuse me

 **Trashmouth:** what about me

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Christ

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut up Richie

 **The One (1) Girl:** you’re funny sometimes

 **Trashmouth:** BEVERLY

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Great, now he’s gonna bitch about this all day

 **Trashmouth:** you know what

 **Trashmouth:** I took a really cute picture of Shrek (the cat) but now im not gonna send it

 **The One (1) Girl:** wait no ur hilarious

 **The One (1) Girl:** send the cat pic

 **Trashmouth:** wow I see how it is

 **Trashmouth:** you only love me for my cat

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Mood

 **Trashmouth:** EDDIE

 **Billiam:** eddie why

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Lmao

 **Trashmouth:** well now im never showing yall shrek

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(shrekthecat.jpg)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **This is Shrek Jennifer Tozier-Kaspbrak

 **Micycle:** omg is that her full name?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yes. I gave her the middle name of Jennifer, for Jennifer Grey

 **The One (1) Girl:** I will also Die for Shrek

 **Benjamin Button:** She’s so adorable!!!

 **Billiam:** omg fluffy baby

 **Micycle:** give her lots of pets and kisses please!!

 **Trashmouth:** (eddieandshrekthecatcuddling.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** look at my husband and daughter <3

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Ugh you’re so annoying I’m not your husband

 **Benjamin Button:** But she is your all’s daughter?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Of course she is

 **Trashmouth:** we’re her dads

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah. We aren’t married, we just co-parent her

 **The One (1) Girl:** is stan still on his date?

 **Trashmouth:** I think so

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **He’s supposed to come over at 5:30 so he better not be fucking late

 **Trashmouth:** lmao eddie’s baking cookies so we can eat them and talk about the date

 **The One (1) Girl:** wait I wanna join **:** (

 **Benjamin Button:** Do you want me to buy some cookies before you come over later?

 **The One (1) Girl:** omg yes pls

 **The One (1) Girl:** thank you ben ur the best

 **Trashmouth:** I have suddenly become heterophobic

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Bev isn’t even straight, asshole

 **The One (1) Girl:** yeah wtf

 **Benjamin Button:** Stop invalidating her sexuality **:** (

 **Trashmouth:** im sorry bev ur not straight ur bi

 **The One (1) Girl:** lmao thank u richie

**_“The One (1) Girl”_ **

_May 19 th 5:14 pm _

**The One (1) Girl:** stop attacking my relationship lol there are better things to do

 **The One (1) Girl:** like get ur own relationship

 **The One (1) Girl:** with eddie

 **Trashmouth:** or maybe you can shut up **:** )

 **Trashmouth:** wait sorry that sounded ruder than I meant it to

 **The One (1) Girl:** njndjskfs

**_“Staniella”_ **

_May 19 th 5:16 pm_

**Staniella:** Can I come over now?

 **Trashmouth:** yeah ofc did it go well??

 **Staniella:** Well, I’m pretty sure I’m in love, so yes.

 **Trashmouth:** NJNSKJADN okay stan come over

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 19 th 5:22 pm_

**Trashmouth:** LMAO hey guys

 **Staniella:** Shut up.

 **The One (1) Girl:** hi guys lol what’s with stan

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Njnkandas Stan

 **Staniella:** Shut up, Eddie.

 **Trashmouth:** tell everyone what you told us stan

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Yeah Stan tell everyone it’s hilarious

 **Staniella:** Go to hell, Eddie.

 **Benjamin Button:** Hi Stan!! How was your date?

 **Staniella:** It was wonderful. She looked so, so pretty and was so nice.

 **Trashmouth:** “at one point she picked a dandelion and tucked it behind my ear and I think I almost died” ~stan

 **Staniella:** Shut the fuck up, Richard.

 **The One (1) Girl:** aww stan that’s so adorable!!

 **Benjamin Button:** Aww that’s how I feel with Bev 24/7

 **Staniella:** How do you live? Because I spent five hours with Patty and I’m overwhelmed. She’s so perfect. I like her so much.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(blushingstan.jpg)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Guess who messaged him lol

 **Micycle:** aww stan looks so smitten

 **Staniella:** (blushingeddie.jpg)

 **Staniella:** Guess who messaged him before I took the picture.

 **Trashmouth:** who?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Stfu Stan. Go message Patty

 **Micycle:** njdkanaskd

 **Trashmouth:** was it me??

 **The One (1) Girl:** I think so lmao

 **Benjamin Button:** When was this??

 **Staniella:** It was about a few months after they first moved in, and the two of us were doing laundry. Richie sent him a picture of himself in a nice, new button-up shirt and Eddie was happy and flushed the entire time afterwards.

 **Trashmouth:** oh??? worm???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Shut the fuck up Stan **:** )

 **Micycle:** @everyone yall are adorable lol

 **Staniella:** Patty keeps saying I’m cute and I’m panicking. What do I do?

 **Micycle:** tell her “thanks” lmao

 **Micycle:** then maybe compliment her

 **The One (1) Girl:** send a picture of patty!! I wanna see her!!

 **Staniella:** I’m gonna ask if it’s okay with her.

 **The One (1) Girl:** nkjnsakj a respectful king

 **Billiam:** hey guys lmao I just got home

 **Billiam:** stan: king of consent

 **Staniella:** I just want to be nice and make sure I don’t do anything she’s not okay with.

 **The One (1) Girl:** mkjsandK we stan Stan

 **Staniella:** (pattywithflowersinherhair.jpg)

 **Staniella:** Isn’t she pretty? Her hair is so soft and her perfume smells like vanilla.

 **Trashmouth:** stan is so in love lmao

 **The One (1) Girl:** bitch what holy shit she’s so pretty!!!!

 **Benjamin Button:** Her smile is so bright!!! And I really like her shirt!!

 **Billiam:** omg patty is really beautiful!!

 **Micycle:** every picture of people that has been sent in this group chat is literally so attractive?? Wtf???

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **(stantalkingonhisphone.jpg)

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Patty called him. Look how happy he looks

 **The One (1) Girl:** give me more soft stan content

 **Benjamin Button:** People have been so wholesome recently I love it **:** ,)

 **Micycle:** if only it were always like this

 **Billiam:** but then we’d just be used to it so it wouldn’t be as sweet

 **Benjamin Button:** Maybe. But at least it’s wholesome now **:** )

 **Trashmouth:** hey eds you look so dumb rn

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **You’re one to talk fuckface

 **Billiam:** alright wholesome moment over they’re back on their bullshit

 **Micycle:** it was nice while it lasted

 **The One (1) Girl:** lmao sorry ben

 **Benjamin Button:** I’m honestly impressed it lasted that long

 **Staniella:** Hey guys, I’m back. Patty just wanted to tell me that she had a great time today and she wants to do it again soon.

 **Micycle:** stan that’s great!!! Do you think yall will be official soon?

 **Staniella:** I hope so. I really like her.

 **Staniella:** Have any of you ever met somebody who was just sunshine? They could walk in a room and everything immediately became better? That’s how I feel about her.

 **Benjamin Button:** Yeah **:** )

 **The One (1) Girl:** (benandbevcuddling.jpg)

 **The One (1) Girl:** look at this fucking cutie holy shit

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Aww you all are sweet

 **Billiam:** stan you’re so soft for patty omg

 **Micycle:** stanpat 4 life

 **Trashmouth:** stan tell everyone what you told us earlier

 **Staniella:** No.

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **“Every time I look at her, I swear I hear a choir singing”

 **Staniella:** Perish.

 **Trashmouth:** njnjksdnak

 **Micycle:** wow ben and stan are the Softest people in this gc

 **Billiam:** they’re the most wholesome

 **Staniella:** I am not.

 **Trashmouth:** (stanandeddieattablewithcookies.jpg)

 **Trashmouth:** look at my husband and our son

 **Staniella:** How do you live with him, Eddie?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Sometimes he’s quiet

 **The One (1) Girl:** nmjkadsn when

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **When he’s asleep

 **Trashmouth:** wow I am hurt

 **Trashmouth:** not only hurt

 **Trashmouth:** I’m actually deeply wounded

 **Staniella:** (richiegrinningatphone.jpg)

 **Staniella:** This is not the face of someone who is deeply wounded, Richie.

 **Micycle:** exposed: richie likes it when eddie’s mean to him

 **Trashmouth:** hell yeah I do that’s my kink

 **Billiam:** please say sike rn

 **The One (1) Girl:** I mean eddie apparently knows his kinks so….

 **The One (1) Girl:** care to share your opinion?

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **No comment

 **Micycle:** welp we know now

 **Benjamin Button:** Oh to see without my eyes

 **Staniella:** I hate it here. I actually hate it here.

 **Trashmouth:** lmao Actually my kink is a well-adjusted, healthy, long-term relationship with communication and boundaries that we both respect

 **Trashmouth:** you absolute sickos

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **When have you ever had one of those?

 **Micycle:** holy shit eddie isn’t here to fucking play lmao

 **Trashmouth:** I had one with your mom lol

 **Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier <3: **Wow. You’re so funny. An Absolute Comedian.

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 19 th 7:55 pm_

**Stanley:** I have been here for a few hours and only now is Richie is begging Eddie for attention. I’m surprised it took him this long.

 **Stanley:** (richieannoyingeddie.mov)

 **Bev:** nkjdnaksdnsa why does richie keep pinching his cheek

 **Stanley:** It’s what he does when he wants Eddie to lecture him. He loves it.

 **Bill:** oh I hate what that implies every time they pull that shit in the gc

 **Ben:** I’m sorry you have to deal with that a lot!!

 **Stanley:** It’s fine, I’m leaving now anyways. I refuse to deal with their shit.

 **Mike:** why are they Like This

 **Stanley:** Because they’re the dumbass dream team.

 **Ben:** I think they’re sweet

 **Stanley:** I thought so too, when they first moved in next to us. Now we’ve been neighbors and friends for four years and I want to strangle them both.

 **Bill:** who would you strangle first

 **Stanley:** Eddie.

 **Bev:** njknmksadj why

 **Stanley:** If I strangled Richie first, Eddie would get all angry and feral and would probably just kill me right then. But if I strangled Eddie first, Richie would just get all sad and cry over his body while I killed him.

 **Mike:** should we be concerned with the amount of thought you’ve put into this?

 **Bill:** lmao yeah you already had your answer and everything

 **Stanley:** No, it’s just a hypothetical situation. I wouldn’t actually kill them.

 **Stanley:** Even if their arguing is way too loud and makes it hard to sleep sometimes.

 **Stanley:** My family is pretty quiet, so they keep forgetting how thin the walls are.

 **Bev:** sorry stan but if they end up dead we’re gonna know who did it lmao

 **Ben:** Please don’t kill them!! **:** (

 **Stanley:** I’m not going to kill them. We’ve been friends for four years. I would’ve done it a lot earlier if I were actually planning on it.

 **Bill:** nbjhbjxznk stan’s so funny

 **Mike:** get stan an apartment with thicker walls 2020

 **Bev:** stan you can come live with me

 **Bev:** I need a roommate and Ben still wants to live with his mom rn

 **Bev:** which is understandable because his mother is an absolute angel

 **Stanley:** Thank you, but no. I really like the apartment.

 **Mike:** you just dislike Reddie arguing and annoying you lmao

 **Stanley:** Yes. It’s very aggravating.

 **Bev:** they haven’t said they’re together btw

 **Ben:** Should we start meddling now?

 **Bill:** maybe? I’m a little afraid to but this is getting awful to watch

 **Mike:** guys im sorry id love to help but I really have to finish up some work and it’s probably gonna take all night and im gonna turn off my phone so I don’t get distracted

 **Mike:** so bye, good luck!!

 **Bill:** bye mike!!

 **Bill:** I think maybe ill call eddie and eventually start talking about richie

 **Bill:** ill bring up a lot of evidence that richie likes him back, and then just go from there

 **Bev:** ill brainstorm with ben to see what I should do with richie

 **Stanley:** Since you all have that covered, I’m going to make plans for the apartment. Once mom and dad move out, I’ll have it all to myself. Sorry for not being any help right now.

 **Bev:** nkjndakj stan it’s fine!! I hope everything with the apartment goes well!!

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_April 19 th 8:14 pm_

**Bill:** eddie!! How’s richie lmao

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_April 19 th 8:14 pm_

**Bill:** I’ve messaged eddie and now we Wait

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_April 19 th 9:08 pm_

**Tiny Badger:** Hey sorry, Richie and I were cooking then we ate

 **Tiny Badger:** He’s annoying

 **Tiny Badger:** But cute, so

 **Tiny Badger:** Ugh I’m going to die because of how cute he is

 **Bill:** nkadnsa im not surprised

 **Tiny Badger:** He’s really needy tonight and I don’t know why

 **Tiny Badger:** Like, we were cooking, right? And he kept on poking me and whining that I wasn’t paying enough attention to him

 **Bill:** rip richie lmao

 **Tiny Badger:** But then we watched a movie together so he was pretty happy after that

 **Tiny Badger:** (richieandeddiecuddling.jpg)

 **Bill:** aww yall are so cute

 **Tiny Badger:** He’s going to kill me **:** )

 **Bill:** nmskandk rip

 **Bill:** hey can I call you?? I wanna see if there’s a chance if any of us could maybe get together before camp or something

 **Tiny Badger:** Hell yeah! Just lemme let Rich know I’m gonna be on the phone then I’ll call you, okay?

 **Bill:** okay!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 19 th 11:09 pm_

**Billiard:** so uh eddie’s taking richie to the hospital

 **Tall Gay:** lmao sup

 **Tall Gay:** eds is taking me to urgent care lol

 **Bev:** bitch what??? Are you fucking okay???

 **Ben <3: **What happened??

 **Birdwatcher:** You all woke me up. What stupid thing did you do?

 **Tall Gay:** sorry stan ndsqjkndsa

 **Tall Gay:** im not telling

 **Billiard:** I was on the phone with eddie when it happened so I can tell you lol

 **Tall Gay:** pls don’t tell

 **Billiard:** I was talking to eddie about the possibility for us to get together before camp when richie started bugging him to pay attention to him

 **Billiard:** eventually after that not working he decided he was gonna roller-skate in the apartment and he fell lmao

 **Tall Gay:** dammit bill

 **Bev:** you were so desperate for his attention that you have to go to a hospital

 **Birdwatcher:** Wow, that’s a new level of sad. Good job, Richie.

 **Tall Gay:** fight me Staniel

**“Bev”**

_May 19 th 11:14 pm_ _  
_**Bev:** wow this is the second time I’ve heard about you getting hurt because you want eddie’s attention

 **Bev:** how often does this happen

 **Tall Gay:** I’d rather not say tbh

 **Tall Gay:** plus I really don’t know because it happens Often

 **Bev:** that’s so sad dude

 **Tall Gay:** do you think I don’t already know this?

 **Bev:** maybe you should??? Uh idk??? Tell him how you feel???

 **Tall Gay:** consider this

 **Tall Gay:** maybe

 **Bev:** omg wait what

 **Bev:**????

 **Tall Gay:** so eds freaked out when I fell

 **Tall Gay:** he looked at my ankle and when I said it really fucking hurt like hell, he looked shit up then started panicking and told bill he had to take me to the hospital

 **Tall Gay:** and okay so like he fucking Hates them and avoids going

 **Tall Gay:** but he was so quick to decide he would take me

 **Tall Gay:** which I know could just be because he’s worried about me cause we’re best friends **,** but he still seems so worried and he keeps asking me if im okay and how my ankle feels

 **Tall Gay:** the only times I’ve seen him like this is when he’s worried about me and my safety

 **Tall Gay:** after I fell in the sewer, he bitched at me A Lot. but right when it happened, he automatically jumped in after me to make sure I was okay

 **Tall Gay:** and this was also when he was in the midst of the shit with his thing with germs and danger being everywhere

 **Tall Gay:** whenever something like this happens, I feel like he feels the same way

 **Bev:** im sure he does!! You should tell him!!

 **Tall Gay:** tbh if I do, it’d be in this type of situation and Only this type of situation

 **Tall Gay:** (eddiedriving.jpg)

 **Tall Gay:** look at this fucking cutie!!

 **Tall Gay:** cute! cute! cute!

 **Bev:** he looks so worried!!

 **Bev:** you should tell him!!

 **Tall Gay:** I might in the waiting room

 **Tall Gay:** I wouldn’t tell him in the car because im afraid he might crash it lmao

 **Tall Gay:** okay we’re here because eds was speeding, ill message later

 **Bev:** good luck with your ankle!!! Tell him!!!

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 19 th 11:20 pm_ _  
_**Ember:** alright gays and ben!! they arrived at the hospital and Operation Reddie might be a fucking go!!

 **Benji:** What???

 **Bill:** holy shit really????

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Has Richie finally decided to tell Eddie?

 **Ember:** maybe!!!! He said maybe!!! He might!!!!!

 **Ember:** richie said that the only time he might tell him is when he’s injured because that’s when he feels like eddie likes him back

 **Bill:** god he was Freaking Out

 **Benji:** This is good!!!

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** This might actually knock sense in Richie.

 **Ember:** here’s to fucking hoping holy shit

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 19 th 11:22 pm_

**Bill:** hey eddie how are you

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh hi

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m not doing too well, but I’m doing better than Richie is

 **Bill:** are you sure?

 **Bill:** I know how much you hate hospitals

 **Tiny Badger:** Yeah, but his ankle really hurt, so I had to

 **Tiny Badger:** God he’s such a dumbass

 **Bill:** lmao I can’t believe he thought that it was a good idea to roller-skate indoors

 **Tiny Badger:** He didn’t, he just does stupid things when he wants attention. Even when he knows it’s a bad idea. That’s why he’s a dumbass

 **Bill:** he’s endearing though

 **Tiny Badger:** Maybe

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m really worried about him

 **Bill:** I know you are

 **Tiny Badger:** He does stupid things a lot and he’s always fine, but I’m always worried he’s gonna do something especially bad and get seriously hurt. I just don’t want him doing dangerous shit

 **Bill:** have you talked to him about that?

 **Tiny Badger:** I don’t want to sound like my mom

 **Bill:** you aren’t your mom

 **Bill:** you love and care about him

 **Tiny Badger:** She loved and cared about me

 **Bill:** it’s different, and I know that a part of you knows that

 **Tiny Badger:** I want him to be safe, but where’s the line between concerned and obsessed? I don’t want to smother him

 **Bill:** you aren’t smothering him

 **Bill:** you’re looking out for him

 **Bill:** she was trying to control you

 **Tiny Badger:** Maybe

 **Bill:** don’t forget what we talked about earlier!!

 **Tiny Badger:** I really don’t think he likes me

 **Tiny Badger:** So I don’t think I’ll ever tell him

 **Tiny Badger:** I don’t wanna open my heart up just to get rejected, you know?

 **Bill:** I understand where you’re coming from, but it’s so obvious that he likes you too

 **Tiny Badger:** I mean one point towards that being true is that he took me to see Dirty Dancing

 **Tiny Badger:** And the drive-in was also playing Monster Squad, which he loves but I’m not the biggest fan of

 **Bill:** ugh dude he Loves you I promise. Scouts honor and everything

 **Tiny Badger:** (richieinwaitingroomgivingathumbsup.jpg)

 **Tiny Badger:** What a fucking dumbass

 **Bill:** you’re in love with that dumbass

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m reminded of that every day when he does something stupid

 **Bill:** true love tbh

 **Tiny Badger:** Alright they called us back so I’m gonna go

 **Bill:** lmao ur just going back there with him?

 **Tiny Badger:** He can’t walk well by himself, I have to help

 **Tiny Badger:** And besides, he doesn’t know his own medical history, I do

 **Tiny Badger:** I’ll message back later, bye

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 19 th 11:29 pm_ _  
_**Bill:** lmao richie got called back and eddie went with him because “richie doesn’t know his medical history” but it’s probably just because he’s worried about him

 **Bill:** plus richie can’t really walk by himself easily but that’s a minor detail

 **Benji:** They really love each other **:** ’)

 **Bill:** he did call richie a dumbass like twice earlier but Yeah Very Much So

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Their relationship is funny because they do seem to really love each other, but they also both annoy the shit out of each other.

 **Ember:** they’ve been best friends for 18 years and it Shows

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 19 th 11:49 pm_

**Small Gay:** Alright Richie’s ankle still feels fucked up but it’s not broken or sprained and he won’t have to have a cast

 **Small Gay:** Also the doctor is totally flirting with him

 **Tall Gay:** no she isn’t! I promise lmao

 **Small Gay:** She asked you about your sexual activity when you went in for a hurt ankle

 **Tall Gay:** eds she wasn’t flirting, im pretty sure she thinks we’re together

 **Bev:** what a surprise

 **Small Gay:** She doesn’t, but if she does, add her to the list ffs

 **Birdwatcher:** Wow, I wonder why everybody thinks you’re together.

 **Birdwatcher:** I’m sure it’s not because you live together and can’t go a day without being around each other, obvious to everyone, even to people who you’ve never met.

 **Small Gay:** Okay look,,,,

 **Tall Gay:** I mean he’s not wrong

 **Small Gay:** Bitch we’re supposed to be on the same team

 **Billiard:** richie im glad your ankle isn’t broken or sprained

 **Tall Gay:** wow Billiam thank you ur the first person to say that

 **Small Gay:** You bitch

 **Small Gay:** I said that to you in person

 **Tall Gay:** ur happy because its less money we have to spend

 **Small Gay:** Okay yeah because we aren’t fucking rich but I’m also glad because it hurts less for you, fucking asshole

 **Tall Gay:** ,,,,,,,,,,

 **Bev:** don’t fucking say it

 **Tall Gay:** you,,,,

 **Small Gay:** Oh god

 **Birdwatcher:** You made a mistake, Eddie.

 **Ben <3: **Oh no

 **Tall Gay:** YOU COULD BE FUCKING RICH

 **Small Gay:** I’m going to murder you

 **Billiard:** I mean richie isn’t wrong

 **Small Gay:** B I L L

 **Tall Gay:** OH???

 **Bev:** jesus christ

 **Birdwatcher:** This is sad to watch.

 **Tall Gay:** eds hey eds you wanna be fucking Rich???

 **Tall Gay:** cause you could totally be fucking Rich

 **Small Gay:** Anyways we’re waiting for the doctor to come back to talk to the dumbass then I’ll be driving home. Hey Dumbass, do you wanna get Five Guys on our way home?

 **Tall Gay:** I don’t need five guys when I got you baby

 **Small Gay:** Okay then do you want something else

 **Tall Gay:** wait no I want Five Guys

 **Bev:** kinky

 **Tall Gay:** yes but also no

 **Birdwatcher:** I hate this group chat more as it goes on.

 **Small Gay:** Richie you’re literally so annoying

 **Tall Gay:** get you a man who’ll buy you food after taking you to the hospital all while insulting you

 **Tall Gay:** just not eds cause he’s mine

 **Small Gay:** You wish

 **Tall Gay:** fucking true like don’t I make that clear every day?

 **Small Gay:** Ugh

 **Small Gay:** Oh, Rich I forgot to tell you, I got you more toothpaste and mouthwash since I noticed you were running low

 **Tall Gay:** aww thanks eds come back to the room so I can give you a big old kiss

 **Small Gay:** You know I was going to, but I actually don’t want that

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 19 th 11:59 pm_ _  
_**Bill:** bitch stop lying

 **Tiny Badger:** Shut up

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 20 th 12:00 am_ _  
_**Tall Gay:** (richiekissingeddiescheek.jpg)

 **Tall Gay:** he came back lol

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 20 th 12:00 am_ _  
_**Bill:** gay

 **Tiny Badger:** God I know

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 20 th 12:01 am_

**Small Gay:** You’re obnoxious

 **Birdwatcher:** You look so disgusted.

 **Small Gay:** I am

 **Billiard:** lmao sure bitch we All believe you

 **Billiard:** oh oops lol

 **Tall Gay:** someone tell me why eddie walked out of the room again

 **Small Gay:** Answer your phone Bill

 **Bev:** lmao bill’s gonna get dead soon

 **Billiard:** I don’t wanna respond oops

 **Birdwatcher:** As entertaining as this is, I’m going to bed. Goodnight everybody. Bill, good luck. Richie, I hope you come to your senses and that your ankle feels better.

 **Billiard:** thanks stan gn

 **Tall Gay:** lmao wow thanks

 **Tall Gay:** Goodnight stan the man!!!

 **Bev:** ben’s taking a shower rn but goodnight from both of us!!!

 **Tall Gay:** eds let’s go home im hungry

 **Small Gay:** Fine alright

**_“Bev”_ **

_May 20 th 12:21 am_

**Bev:** hey bitch

 **Tall Gay:** sup bitch

 **Tall Gay:** (fiveguysbags.jpg)

 **Tall Gay:** we got food lol

 **Bev:** have u given it more thought?

 **Tall Gay:** it’s all I’ve been thinking about tbh

 **Bev:** have you decided what to do

 **Tall Gay:** im gonna tell him

 **Tall Gay:** it’ll be terrifying but like

 **Tall Gay:** I’ve been in love with him for 18 years, and if he likes me too then I don’t wanna waste any more time without being with him

 **Bev:** oh my god!!!!! that’s awesome!!!!!

 **Tall Gay:** if he doesn’t like me back then I’ll stay with stan. he said I could so

 **Bev:** he does!!! im sure of it!!!!

 **Bev:** when do you think you’ll tell him??

 **Tall Gay:** probably before we go to camp? idk

 **Tall Gay:** im getting nervous thinking about it and eds just asked what was wrong

 **Bev:** aww what’d u say

 **Tall Gay:** just said it was my ankle

 **Tall Gay:** NJKFNDKJSNFJDSK

 **Tall Gay:** eddie is holding my hand I REPEAT EDDIE IS HOLDING MY HAND

 **Bev:**!!!! richie!!!! quick!!! tell him!!!!!

 **Tall Gay:** im gonna die

 **Bev:** don’t die!! marry him!!

 **Bev:** richie?

 **Bev:**?????

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 20 th 12:20 am_

**Bev:** I think eddie finally killed richie

 **Bev:** (screenshotoflastmessage.jpg)

 **Stan:** Wow.

 **Bev:** but!!!! Richie said he’ll tell him!!!! Eventually!!! Probably before camp!!!!

 **Stan:** Oh, really? Finally!

 **Ben:** that’s so exciting!!!!

 **Bill:** here’s to hoping it happens tonight!!

 **Stan:** I hear them coming up to their door. I’m not going to bother them.

 **Stan:** I hear them kissing! We’re free! It’s happened!

 **Bev:** YES

 **Bill:** FUCKING FINALLY

 **Ben:** I’m so happy for them!!!!!

 **Stan:** Me too. Plus, we won’t have to deal with how oblivious they are anymore.

 **Stan:** Wait.

 **Bev:** fuck wait what???

 **Stan:** Oh no.

 **Ben:** What???

 **Stan:** Fuck this, I’m texting Patty and asking if I can stay with her tonight.

 **Bill:** mncjcnskjdn

 **Bev:** what??? Is happening???

 **Ben:** I hope Patty says he can stay with her?

 **Stan:** She did. I’m packing a bag. I’m driving there soon then I’ll sleep after that.

 **Ben:** What’s going on?

 **Stan:** I’m not talking about it.

 **Stan:** I packed my bag, I’m leaving. Goodnight.

 **Bev:** goodnight??

 **Bill:** gn!

 **Ben:** Goodnight Stan hope you feel better!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 20 th 3:48 am_

**Sheep Boy:** hi sorry what the FUCK did I miss

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 20 th 8:16 am_

**Tiny Badger:** So

 **Bill:** yeah?

 **Tiny Badger:** I have something to tell you

 **Tiny Badger:** Please don’t tell anyone, not even Mike

 **Bill:** I promise I won’t!! what is it???

 **Tiny Badger:** Richie and I kinda had sex last night

 **Bill:** bitch im sorry what

 **Tiny Badger:** Yeah

 **Bill:** last time we talked about it you said “I don’t think I’ll ever tell him”

 **Bill:** so wtf happened????

 **Tiny Badger:** I was driving from the hospital and I wanted to hold his hand so I just? Did it? And he got all nervous and blushy and cute but he seemed Very okay with it and then we got to the complex and I parked the car and just kinda looked at him for a while and he kinda looked at me and then we sorta maybe kinda kissed for a while then stopped and went inside the apartment and then we yeah

 **Tiny Badger:** So now I don’t know what to do

 **Bill:** wait did you not talk about your feelings

 **Tiny Badger:** No, which is a problem

 **Tiny Badger:** Because okay yeah, we had sex, so he probably thinks I’m attractive, but like sometimes friends can have sex!! There are people who have friends with benefits so maybe that’s what he wants?? Or maybe he thinks that I want that??

 **Bill:** oh my god

 **Tiny Badger:** And like okay so he works today so he’s probably leaving about fifteen minutes after he wakes up so what do I say??

 **Bill:** uhh idk?? Where are you right now??

 **Tiny Badger:** I’m still in his bed

 **Bill:** NJKNDSJ EDDIE

 **Tiny Badger:** What??

 **Tiny Badger:** I need help Bill!!

 **Bill:** omg ur a disaster

 **Tiny Badger:** You aren’t helping

 **Bill:** bitch idk how to help!! I’ve never hooked up with my best friend who I’ve been in love with practically my entire life!!

 **Tiny Badger:** Okay true but you didn’t have to say it like that

 **Bill:** how else am I supposed to say it??

 **Tiny Badger:** Okay sometimes I shower in the morning so I’m just gonna do that

 **Tiny Badger:** It’ll give me something to do without him getting suspicious

 **Bill:** alright

 **Bill:** Please talk to him about it

 **Tiny Badger:** We’ll see

**_“Tall Gay”_ **

_May 20 th 8:23 am_

**Tall Gay:** bev please message me back im freaking tf out

 **Bev:** what??? Are you okay???

 **Tall Gay:** eddie and I had sex

 **Tall Gay:** last night

 **Tall Gay:** and he doesn’t know I love him

 **Tall Gay:** talk me down bev

 **Tall Gay:** talk. me. down.

 **Bev:** uhh can I call you???

 **Tall Gay:** eds is in the shower but he might come out and hear me so no

 **Bev:** wtf happened???

 **Tall Gay:** okay so like he held my hand, right? We got home and he started looking at me and I was about to ask wtf was up but then he kissed me!!! and then we kissed like a fucking lot then we went inside and had sex

 **Tall Gay:** which was GREAT btw, just in case u were wondering

 **Bev:** oh god

 **Bev:** so yall didn’t talk at all??

 **Tall Gay:** I mean it was me and eds doing it so like

 **Tall Gay:** there was talking

 **Tall Gay:** like probably more than there should’ve been??

 **Tall Gay:** but nothing really about our feelings or anything

 **Bev:** holy shit

 **Bev:** yall need to T A L K about it omg

 **Tall Gay:** but what if he regrets it

 **Tall Gay:** which I don’t think he would, because like I said it was GREAT. but still

 **Tall Gay:** what if he doesn’t love me **:** (

 **Bev:** richie im Sure he does

 **Bev:** promise me you’ll talk to him

 **Tall Gay:** ughh fine

 **Tall Gay:** but not now I gotta get ready for work

 **Tall Gay:** im supposed to be there in 30 minutes

 **Tall Gay:** should I kiss him before I leave??

 **Bev:** yes!! do that!!!

 **Tall Gay:** if he’s out of the shower by the time I leave I might

 **Tall Gay:** wait what if he’s trying to avoid me??

 **Tall Gay:** oh god I wouldn’t be able to handle that

 **Bev:** the only reason he might avoid you is if he loves you and he’s just afraid you don’t feel the same way

 **Tall Gay:** or he hates me and wants to move out

 **Bev:** ugh just fucking talk to him

 **Tall Gay:** later

 **Tall Gay:** fuck he’s out of the shower

 **Tall Gay:** im gonna get dressed

 **Bev:** I gotta go to work, good luck!!

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 20 th 8:35 am_ _  
_**Bev:** I hate them

 **Billiard:** a mood

 **Birdwatcher:** Me too.

 **Birdwatcher:** Wait, why do you all hate them?

 **Billiard:** I can’t say,,,,,

 **Bev:** you Know,,, don’t you,,,

 **Billiard:** know,,,, what,,,,,?

 **Birdwatcher:** Both of you know, don’t you?

 **Billiard:** eddie made me promise not to tell anyone

 **Birdwatcher:** What if we already knew?

 **Billiard:** it feels like I shouldn’t

 **Bev:** richie didn’t make me promise lmao

 **Birdwatcher:** And I just happened to find out all on my own.

**_“Birdwatcher”_ **

_May 20 th 8:38 am_

**Bev:** I can’t believe they had sex

 **Birdwatcher:** I can’t believe it didn’t happen sooner.

 **Bev:** nandaksnd stan

 **Birdwatcher:** You haven’t been there on game nights.

 **Bev:** aww yall have game nights?

 **Birdwatcher:** They do. Sometimes they invite me. I’ve only been twice and that’s enough for me. They’re both too competitive for their own good. It always seems like they’ll either kill each other, start making out, or both.

 **Bev:** I stg if they don’t talk to each other about this ur gonna have to give them an intervention

 **Birdwatcher:** “Alright, you two. You’re literally in love with each other and have had sex already. Please just date.”

 **Bev:** yes that’s perfect

 **Birdwatcher:** I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to look either of them in the eyes again.

 **Bev:** lmao im so sorry you had to hear some of that

 **Bev:** richie thought he should let me know twice (TWICE) how “GREAT” it was

 **Bev:** also how there was more talking than there should’ve been because it was him and eddie so ofc they talked a lot

 **Birdwatcher:** I hate them. Every time I think that maybe I don’t, stupid shit like this happens and I realize that no, I was right, I do hate them.

 **Bev:** lmao no u don’t

 **Birdwatcher:** I know and I hate it.

**_“Tiny Badger”_ **

_May 20 th 8:59 am_

**Tiny Badger:** I’m gonna tell you what just happened and I need you to tell me your opinion, okay?

 **Bill:** okay

 **Tiny Badger:** Okay, so, I got dressed and I was in the kitchen making coffee. Richie came out from his room all dressed for work and we were both just quiet and kinda avoiding eye contact. I ended up asking if he wanted coffee, and he smiled and said that he did, so I gave him some that I had already made for him that was in a portable cup. Then he got all happy again and said “God, I love you so much” and kissed my head before saying “I’ll see you tonight” and then he left to go to work

 **Tiny Badger:** What do you think he means by that?

 **Bill:** I think he means that he loves you and he’ll see you tonight

 **Tiny Badger:** Don’t be a smartass!! I get enough of that from Stan and Richie!!

 **Bill:** eddie that’s the only way to interpret that

 **Tiny Badger:** But like does he mean “I love you as a friend” or “I love you in a romantic way” or “I love you but as a friend who I want to have sex with casually”

 **Bill:** maybe try focusing on anything else while you wait for him to come home. do you have any work that you need to do?

 **Tiny Badger:** Yeah. I’ll try. Thanks Bill. For everything

 **Bill:** its no problem. Everything will work out!!!

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 20 th 10:24 am_

**Sheep Boy:** richie hurt his ankle?? Is that what happened??

 **Bill:** holy shit lmao

 **Ember:** mike missed a Lot

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Lucky Mike.

 **Dick:** eds and I took a field trip to the hospital last night lol

 **Sheep Boy:** are you okay??

 **Dick:** yeah lol

 **Tiny Badger:** Bitch you’re at work right now

 **Dick:** (richieatradiostation.jpg)

 **Dick:** haha I am!!

 **Tiny Badger:** Then why tf aren’t you working?

 **Dick:** there’s nothing to do

 **Bill:** eddie don’t you have work to do

 **Tiny Badger:** No

 **Bill:** that’s a Damn Lie

 **Dick:** lmao eds wants to talk to me instead of working <3

 **Tiny Badger:** Ugh

 **Dick:** (I wanna talk to you instead of working too <3)

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh. Won’t you get in trouble?

 **Dick:** nah

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** They’re ignoring us again.

 **Sheep Boy:** they keep flirting lmao

 **Tiny Badger:** W ha t

 **Dick:** haha what

 **Sheep Boy:** what?

 **Tiny Badger:** We aren’t flirting

 **Tiny Badger:** We don’t flirt

 **Sheep Boy:** njdskfnf eddie it was a joke

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh, yeah, right

 **Dick:** yeah of course we knew that haha

 **Bill:** jesus Christ

 **Ember:** this is painful

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I can’t believe that this is the group chat.

 **Dick:** so dramatic lol

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh shit, Richie. Is our Five Guys still in the car?

 **Dick:** oh uh yeah oops

 **Ember:** NKJDNAKFAS RICHIE

 **Bill:** omg yall fucking forgot your food??

 **Tiny Badger:** Stfu Bill

 **Sheep Boy:** how?? Did you all forget your food?? In the car??

 **Dick:** uhh

 **Tiny Badger:** we were busy?

 **Ember:** NJKSDNKJFNDNJFD

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Please, somebody, put me out of my misery. I’m begging you.

 **Sheep Boy:** fucking busy with what??

 **Bill:** it was late so they forgot? Because they were so tired?

 **Tiny Badger:** YES exactly that’s it, thanks Bill

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I hate it here.

 **Dick:** maybe we wouldn’t have forgotten it if somebody hadn’t distracted me

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh shut up, you were Fucking Thrilled

 **Dick:** okay Yeah maybe but still now our food is cold and gross

 **Tiny Badger:** We have an air fryer, dumbass, it’ll taste fine

 **Benji:** Hey guys what’s up?

 **Sheep Boy:** richie and eddie forgot their food in their car last night somehow njdnfks

 **Benji:** How?

 **Bill:** they were just super tired they forgot

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** Now they’re talking in the group chat and ignoring us, yet again.

 **Benji:** Haha that’s just like them!

 **Tiny Badger:** It doesn’t happen that often.

 **Dick:** it kinda does lmao we’re the worst

 **Tiny Badger:** Why do you always have to disagree with/purposefully annoy me?

 **Dick:** I don’t always have to, but when I do, you get all mad and red and it’s really cute. like cuter than usual, you know? like it’s just very you and I like pretty much everything about you

 **Dick:** and idk I just really like annoying you

 **Benji:** What?

 **Tiny Badger:** But there are other things that you could do instead of that can get that message across better. Like maybe being more direct that you like annoying me?

 **Dick:** it’s really hard to do that, and besides, what about you?

 **Sheep Boy:** im so confused

 **Tiny Badger:** What about me?

 **Dick:** you like annoying me too, right?

 **Tiny Badger:** Of course I do

 **Dick:** it’s easy to assume that since that’s how you act, and how I act, but I can’t tell sometimes if that’s how you actually feel, or if it’s all just a joke

 **Tiny Badger:** It’s not a joke for me.

 **Benji:** They aren’t talking about them annoying each other, are they?

 **Dick:** really? last night wasn’t a joke either?

 **Tiny Badger:** It’s never been a joke to me Richie.

 **Sheep Boy:** I don’t think they are

 **Dick:** it’s never been a joke for me either

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** This is ridiculous.

 **Ember:** at least they’re talking about it

 **Ember:** it’s in the stupidest way possible

 **Ember:** but they’re talking about it

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** I guess that’s true.

 **Ember:** hey richie? eddie?

 **Tiny Badger:** Yeah?

 **Dick:** hi bev

 **Ember:** you two maybe wanna continue this conversation privately?

 **Tiny Badger:** Oh, um

 **Dick:** nah lol

**_“Operation Reddie”_ **

_May 20 th 10:48 am_

**Ember:** welp mission accomplished?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** That was unbearable.

 **Bill:** but cute

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** A little, but still unbearable 

**Benji:** I still don’t know what happened

 **Sheep Boy:** I guess that they’re together now?

 **Hawkeye (caw caw):** It would seem that way.

_Ember changed the group name to “Hideaway from Reddie”_

**Ember:** felt like this was appropriate

 **Ember:** we need to teach them how to talk to each other privately and not just have a conversation in the group chat

**_“Fucking Loser <3”_ **

_May 20 th 10:54 am_

**Eddie:** Okay, you know what fucker?

 **Eddie:** We need to actually talk about this shit to each other

 **Eddie:** Not with everyone else, even if literally everyone knows

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I don’t think ben or mike knows

 **Eddie:** The others know, they have to

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I mean did you tell bill?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **cause like I told bev

 **Eddie:** Okay yeah, I told Bill

 **Fucking Loser <3: **lmao ur so cute

 **Eddie:** See, that’s what I was talking about!

 **Eddie:** It’s shit like that! What am I supposed to think when you constantly say that?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **eddie what do you think it means when I call you cute?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **because it means I think you’re cute

 **Eddie:** Do you know how confusing the constant flirting is? Always wondering if you Actually mean it in the way I want it to mean?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **what way do u want it to mean?? are there different ways??

 **Eddie:** Yes! I want it to mean that you think I’m cute. Not in a childish way, like how you used to tease me. I want it to mean you like looking at me. That you pay attention to me! That you aren’t just doing it to make fun of me.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **eddie do you seriously fucking think I don’t pay attention to you

 **Fucking Loser <3: **are you forgetting the 18 years we’ve spent together?

 **Eddie:** Not in that way, Richie.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **then enlighten me because it sounds like ur a blind bitch

 **Eddie:** Fucking me??? I’m the blind bitch??

 **Fucking Loser <3: **fucking of course you are!!! what did I not pull your pigtails hard enough for you?? did all the flirting not give you a fucking clue how I felt about you??

 **Fucking Loser <3: **because I always thought I was pretty goddamn obvious, especially every time I got beat up trying to defend you. so sorry if it wasn’t clear enough for you

 **Eddie:** Richie answer your fucking phone.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **sorry eds I can’t im at work remember? ur gonna have to text me

 **Eddie:** Fine then. Fuck you. You don’t get to use that against me. I never fucking asked you to do that shit. I always hated it when you picked fights with them. I didn’t give a shit about them most of the time. You can’t say that it was obvious and give me that reason.

 **Eddie:** But you wanna play that game? Alright. Fine. Let’s fucking do it.

 **Eddie:** The conference? I left early because you weren’t answering your phone and Stan couldn’t check on you and I fucking needed to make sure you were safe.

 **Eddie:** Myra and Ryan both wanted me to stop being your friend. They both asked me to choose between them or you, and guess what, fucker? I chose you. Literally fucking anybody could ask me to choose and I would always choose you. You know why? Because I fucking care about you, you goddamn asshole!

 **Fucking Loser <3: **fucking myra and ryan, really? you wanna know why me and myra were fighting? I had a big gay crush on you, she found out, she didn’t like that. she was going to tell you and I thought you were going to hate me and never talk to me again

 **Eddie:** I could never hate you.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **yeah fucking right

 **Eddie:** Fuck you. Just fuck you.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **you already did that last night

 **Eddie:** Literally shut the fuck up, you can’t joke around right now when we’re fighting.

 **Fucking Loser <3: **sorry eds. force of habit

 **Eddie:** God, sometimes I can’t believe I’m in love with you

 **Fucking Loser <3: **wait what

 **Eddie:** I didn’t want to tell you like this

 **Eddie:** Fighting over text and everything

 **Fucking Loser <3: **really? are you fucking joking or something?

 **Eddie:** Why the fuck would I be joking about that? If you don’t like me back, that’s fine, just don’t be an asshole about it

 **Fucking Loser <3: **no eds like you don’t understand

 **Fucking Loser <3: **you’re like,,,, In Love with me?? how long??

 **Eddie:** Since the Christmas of 10th grade

 **Fucking Loser <3: **and like, not in a friend way or anything? ur like Romantically In Love with me??

 **Eddie:** Richie what the fuck does being in love with you “in a friend way” even mean? Ofc I’m in love with you romantically

 **Eddie:** I wouldn’t have had sex with you otherwise

 **Fucking Loser <3: **im leaving work now

 **Eddie:** Bitch what?? We need money

 **Fucking Loser <3: **okay yeah but I need to kiss you. like right now

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I’ve been in love with you since our first valentine’s day together in the goddamn sixth grade

 **Eddie:** Are you fucking serious?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **yes you dumbass

 **Eddie:** Jesus Christ. Why the fuck are we so bad at communicating?

 **Fucking Loser <3: **idk dude we can talk about that later!! I just need to see you and make out with you like Right Now

 **Eddie:** Okay yeah dude but we also need to be able to eat this week

 **Fucking Loser <3: **we’ll go over to my parent’s house for dinner a few times, lord fucking knows they’ll be thrilled that we’re together

 **Eddie:** God you’re right

 **Eddie:** But you can’t just leave work because you wanna make out with me

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I can and I will

 **Eddie:** Bitch that’s so irresponsible

 **Fucking Loser <3: **hell yeah keep talking dirty to me

 **Eddie:** You’re so fucking disgusting, just so you know

 **Fucking Loser <3: **okay I left!! Ill be able to kiss you soon!!

 **Eddie:** Bitch??? Are you seriously fucking leaving work??

 **Fucking Loser <3: **um obviously yeah?

 **Eddie:** Oh my god?? Okay?? When will you get home??

 **Fucking Loser <3: **I’ll be there soon im getting you a present first

 **Eddie:** I stg Richie if you pull the same shit that you did a few weeks ago, I’m going to be so annoyed and it won’t even be funny, especially since you’re leaving work early

 **Fucking Loser <3: **lmao eds don’t worry I think you’ll like it

 **Eddie:** I’m going to trust you. I’ll see you when you get home

 **Fucking Loser <3: **okay I’ll see you then **:** ) I love you

 **Eddie:** I love you too

 **Eddie:** Dumbass

**_“Hell on Screen ;)”_ **

_May 20 th 11:56 am_

**Eddie:** (shrek2cd.jpg)

 **Eddie:** (flowers.jpg)

 **Eddie:** Get yourself a boyfriend who does this shit

 **Eddie:** Just not Richie, cause he’s mine <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!! If you did, consider following me on Tumblr at fern-elwood or commenting something nice? Every comment means the world to me!! Have a great day!! :) You are loved <3
> 
> EDIT: Hey, the sequel is published!!!


End file.
